New Challenges Volume 3: All That We Have Known
by Kaiphantom
Summary: Ranma and Akane make some decisions, then Akane and Shampoo fight their destined battle. Lost memories are restored, but is this really a good thing? And the Kunos' dark secret is revealed, but will anyone survive it?
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the third story arc! Warning: This first chapter  
contains a WAFFy scene. Those who don't like warm and fuzzy moments  
should run, scream, and hide; not necessarily in that order.  
  
Tell me what you think: oddball22@hotmail .com  
  
Find my other chapters at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters were not created by me. That  
honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and I forever bow to her will. I'm  
using them strictly for non-profit and entertainment purposes only.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
There are things that we assume are truth, and that will never change.  
  
The sun is yellow. What goes up, must come down. Politicians will fail  
to deliver on their promises. Death and Taxes.  
  
And there are things that we assume will change.  
  
The seasons. The sales at the supermarket. Fads and clothing styles.  
Your neighbors.  
  
The trick is to distinguish between the two, and it's not always an easy  
task. Often we take for granted something or someone will always be  
there, and then they are gone. Or we expect something to change or to  
happen, and it never does.  
  
All that you know, could be wrong. Then again, something you think to be  
true, could surprise you by being true.  
  
The rule to live by, is to expect the unexpected.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"The tables are clean, Ukyo-chan," Yuri said happily.  
  
The young ninja-girl-in-training was feeling almost as good as  
she had before the night of the fire. In her opinion, this was so much  
better than than living in secrecy in those cheap cabins in the woods.  
There, her time was taken up by constant training and patrolling. The  
clan had been nice to her, but now she had a more normal family again,  
and a place that felt more like home.  
  
Ukyo looked up from where she was cleaning the grill. "Thanks  
Yuri-chan. Why don't you see how your brother is doing?"  
  
The chef had to smile at the trainee ninja girl's bubbly  
personality. She practically radiated a positive picture, especially in  
the cute short skirt and blouse that was her waitress outfit.  
  
In that getup, more than one guy had tried to make passes at  
her or had tried to grope her, but the ninja girl easily evaded all  
their attempts, not letting anyone touch her. She didn't even seem  
upset, just uninterested in their advances.  
  
"He's washing the dishes, right?" Yuri asked, to which Ukyo  
nodded.  
  
Yuri headed into the kitchen in the back where her brother was  
hunched over the sink scrubbing away in the hot, steamy water, his back  
to her. [Of course, since he doesn't want to get cold water on himself.]  
She tapped her lower lip. [Hmmmm... I've never acutally seen his curse  
in action before. I wonder if he just made it up? Sensei Oka believed  
him, but that could just be that she knows about Jusenkyo curses.]  
  
A wicked grin appeared on her face and she went to one of the  
spare sinks to fill a glass of cold water. Kenji noticed her and smiled  
as she drank some of the contents, pretending she was thirsty. When he  
turned his face away, she crept up on him and emptied the cup's contents  
on his head.  
  
She gasped and dropped the cup as her brother shrank and  
disappeared into his clothes. "It's true!" she exclaimed as the cutest  
doggy she had ever seen made his way out from underneath Kenji's  
clothes.  
  
Kenji looked up at his sister feeling a mite bit perturbed. He  
really didn't like being a stupid animal. [Now, why'd she go and do  
that? Of course, she hasn't seen my wolf form yet, so maybe she just  
wanted to see if it was true. All right then, let's have a little fun  
with her!]  
  
Yuri was laughing now and trying to apologize through her fits,  
but it wasn't working too well. She looked back at her brother and  
stopped laughing. The wolf was growling and baring his teeth at her  
while approaching her slowly. She started to back up.  
  
"Kenji?" She asked. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about that, I  
just wanted to... Eeep!"  
  
The wolf lunged at her and tried to bite her leg, forcing Yuri  
to leap back to avoid it. He jumped at her again, and soon, he was  
chasing her around the restaurant. Yuri was genuinely scared, yet she  
didn't want to hurt her brother.  
  
[He really has become a wolf and now he doesn't recognize me!]  
"Oniichan! It's me, Yuri! I'm sorry, calm down! I know you're in there  
Kenji, you have to calm down!"  
  
Ukyo looked up as Yuri zoomed out of the kitchen and into the  
dining area. Kenji was in hot pursuit, nipping at her heels. He finally  
cornered her (in a corner) and proceeded to growl viciously at his  
sister. Ukyo could tell Yuri looked genuinely scared.  
  
"Ukyo-chan, help me!" she wimpered softly. "I think Kenji has  
really lost it!"  
  
Ukyo broke down, laughing hysterically. After a couple of  
minutes, she recovered enough to speak again. "All right Kenji-kun,  
you've had your fun. Knock it off or the new menu special contains dog  
meat!" At that, Kenji stopped growling and walked away, wagging his  
tail. Yuri could almost swear the animal was smiling! "Don't worry Yuri-  
chan, he may look like a mutt, but he still has the mind of a baka."  
  
Yuri look aghast. "Kenji? You were faking!?" Now it was her  
turn to growl. "That's it `niichan! You're dead meat!" And with that,  
the chase began again, this time in reverse.  
  
"Hey!" Ukyo yelled. "We're supposed to go over to the Tendos for  
dinner soon, so kill him quick!"  
  
Yuri chased him around the restaurant for a several minutes  
before grabbing the nozzle hose next to the sink and spraying him with  
hot water. Now naked and wet, he `eeped' and ran off to his room,  
streaking past Ukyo in the process. When he finished dressing and came  
back down, he found the chef and his sister holding up signs. Ukyo's  
read 8.1 and Yuri's read, 6.4. They both broke out laughing at Kenji's  
horrified expression.  
  
"Oh come on, I think I deserve at least a 9.9!" Kenji stated  
while striking a masculine pose.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't rate you any higher, since you are my  
brother and I just  
don't think that way about you," Yuri reasoned.  
  
Ukyo shrugged. "I didn't get a good enough look, you went by  
too fast." Kenji turned beet red and told them he'd wait outside. The  
two girls broke out laughing as Ukyo closed and locked the shop.  
  
Yuri decided to give her brother a break and change the  
subject. "Can we fly over there `niichan? I wanna work on the  
technique!"  
  
Kenji shook his head. His sister really loved to fly. "We both  
need to work on it, but now's not the right time. Plus, I don't want to  
risk carrying Ukyo if I do crash again."  
  
"Besides, you don't want to to attract too much attention and  
it's a nice evening for a walk," Ukyo added. While she knew something as  
strange as flying people probably wouldn't have been noticed in Nerima,  
the siblings had only been living here for a couple of days and wouldn't  
know that.  
  
Yuri pouted a bit, but relented and the three strode off into  
the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was also walking down the street that night, trying to  
think.  
  
The decision about the engagement had to be made soon, or else  
he knew his mother would get the fathers to annul it. Since the battle  
at the compound, he hadn't had a chance to talk with her yet, to find  
out what she wanted.  
  
They had been loaded into seperate ambulances, then moved to  
seperate areas once they arrived at the hospital. Eventually, the Nerima  
gang had wound up in the same ward, so they could talk, but not  
privately like they both wanted. She had been discharged earlier, while  
he had just got out today.  
  
Tonight had to be the night to talk to her.  
  
He knew he loved her now, and she had said she loved him; at  
least that's what he thought he heard. Still, that was when he was badly  
hurt and he didn't know if she only said it to make him feel better.  
[But why would she do that? Maybe she does care. Then again, maybe she  
doesn't.] Actually, he didn't know which thought scared him more.  
  
[Think Ranma! Do you really want to risk losing her? Would you  
want her to go off with someone else, or die before you tell her how you  
feel? How many times do you have to almost lose her before you say  
something? One of these times she could be gone for good.]  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that the next time he  
looked up, he was at his destination: The Tendo Dojo. He didn't want to  
alert the other family members, so he snuck over the outer wall and up  
to Akane's window. Thankfully, the light was on and she was in her room.  
He gathered up his courage, as if preparing for battle, then tapped on  
the window.  
  
"Hi Ranma," Akane said as she smiled and opened the window. "I  
guess they finally let you out today. You want to come in?"  
  
"Hiya Akane," he replied. He hesitated, for once being paranoid  
about Nabiki's possible spy microphones, or anybody else that might  
overhear them. "Uh, actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a  
walk or something."  
  
Akane blinked, not really expecting him to ask her that. She  
studied him for a minute, before deciding to go with him. He held out  
his hand and she took it, stepping out onto the roof overhang outside  
her window.  
  
As she did, Ranma swung her around and was about to pick her  
up, but Akane stopped him. "No, Ranma. You have a broken arm and you've  
hurt your ribs, remember? I can move perfectly fine by myself."  
  
Ranma felt a pang of regret, even though he intellectually knew  
she was right. He brightened, however, when she reached down and gave  
his free hand a squeeze. Then together, they leapt down to the ground. A  
second leap took them over the wall and they began to walk along in  
silence.  
  
Inside, Akane knew this was coming and it scared her. [Well,  
this what I've wanted; a chance to talk. To find out how he feels about  
me. I said I loved him, and... I think he said he loved me, too?] She  
remembered being dizzy and weak from the Tora Dokiken technique and from  
the strangle hold. Ranma was talking to Krynn and the wizard asked him  
why he should spare Akane. In response, Akane thought she heard Ranma  
say he loved her.  
  
[But can we actually get through this before we're  
interrupted?] she wondered. [Something always seems to come along...]  
  
  
  
  
  
Unbeknowst to her, the sneaky kami of mishaps, unusual  
encounters, and bad timing was out on vacation and therefore was unable  
to manufacture the needed interuptions that usually popped up anytime  
they tried to get close. In fact, this particular vaction had been  
enforced by a higher kami, due to a special request by a very special  
lady in blue.  
  
Don't worry though, he'll be back on duty in a couple of days.  
  
  
  
  
  
The engaged-against-their-will-at-the-beginning couple  
eventually reached the park and found a bench to sit down on. Ranma was  
silent for a few moments, trying to gather both the courage and strength  
to say what he needed. Akane somehow sensed this and decided to try and  
make things a bit easier.  
  
She took a deep breath and remembered the talk she had with  
Kasumi about her anger. Her older sister had told her, `You'd be  
surprised what you'll find out if you keep your anger in check and just  
talk to him.'  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, too," she said at last. "I  
think it's time to clear up a few things. I-I know I get... upset quite  
a bit and sometimes jump to conclusions. Well, I'm sorry about that, but  
I'll make you deal: I'll be honest with you, if you'll be honest with  
me. I promise to hear you out and I won't get upset or hit you, no  
matter what you say, okay?" She had to remember to thank Nabiki about  
that idea, too. If it worked.  
  
Ranma gulped and nodded, but the tension level seemed to drop a  
bit. "O-okay." He looked down. "It's not like I don't deserve it, since  
I haven't been that nice ta ya at times... I-I'm sorry..."  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we both have things we  
need to work on. But first, I need to know: How do you feel about our  
engagement?"  
  
Ranma cleared his throat. [Okay, here goes...] "I, well, I just  
don't wanna to force you into anythin' you don't want. I know it's our  
parents' idea, but I don't want them forcin' us together if it ain't  
what you want." He looked down. "I guess... I just want ya ta be happy,  
that's all."  
  
Akane looked up at him, smiling a little at his concern for  
her. "Ranma, I think you should know, that I do care about you, a great  
deal. You can be insulting, egotistical, a jerk, and many other things."  
Ranma's face dropped, and she brought a hand up to lift his chin. "But  
you also can be kind, caring, protective, honorable, and self-  
sacrificing." Surprise and wonder worked their way onto his face.  
"Didn't you even think about why I was willing to go through with the  
wedding?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "I thought your dad was just bribin' you with  
the naniichaun water for me," he replied glumly.  
  
Akane sighed noisily and resisted the urge to strike him.  
[Don't get mad, don't get mad.] "That wasn't it at all, Ranma! Do you  
really think I could be forced into marriage I didn't want!?" After it  
came out, she realized it sounded a bit more harsh than she intended.  
[Control.]  
  
Ranma's anger rose a bit at that. "But..."  
  
She cut him off quickly, knowing she had to get this out. "It  
was because of all the things that happened at Jusendo, Baka! While I  
was a doll, I was conscious of all the things happening around me, and I  
could hear what was going on." Her voice became softer. "I saw how you  
shut off when you thought I was dead. The same thing happened to my dad  
when my mother died, and I knew they were really in love. I saw how hard  
you fought for me, how you wouldn't give up and wouldn't let me give  
up."  
  
She stopped to wipe a few tears off her face. [How'd they get  
there?] She continued. "There were several times I was tempted to let  
go, but then I would hear your voice begging me to come back. And then I  
heard you say you loved me and I knew that despite whatever else you  
were, you would always be there for me, whenever I needed you. I knew  
then, that I wouldn't mind being married to you."  
  
She took another breath. "And I finally allowed myself to  
realize... I-I love you, Ranma." Somehow, it seemed easier to say after  
she had said it out loud at the mage compound. "I can't go on like this,  
though. I don't want anymore misunderstandings between us, so, I need to  
know how you truly feel. If you don't want me, or pick someone else, let  
me know now. I promise not to get upset, I just need to know." There,  
she had risked it all and put her heart on the line. [But please love  
me, Ranma. I don't know if I could live if you didn't...]  
  
Ranma gulped and gazed into her big, brown eyes. He couldn't  
believe what he just heard, despite the fact that she had said while  
holding him during the battle with Krynn. "Y-you love me? You really  
mean it?"  
  
She returned his gaze evenly, her face reddening, her voice  
fluctuating a little. "Yes, I do. I can finally admit that to both  
myself and to you. I-I don't want to lose you, ever."  
  
In that one moment, his world was turned upside down. Akane  
loved him. No love potions, or magic jewels, tricks or dares. He knew  
she cared for him at least a little, after all the times she helped him  
when he needed it (not that he'd ever admit he needed help).  
  
Ranma stared dumbly at her, even as his brain shut down from  
information overload. Incredibly intense sensations rushed through his  
body. He didn't know what they were, but he did know he wanted them to  
continue, as if they were some highly addictive drug. His face was  
flushed and his heart was thumping for attention.  
  
No wait, that was Akane thumping his chest, her face showing an  
interesting combination of anger and nervousness. "Well!?"  
  
He blinked, trying to jump-start his brain, and a thought  
popped in. [Can you really afford to keep waiting?] Out of habit, he was  
about to deny strenously and throw in an insult, but that thought  
stopped it cold. "Akane..." he started, wide-eyed. [I've got to do this.  
I have to!] But he looked down and spoke in a quiet voice. "I... I don't  
want to lose you, either." And in even a quieter voice, almost a  
whisper, he added, "I-I l-l-loveyou,too."  
  
"Oh, Ranma!"  
  
Suddenly Ranma was enveloped with crushing force, a head buried  
into his chest. He could feel wet spots forming on his shirt and was at  
a complete loss as to what to do, other then put his free hand around  
her. Eventually, she looked up at him, her eyes glistening and wet  
streaks down her cheeks.  
  
[She's crying!] Ranma thought, incredulously, and became  
worried. "Akane? What's wrong? Ah geez, what'd I do know?"  
  
She sniffed. "Nothing, Ranma. For once in her your life, you  
did everything just right." Feeling a sudden, overwhelming urge, Akane  
reached up the remaing distance with her head.  
  
Ranma, wondering what she was up to, was taken totally by  
surprise when her lips were suddenly hot on his. Some incredibly small  
part of his brain that did not shut down with the rest, took control of  
his lips and began to kiss her back.  
  
A jolt of electricity passed through them as the outside world  
fell away. Passions that had been long suppressed and bottled for most  
of a year, exploded within the span of a few minutes.  
  
Akane moved her hands up to cup his face, even as she continued  
the caressing of lips. She briefly wondered if her heart would explode,  
beating as hard and fast as it was.  
  
But it was wonderful! It was everything she dreamed about and  
more. Oh sure, they bumped noses more than once and mistimed their  
kisses, but she knew they'd get better with time, and she planned on  
putting in many practice sessions with him.  
  
Ranma's brain was still blank, as he was working mainly on  
instinct. All his world was centered on the girl in his arms, and her  
lips in particular.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, but was really several  
minutes, Akane eventually broke the final kiss and rested her head on  
his chest. Both were panting heavily, both content and scared at the  
direction their life had now taken.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and wrapped his non-broken arm around her  
waist, suddenly realizing how warm he felt, and in particular how hot  
his face was. [She feels so delicate in my arms. I wonder why?]  
  
They probably would've stayed that way all night, if it wasn't  
for the whistles and catcalls.  
  
Immediately they were several feet apart, several dark shades  
of red coloring their faces as they scanned for the noisemakers. That's  
when Ukyo, Kenji, and Yuri walked out of the shadows.  
  
"Oh come on you two," Yuri teased. "We watched the whole thing,  
don't try to  
fool us."  
  
Force of habit finally kicked in for Ranma. "Are kiddin', why  
would I..." he started.  
  
"Shut up, Ranchan!" Ukyo said forcefully, bringing her battle  
spatula down on his head to enforce the command. A couple of months ago,  
she would have broken them up when she first arrived and saw them  
chatting in the park, but things had changed for her.  
  
She had known for awhile that Ranma didn't love her as anything  
more than a friend, so she had a little time to get used to that. She  
had known for almost as long that he had loved Akane instead, and that  
Akane had loved him. She was still getting used to that.  
  
But to actually see the way they were making out a few moments  
ago, and to know that they were actually, really, together... She never  
really thought it would hurt that much. It twisted her heart in more  
ways then she could imagine, even as she wished she could be in Akane's  
place. But it was not to be and dwelling on it wasn't going to help her  
at all.  
  
"Don't screw it up!" she yelled at him, even as she removed her  
battle spat'. "If you EVER think of taking it all back or make Akane-  
chan upset, I'll never forgive you. I'll fulfill my vow of revenge that  
I held for ten years to hunt down and kill you if you ever make me  
regret giving you up!"  
  
Ranma gulped and nodded, while everyone else chuckled.  
  
"So what are you three doing out here anyway?" Akane asked,  
trying to ease the tension and change the subject.  
  
"Actually, we were on our way over to your house for dinner,  
Akane-san," Kenji stated. "Remember, your father invited us along with  
the Saotome's. We just happened to pass by here when Ukyo-san saw you  
and Saotome sitting here, and said she wanted to watch."  
  
Ukyo's spatula promptly found Kenji's face. "Now you better  
shut up, sugar."  
  
Kenji mumbled something that could have been an apology into  
the metal and Ranma, eyeing the two, decided to turn the tables. "So,  
Ucchan, Kenji... When's your next date?"  
  
Ukyo and Kenji immediately started denying everything,  
prompting Yuri to jump in. "Oh, I think they like each other all right.  
But I assume it'll take awhile for them to realize that."  
  
Kenji cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, shall we get back to the  
business at hand?"  
  
"Yes!" Ukyo agreed. "This is a happy moment for you two! So,  
when's the wedding?"  
  
The group continued the conversation was they walked to the  
Tendo residence. Ranma and Akane walked along with Akane holding on to  
his arm. Kenji took a chance and slipped his hand into Ukyo's while they  
walked, blushing slightly. Ukyo squeezed slightly letting him know it  
was okay. After awhile, Akane dropped back to talk to Ukyo alone, while  
Kenji moved up to talk to Ranma and Yuri.  
  
"So, are you really ok with this, Ukyo-chan?" Akane asked  
hesitantly. "I still want us to be friends, and I know Ranma would like  
that."  
  
Ukyo thought for a minute, then sighed. "I'd be lying if I said  
I was happy with it. But I knew he could only choose one of us. Despite  
what happened at the wedding, and our actions afterward, I still held  
out some hope that he'd come to love me." She gave a weak smile. "I'll  
say this, if I couldn't have him, I would rather he had chosen you, as  
opposed to Shampoo or Kodachi." They shared a short laugh together over  
that. "Just give me some time, okay? It'll still take me some time to  
get completely over him. Konatsu had awhile to help me deal with this,  
and so has Yuri."  
  
Akane stopped and gave Ukyo a hug, which she returned.  
"Anything I can do for you, just let me know."  
  
The chef half-smiled. "For starters, call me Ucchan; all my  
close friends do."  
  
They seperated and continued on, talking about less sensitive  
subject matter. In no time, they were at the front gate. Opening it,  
they stepped inside.  
  
Dinner passed quickly with light conversation about topics of  
no real importance. While most of the group was oblivious, Nabiki  
noticed a strange air between her little sister and her fiance. They  
weren't exchanging any sort of insults and she occasionally saw one or  
the other look up and smile at the other, then quickly look away and  
rejoin the conversation.  
  
[Hmmm, methinks something happened between my little sister and  
my soon-to-be brother-in-law,] she thought. [Could they have actually  
worked out their problems? I think a little `sisterly' talk is on order  
tonight.]  
  
No one realized that another figure was watching them from the  
darkness. He had observed Ranma and Akane in the park, and had heard  
everything. [Yes,] he thought to himself. [They are practically ready,  
and not a moment too soon.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane went upstairs quickly and headed for her room after the  
guests left, including Ranma, leaving just the orginal four Tendos in  
the house. All through dinner she could swear she was broadcasting some  
sort of signal that said, "Ranma and I love each other and are really  
together!" She didn't want to let the family know just yet and it seemed  
the secret had been kept. Opening her door, she slipped inside and  
breathed a sigh of relief. She made it!  
  
At least that's what she thought anyway.  
  
"What took you so long?" Akane turned around to see Nabiki  
sitting on her bed.  
  
"W-what are you doing here!?" Akane nearly stuttered in  
surprise.  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes dramatically. "How dumb do you think I  
am sis? I'm hurt." She sighed. "You have to make a decision on your  
engagement soon and you haven't had a chance to talk with Ranma yet. So  
when you two headed out tonight, I assumed it was to talk to him.  
Therefore, I knew you'd come back in one of two moods. Either he  
rejected you, and you'd be feeling angry and upset, so I'd have to  
comfort you, or there was option number 2. I think you experienced  
option 2." Nabiki leaned foreword. "So, did you use your tongue?"  
  
Akane was shocked. "Nabiki! What makes you think anything  
happened between me and that pervert?"  
  
"Don't give me that!" Nabiki admonished. She then raised her a  
voice a bit. "Okay Kasumi!"  
  
The door opened and the eldest Tendo daughter entered, smile on  
her face. She immediately hugged her younger sister. "Oh Akane-chan,  
congratulations!"  
  
Akane staggered a bit and plopped down into her desk chair.  
"What are you guys doing? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on, the *look* is all over your face," Nabiki said  
while Kasumi sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"What look?" Akane squeaked, knowing she was losing the battle.  
  
Nabiki grinned. "The one that says you just made out with the  
guy of your dreams."  
  
Kasumi left some room between them and patted the space. "Come  
over here and tell us all about it. After all, that's what sisters are  
for!"  
  
"You really surprise me sometimes, oneechan," Nabiki admitted  
while Akane reluctantly sat down between them. "I don't think you're  
nearly as oblivious as you seem to be." Kasumi merely smiled, while  
Nabiki turned back to her other sister. "Now, spill the beans, Akane."  
  
The youngest Tendo sighed. Apparently, she was not going to be  
able to get away with it, so she shrugged. "There's not that much to  
tell. He just told me loved me and I told him I loved him."  
  
"And?" Nabiki promted.  
  
Akane brought her knees up and planted her face between them.  
"And then we kissed," she added, her ears burning. Then she brought her  
face up, a faraway gaze on her face. "And it was the most wonderful  
thing in the world!"  
  
Nabiki giggled. "Way to go, sis! It's about time. You just be  
sure to hang onto him this time, `cause if you don't unite the schools,  
I will!" It wasn't the total truth. To her, Ranma had a nice body, but  
she was looking for someone with a little more intellectual spunk.  
  
Akane stared at her sister. "Nabiki! You do and I'll drag your  
butt into the dojo and evaluate your skills!"  
  
Nabiki actually gulped, since she really couldn't tell if her  
sister was serious.  
  
"I'm glad it worked out for you, Akane-chan," Kasumi added,  
draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks to you, oneechan," Akane returned. "Your advice helped a  
lot."  
  
Nabiki jumped in. "Anyway, wait'll you hear about the date  
Kasumi made with the good doctor..."  
  
They stayed for a long time talking about things that girls  
talk about, mostly boys I think. (Author's note: I'm a guy so I really  
have no idea what girls talk about. Really, I don't. Maybe I should go  
find that Nyaniichaun...) 


	2. Chapter 2

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com   
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000   
  
DISCLAIMER: I deny that I'm an all-poweful gaijin who's going to write   
himself into the story and solve all problems and beat everybody with   
one hit. On second thought, maybe I will...   
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges   
All That We Have Known   
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went normal, which was really saying a   
lot. Ranma expected that something would happen, given the fact he   
finally confessed his innermost feelings to Akane. Fate seemed to have a   
way of throwing a monkey wrench in the works whenever something good   
started to happen to him.   
  
The couple agreed that, while their family would know, they   
didn't want to let anyone in their school know just yet. They wanted   
time to enjoy their new relationship without everyone bugging them about   
it.   
  
They did tell Ranma's mother about their new status, since they   
felt she had to know. With her help, they were able to convince the   
happily babbling fathers to lay of the wedding until the couple felt   
they were ready. Of course, the clincher was the katana that was clearly   
visible the entire time. She also let Ranma move back into the Tendo   
home to be close to his iinazuke (and maybe show off some manly   
behavior). The Tendo dojo was also closer to the school, so there was a   
shorter walk.   
  
Genma and Soun quickly agreed, then in a true display of   
parenting skills, left to get drunk.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later, a letter was delivered to the Tendo residence,   
the Saotome household, and Ucchan's, inviting them to come to the   
Nekohanten. The note especially invited Kenji to come. When the amnesiac   
mentioned, everyone assumed it had something to do with his memory   
restoration.   
  
They were half right.   
  
So on a Saturday night, a large group piled into the   
restaurant. The group consisted of practically everybody in those three   
households. Tofu also showed up, when Kasumi requested him as an escort.   
Of course Mousse and Shampoo were there as well, but Ryoga had left   
after his injuries healed and nobody had seen him since.   
  
When they were all in, the first difference they noticed was   
that all the tables were gone, except for one in the middle. Chairs   
lined the walls, and Shampo was nowhere to be seen. When asked, all   
Mousse would say was then she'd be out when she was ready.   
  
Several minutes passed before the purple-haired Amazon walked   
down the stairs to join them, adorned in a robe that was similar to   
Cologne's, except hers was in shades of blue and purple. An amulet hung   
from a gold chain around her neck, a strange symbol adorning it. Her   
left arm was also out of the cast, signifying that her fractured arm   
must've been healed enough to remove it.   
  
She gazed at each of the room's occupants as she descended the   
steps, nervousness mounting in her. she told   
herself. I am an Amazon warrior, and I will face this as such.   
  
The time for mourning her great-grandmother was over. Now was   
the time for action and she must appear strong. The amulet around her   
neck would help, by enabling her to speak clear Japanese so she could   
convey what she wanted accurately. It was one of the trinkets passed to   
her when Cologne gave everything to her.   
  
Everyone quieted down when she spoke. "Greetings everyone, I   
wish to thank you for meeting with me tonight."   
  
There were quite a few murmurs around the room at her language,   
but they quieted down when requested by Mousse. Ranma wasn't the only   
one who noticed how down and defeated the myopic Amazon looked. I   
wonder what his problem is?   
  
"I have two main things to discuss tonight," she continued. "Now   
that my great-grandmother has passed on, we will be returning to China   
in two weeks. There are two things that must be settled by then. The   
first order of business is the last thing my great-grandmother was   
working on: removing the memory seal placed on Soyokaze Kenji-san. I   
have studied the notes she left, and am able to perform to spell   
necessary. Do you wish that I do this, Soyokaze Kenji-san?"   
  
All eyes turned to the amnesiac young man who literally dropped   
into their life. Kenji inhaled deeply, suddenly aware he was the center   
of attention. He tried to think on what he knew about the female Amazon   
across the room. He was told she was part of the party that saved him   
when he was taken, so that said something for her. But Ukyo didn't seem   
to have many good things to say about her, and he got the impression the   
chef didn't trust the Amazon.   
  
He knew they were waiting for an answer from him. "Uh, actually   
I've been thinkin' about that. While I guess I could live out my life as   
I am now, I do really want to know what my parents and previous life   
were like."   
  
It was acutally more like he needed to know. Where did he come   
from? What kind of person was he? He couldn't recall 17 years of his   
life, except for bits and pieces, and it was beginning to bug him more   
and more.   
  
He felt Yuri on his left, slip an arm around his shoulder and   
hug him in support and understanding. "I guess I feel that if I don't   
take this chance, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. So yes,   
Shampoo-san, if you could do this for me, I'd very much appreciate it."   
  
Shampoo nodded. "Very well. We will start as soon as we clear   
one more matter   
up. Whatever happens, I give my word that I will do my best to remove   
the memory seal."   
  
Ranma suddenly got a sinking feeling of where this was headed.   
  
Shampoo's next words confirmed it. "Ranma, by Amazon law I must   
marry you and take you back to Joketsuzoku. I love you very much and I   
know I would make a strong wife for you." Her voice became thicker with   
emotion. "I know I could make you so happy. So please, won't you marry   
me and come back with me?" Several people noticed tears begin to form in   
her eyes, as if she already knew the answer, but was desperately hoping   
otherwise.   
  
All eyes were now on Ranma, who gulped. "Shampoo, I'm sorry, but   
I can't marry you." He glanced at Akane, briefly. "I'm real sorry about   
about your laws and everything. If there's something I can do ta help   
ya, I'll try, but I can't marry you." Ranma took a deep breath and Akane   
gave his hand a squeeze in support.   
  
Shampoo hardened her face, forcing back the tears. "Then there   
are three options left," Shampoo stated. "Someone must defeat you Ranma,   
which would prove you were not the strongest. I don't think that is   
possible at this time. An Amazon must defeat me and take me as his wife.   
A claim by an Amazon is stronger than that of an outsider."   
  
All eyes turned to Mousse, who hung his head his head. All knew   
of his love for Shampoo, and knew that he couldn't bring himself to hurt   
her in any way.   
  
Akane spoke up. "Wait a minute, you mentioned three things.   
You've only explained two."   
  
Shampoo nodded. She recalled the ritual   
challenge and spoke the words. "By Amazon law, Ranma is mine. I now ask   
if there is any females in this room who would challenge me for the   
possession of this male. Are there any here who would attempt to take   
him from me? If so, they may fight me for possession rights. The loser   
will give up their claim on Ranma forever." She grinned in triumph.   
  
There were several gasps in the room, even as Ranma saw where   
this was going. Shampoo was the strongest female fighter in the room.   
Her last chance was her best chance, since it seemed there would be no   
one who could beat her.   
  
"I challenge you!"   
  
"Akane, no!" Ranma pleaded.   
  
Akane turned to him. "No Ranma, you've fought for me, it's my   
responsibility to do the same." She turned to Shampoo and said with   
conviction. "I will fight for him."   
  
"Then I accept your challenge, Akane," Shampoo said, unwavering.   
"By Amazon law, If you win, the kiss of marriage will be broken and I   
will leave in peace. If I win, then you and your clan will give up all   
claim on Ranma and he returns to China with me. Do you agree?"   
  
Ranma shot to his feet. "I am not a prize to be fought over!   
Akane, you can't do this!" If the Tendos gave up their claim on him, his   
honor would force him to return to China with Shampoo.   
  
Akane stood up next to him and met his eyes. "I can and I will   
because it's exactly what you have done and would do! You have to learn   
to trust me!"   
  
He paused. "Akane, I... I do trust you. But, you can't win!"   
  
She scowled, but kept her anger in check. "Yes I can! IF you   
believe in me." She looked up at him with as loving a gaze as she could   
manage. "Please?"   
  
Ranma looked around helplessly, but nobody had anything else to   
add. Finally, his gaze returned to her loving and imploring face. His   
resolve broke and he sighed. "Oh, all right."   
  
"Thank you, Ranma." Akane turned back to Shampoo. "I agree to   
your terms."   
  
"We shall meet in combat two weeks from today if that is all   
right with you Akane," Shampoo stated, to which Akane nodded. "Now, as I   
stated before, this will have no impact on Kenji-san's memory   
restoration. It was great-grandmother's last wish that this take place   
if Kenji-san wanted it to. I give my word as an Amazon warrior, no harm   
shall come to him. We'll take a short break while I get ready, then   
we'll continue. None of you need stay for this, I only asked you all to   
come as witnesses for Akane's challenge." She bowed to the assembled   
group and went in to the kitchen.   
  
Nervous conversation immediately started up again upon her   
departure.   
  
  
  
  
  
Outside, a figure who had been listening dashed away. He had   
just learned important information that he knew his mistress would want   
to hear. He gulped.   
  
  
  
  
  
Mousse approached Ranma and Akane. "Saotome, Akane-san, I'm   
truly sorry about this. If I wasn't such a coward; if I could fight   
Shampoo..."   
  
"You knew what she was going to say before didn't you?" Ranma   
accused. Mousse nodded. "How could you let her do that!? Why can't you   
be a man and fight her!?"   
  
Mousse looked up and met Ranma's gaze. "Could you fight and   
hurt Akane?" Ranma backed down as he realized Mousse's position. "Then   
you know how I feel. I wish you luck, Akane-san. Not only will you lose   
Ranma if you fail, I will lose Shampoo. I cannot help you." His head   
dropped. "I only wish things were different." With that he walked away.   
  
Kenji trotted over when he saw Mousse walk away. "Um, I don't   
know much of what's going on, or the history between you and Shampoo,   
but..."   
  
"You want to know if you should trust Shampoo with the spell?"   
Akane finished for him.   
  
The amnesiac nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"Shampoo is a lot of things," he said, "but being completely   
honorless is not one of `em. If she gives her word, I think she'll keep   
it." He took Kenji's hand and shook it. "You'll be okay, I'll be right   
here."   
  
"Thanks, Saotome. You too, Akane-san. I hope everything works   
out."   
  
Shampoo came back into the room with an old looking scroll and   
a couple of containers. The room quieted down.   
  
"This spell requires several parts," she began. "Kenji-san,   
would you please sit on the table here." Kenji hugged his sister and sat   
on the table. "I have a potion for you to consume. When that's done,   
you'll lay on this table while I begin the spell. You'll have to be   
bound during this time." Kenji frowned at her, but she continued. "When   
the seal goes, you'll begin to experience many of your memories all over   
again. You may or may not try to physically act out everything. This is   
to keep you front hurting yourself or others. This will be over and you   
should have everything back in anywhere from 4 to 6 hours. The rest of   
your memories will come back in time."   
  
Kenji looked over the assembled group and his sister. He then   
took the orange potion from Shampoo. "Well, here's to memory lane,   
bottom's up!" And he downed the drink. "Ack! Tastes like sweaty gym   
shorts."   
  
Kenji laid down on the table while Mousse and Shampoo tied him   
down with some strong rope. She instructed him to close his eyes, then   
sprinkled some green powder over him. In a few minutes, everyone   
realized he was asleep. She explained that it was easier this way since   
the mind normally paralyzes the body at night to prevent someone from   
acting out their dreams.   
  
She then began to read the scroll.   
  
Not even Mousse understood what she was saying, since it was in   
a language that nobody understood. Well, Tofu said he understood a few   
parts here and there. All he could explain though, was it was something   
about beseeching the god of dreams to release the thoughts inside Kenji   
from magical control. The amnesiac's body began to glow orange, and then   
it faded as Shampoo sat down, exhausted.   
  
"Now the rest is up to him," she explained. "Over the next few   
hours, he will have to come to terms with his repressed thoughts. If he   
can do that, he should be fine."   
  
"Can we touch him?" Yuri asked.   
  
Shampoo nodded. "It should be okay. Just make sure he has room   
to breath. Treat him as someone in deep sleep, or a coma. The spell has   
drained me, so I am going to get some rest. You can call me if you need   
me." And with that, she headed back upstairs.   
  
Yuri and Ukyo moved to either side of him and each held a hand   
as they watched his face. For the first couple of hours, he was   
relatively quiet. His face would flicker between various emotions:   
Happy, sad, anger, fear, and others. Occasionally he would mumble   
something that was too soft to hear or say something out loud that Yuri   
would try her best to explain.   
  
They decided to watch him in shifts, so some rested while   
others watched, talked to him, and tried to make him comfortable. It   
wasn't until the end of the fourth hour that things really started to   
liven up.   
  
  
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
Kenji thought as he floated in a black space.   
Without warning, scenes began playing themselves out.   
  
Images of a softball game with a man he identified as his   
father, popped up. It dissolved to show a sparring session with a woman he knew to   
be his mother.   
  
As each scene would pop up, Kenji would start to remember the   
details and the scene would clarify. Some would have sound, some   
wouldn't.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
There he was, blowing out the candles on his fifth birthday.   
Walking to school with his sister. Playing around in class. Doing   
homework with his sister and mom. Training and sparring with his mom.   
Dad taking him out flying at night.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
At first he was able to assimilate all the information that was   
coming at him. Sights, sounds, and other memories reintergrated   
themselves back into his mind. Then, without warning, the images sped   
up.   
  
But the images   
kept going faster.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
Playing with his sister. His eleventh birthday. Dad training   
him at night. Dumping water on dad. Getting lost in the woods. He   
finally got the wind blast to work, his dad right there with him.   
Playing baseball.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
His head began to pound as pain flashed through his skull. He   
cried out and begged for release, but the onslaught of forgotten   
memories railroaded him. He began to convulse as his subconscious   
endeavored to make sense of the huge jumble of sensory information.   
  
It overloaded.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
His sixteenth birthday. Harvesting the farm crops. His first   
martial arts tournament. He came in 7th place. Falling off a cliff and   
twisting his ankle. Mom and Dad arguing. And waking up to a burning   
house...   
  
Kenji screamed.   
  
The flames danced around him and he panicked. His mind, already   
stressed from the forcefed memories, broke down. His only thoughts were   
of escape.   
  
He found a path and ran towards it, but the flames roared up   
and blocked it. With a frightened yelp, he jumped away and called for   
his family.   
  
No one responded. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as the   
fire closed in. His body froze up and he began to mumble incoherently.   
The hellish-red flames eventually reached him, lapping up his body.   
  
  
  
*FLASH*   
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma and Ukyo were watching him when he cried out. He began to   
struggle against the ropes, pulling at them while seemingly trying to   
escape some invisible enemy. The first cry woke everyone up who was   
resting, and they quickly went over to him.   
  
Nabiki and Kasumi had already left by this time, escorted by   
their father. Nodoka had left as well, but Genma hadn't gone with her.   
He still wasn't sure how welcome he would be.   
  
"What's going on?" Yuri asked frantically.   
  
"I don't know!" Ranma replied. "He just started screaming and   
struggling."   
  
"Talk to him you, Yuri-chan," Akane suggested. "Let him hear   
your voice and maybe he'll calm down."   
  
"Oniichan," Yuri said softly, taking his hand. "I'm here. Listen   
to me, it's going to be okay."   
  
The unconcious amnesiac seemed to calm a little bit, but   
immediately his cries went back into full force. No one seemed to notice   
the air currents pick up in the room.   
  
In Kenji's mind, he was reliving the details of his burning   
house. Those memories reacted with his newly gained fear of fire causing   
his mind to retreat and his body to take over. It was doing everything   
it could to get him free.   
  
"Uh, guys, I think we have a problem," Ranma said when the winds   
intensified. "Remember what happened in the cavern..."   
  
Akane's mouth dropped open. "If he keeps this up... We need to   
get everyone out of here! Ucchan and Yuri-chan, keep trying to calm him!   
Somebody get Shampoo, we need her!"   
  
Tofu fought the increasing winds to come up to the table that   
held Kenji.   
  
"Doc, can you do something to incapacitate him?" Ranma asked.   
  
"I might, hold on!" he replied. He reached out his hand and was   
immediately blown back into a wall.   
  
"Tofu!" Akane yelled, but the doc was out cold.   
  
"Oh no!" Ukyo exclaimed. "Look at his eyes!"   
  
Kenji's eyes had popped open, totally grey. He seemed to be   
staring at nothing in particular, or at something only he could see.   
  
Yuri felt his forehead and her hand came away slightly moist.   
"He's burning up! `Niichan, what's happening to you!?"   
  
"Perspiring?" Ukyo asked. "Maybe he feels like he is someplace   
hot?"   
  
Yuri looked up as comprehension flooded her face. "The fire! He   
told me he was there that night. He's reliving the fire! But..."   
  
She didn't get a chance to finish as another gust blew them   
away. With a few audible snaps, Kenji's arms and legs broke the   
restraints and he slowly rose, orienting himself into a vertical   
position. His feet were floating about foot off the floor.   
  
That's when he cried out again. "Momma! Papa! Yuri's in   
trouble!"   
  
Yuri concentrated her own wind energy and forced herself to her   
feet. "No I'm not, Kenji! I'm fine, I'm right here! Listen to me,   
oniichan!" She lowered the wind resistance around her body, trying to   
fight the buffeting tornado her brother was generating.   
  
Ranma was holding onto Akane while laying on the floor to avoid   
the chairs which were now flying around the room. "How can she stand up   
like that!?" he asked in wonder.   
  
"Well, they are siblings, so it would make sense they have   
similar abilities with wind," Akane replied.   
  
Shampoo had come back down from her room where she was resting,   
but stayed on the upper part of the stairs, hanging onto the railings.   
Mousse was launching chains and grabbing the flying chairs from the   
kitchen. Shampoo fingered the amulet she was wearing and studied the   
floating boy.   
  
"It's almost over!" she yelled. "The potion is nearly burned out   
of his system. We have to keep him from hurting himself and it should   
end in the next ten minutes or so!"   
  
Most of the flying objects were gone by now, but it was still   
dangerous as several forceful winds emitted by Kenji left small impact   
craters in the walls and floor. Ukyo had stabbed her giant spatula into   
the ground and was holding on tightly. She looked up to see Yuri   
fighting her way towards her brother. She was almost there.   
  
Yuri finally got close enough to grab her brother's hand. "I am   
here, oniichan! Feel my hand, here my voice, and look at me!"   
  
Kenji's eyes were still unfocused and when he spoke, it was   
with the meekness of a child. "Yuri? imoutochan? Where are you? I'm   
scared! It's so hot and there's fire everywhere!" His pupil-less eyes   
were beginning to shed tears.   
  
"I'm right here, Kenji," she said to him. "I'll always be here   
for you." She gently pulled her brother down until his feet touched the   
floor once again. Then she wrapped her arms around him. "It's all in   
your mind, `niichan."   
  
Kenji slowly returned the hug as the winds slowly died.   
"Imouto-chan..." Then, all strength left his body and he collapsed.   
  
Yuri eased her brother slowly to the floor, lying him onto his   
back, and it was quiet in the little restaurant once more. Ranma, Akane,   
and Ukyo gathered around him, while Shampoo and Mousse watched from a   
distance. Several long minutes passed before Kenji stirred and opened   
his eyes.   
  
"Oy, what a headache I have," he said slowly while holding his   
head and groaned   
  
"Do you remember everything now?" Akane asked.   
  
Kenji thought for a second. "Yeah, I think so. Bits and pieces,   
but I have a feeling it'll all come back to me in time." He sat up   
slowly. "I think the headache's fading, too."   
  
Yuri ran her fingers through Kenji's hair. "You sure you're all   
right, `niichan?"   
  
"I'll let you know in a sec. Could someone give me a hand?"   
  
Ranma reached his hand down. "Sure."   
  
His expression changed when he grabbed Kenji's hand. A pained   
look passed Ranma's face and his whole body seemed to vibrate wildy.   
When he finally pried his hand out of the grip, he fell backwards onto   
his butt. Looking up, he could see Kenji rolling in laughter.   
  
"What did you do!?" Ranma demanded to know.   
  
Kenji held up his hand. There was something in it. "Haven't you   
ever seen a joy-buzzer before?"   
  
Yuri joined her brother in laughter. "Yep, that's my bro   
alright! He's back to normal!"   
  
Soon, everyone but Ranma was laughing and he tried to protest.   
"Hey, that ain't funny!"   
  
"What's the matter, boy," Genma slapped his son on the back. "A   
true martial artist can take a joke."   
  
In one smooth motion, Ranma grabbed Kenji's and his father's   
hands and slapped them together. The result was predictable. Genma   
vibrated for several seconds before he could pull his hand away. New   
laughter emerged.   
  
"What's the matter, Oyaji?" Ranma taunted as his father chased   
him out the restaurant. "A true martial artist can take a joke!" Then,   
both were gone.   
  
Akane sighed. "I'd better go after him." She turned around.   
"Congratulations, Kenji-kun, I'll see you all later!"   
  
She left and Ukyo, Yuri, and Kenji left soon after. The mood on   
the way back to the restaurant was a joyous one.   
  
"So, where did that buzzer come from, `niichan?" Yuri asked. "I   
thought you didn't remember doing anything like that."   
  
"I didn't," he replied. "But after you told me what I was like I   
thought I'd buy one and see if it brought back any memories. Just never   
got a chance to use it until now."   
  
"Tell me he's not gonna be doin' stuff like this from now on,"   
Ukyo asked Yuri, a note of pleading in her voice.   
  
Yuri winked at her brother. "You'll learn to live with it. I   
had, too."   
  
Ukyo spun Kenji around till he was looking at her. "Well, if   
you even think about doing anything like that in my restaurant, you'll   
find yourself out on your butt!"   
  
Kenji held up his hands in defeat. "It's okay, Ukyo-san! I'm   
not exactly like I was before, just slightly different. I have yet to   
assimilate all my memories." They began walking again with Kenji in the   
middle and he put his arms around both girls. "Besides, why would I   
wanna jeopardize my life with two lovely young ladies?"   
  
Ukyo laughed and Yuri hugged her brother. "It is good to have   
you back, oniichan."   
  
"It's good to be back, Imouto-chan."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile, it's been an interesting   
week. Kenji finally got his memory back yesterday, and he seems happier   
now, especially since he has his sister back as well.   
  
Kasumi and Tofu-sensei managed to fool us all these past couple   
of years. When I finally cornered her down about Tofu, she explained   
that they actually had some sort of secret understanding. Kasumi knew it   
wasn't the right time for a relationship yet, until someone else could   
take over the domestic duties of the dojo. She never came out and   
actually said it, but I got the impression that I better take my cooking   
and sewing lessons more seriously, otherwise she wouldn't feel   
comfortable letting me take her place when she leaves. So if I want   
Kasumi to have a chance at love, I'm going to have to work hard to be   
able to take her place one day. Thanks for the guilt trip, sis...   
  
What really drives me up a wall, is that they were in love all   
this time but never told us about! Honestly, I don't know what I should   
do about those two.   
  
Cologne is gone, and Shampoo has changed somewhat. She now   
speaks almost perfect Japanese. Has she been hiding that ability, or is   
it something else? She is also much more serious. It has almost been two   
years since she first came here hunting for Ranma, and now she'll be   
heading home at the end of two weeks, with or without him. That's up to   
me. I'll have to fight her for possession of him. Ranma said he'll try   
to help me prepare for the fight, and Ukyo's volunteered to help as   
well.   
  
I guess the combined confrontations of Saffron and Krynn have   
finally convinced Ranma that he can't always protect me. He says I   
shouldn't totally rely on my Tora Dokiken technique. As if! I've finally   
got the power to match both him and Shampoo on equal terms! He's just   
jealous that I can match him if I want to!   
  
However, he does have a good point, too. I can't rely soley on   
the technique, since I probably wouldn't be able to keep it going long   
enough to beat Shampoo. I still don't know where it came from. Thinking   
back on that day, all I can recall is that, for the first time in my   
life, I was felt totally focused and determined. I just knew I couldn't   
allow my friends to be hurt anymore, and I was willing to do whatever it   
took to protect them.   
  
Speaking of Ranma, that baka finally admitted he loves me, and   
we kissed! About time, too! When I think of all we've been through since   
he arrived here, it's seems like a miracle we finally got to this point.   
We're gonna take it slow, however, since neither one of us wants to rush   
things and risk the situation exploding in our face. I think I can be   
content to just explore these new feelings with him for now.   
  
Kasumi is going to be attending a local medical school. It   
seems the reason that she borrowed all those books from Tofu were to   
study them. Apparently, she wants to help out at his clinic when she   
moves in with him (after being properly married to him of course). I   
wonder if Tofu has any idea what goes through the mind of his Kasumi?   
  
Well, it's getting late, I've had a rough day of training with   
Ranma, and I've got school tomorrow. I'll let you know how things turn   
out.   
  
Akane   
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Kenji's got his memories back. Will he return to his practical joker   
ways? Only time will tell... 


	3. Chapter 3

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters okay! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Ranma walked on the ground next to Akane for once. With his  
broken arm, Akane convinced him that the fence wasn't a good idea. What  
if he fell?  
  
Ranma snorted at that, but after waving her mallet around, he  
conceeded.  
  
More and more lately, he found himself unable to say no to  
Akane. Mostly since a `No' got him a mallet, and a `Yes' got him a kiss.  
That, and he really didn't want to get her really mad at him anymore.  
  
School had been remarkably normal. Too normal. He was half  
hoping to get drained by Miss Hinako or attacked by Ryoga or Kuno. Maybe  
the fates had decided to lay off until his arm healed, he thought.  
  
He glanced over at Akane, realizing that she seemed to be lost  
in her own thoughts as well. [Probably thinking about the duel at the  
end of next week. She's got a lot of potential, she just needs to focus  
it.] That's something he never really wanted to admit. After seeing how  
good she was when he first arrived, and how little she actually trained,  
he was able to tell how good she could be if she really put her mind to  
it. Almost as good as him.  
  
Again, something he'd never admit out loud.  
  
Akane suddenly turned and noticed him gazing intently at her.  
He quickly turned away, blushing and trying to hide it, and she smiled.  
She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him off to one side.  
  
Ranma was caught off guard, but let himself be pulled along.  
"Huh, Akane, whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Well, we hardly get any time to ourselves," she said. "So I  
thought we could make use of some right now. Look familiar?"  
  
Ranma glanced around and realized it was the same park they  
were in last week, when they finally decided to stop playing games with  
each other, and confirm to the other what was really in their hearts.  
The small park was deserted at the moment, as was the familiar park  
bench. He knew what she had in mind when she pulled him down on the  
bench and kissed him.  
  
After pulling away, Ranma feigned disinterest."Aw, who'd wanna  
make out with a tomboy like you..."  
  
"Baka." She punched him lightly, then moved in on him again. She  
loved kissing him, it stirred up so many wonderful feelings. At times  
she needed this, as if to confirm that yes, things had changed. When  
they came up for air, Ranma took the opportunity to ask her something  
that was on her mind.  
  
"Akane," he began. "There's this, uh, little restaurant that  
just opened and I was, uh, kinda wondering if you'd maybe like to go out  
Friday?" [Hope Nabiki was right about this...]  
  
Akane smiled and hugged him. "I'd love to Ranma!" She realized,  
as well as him, that they really hadn't had much time together, on a  
date. They'd been places together, but the family was always with them.  
They also had a small date once before, after the garden maze incident  
where Akane became Ranma's fiancee again.  
  
This, however, would be a more romantic-type date, at least,  
that's what she hoped for.  
  
"There is a condition," he stated, holding a finger up.  
  
She backed up and frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ya haveta work extra hard in your training and be able to focus  
your ki enough to project it," he explained. It was really the only  
thing he could really teach her at the moment with his arm still  
healing. She was real close to fully mastering and controlling her ki,  
being able to form a small ki ball with the Moko Takabisha, but holding  
onto it and projecting it was still a problem. "That is, if you think  
you're up to it."  
  
She smirked. "Challenge, huh? You're on!" Then her expression  
became softer and a little serious. "I know you're worried about me  
Ranma. I promise you I won't let you down. I can't lose you now that  
I've finally found you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and  
rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you either," he replied quietly. "Shampoo's  
a strong fighter, but she doesn't think you can focus your ki.  
Hopefully, you'll have a couple of surprises in store in the way of a ki  
blast and that Tora Dokiken thing you do." He frowned. "You never did  
tell me how you came up with that."  
  
She smirked. "Jealous that I can do something you can't?"  
  
"What me?" He laughed. "Of course not! I could easily learn to  
do it if I wanted."  
  
"Baka." She sighed. "Well, I know you want to know, so I'll tell  
you after I beat Shampoo. Think of that as my challenge to you. Train me  
right so I win, and I tell you what I know about the technique."  
  
A chance to learn a new technique, even if it was from Akane.  
There was no way he could turn this down. "Deal."  
  
She smiled warmly up at him. "Now, where were we..." Her face  
move up, even as he moved his lips down to hers.  
  
He was able to kiss her without losing mental capacity now, and  
he thoroughly enjoyed it, feeling it was much better than being kissed  
by Shampoo. He couldn't figure out really why, except that this was  
Akane. Shampoo had always forced her lips on him, anytime she could get  
the opportunity. But Akane's kisses were usually more of a challenge to  
get, and that made them all the more sweeter.  
  
Ten minutes seem to fly by in a matter of moments, before it  
was mutually decided that no more time could be spent. It was time to  
get home for dinner.  
  
Nearby, a small shadowy figure watched them leave. [Yes,  
tonight will be the night. They must be ready now.] He grinned to  
himself as he recalled their passionate make-out session, then thinking  
back on all the times he had waited for them to reach this point,  
goading and teasing them. [It's about time!] His mind drifted to the  
thought of how nice the pretties that Ak-  
  
He smacked his head. [No! Must keep focused! I have more  
important things to think about!] Sighing for lost opportunities, he  
hopped off after them, taking care to keep out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep your guard up!" Ranma commanded.  
  
They were in the dojo after dinner now, working through another  
sparring session. Well, Akane and Yuri were sparring while Ranma, Kenji,  
and Ukyo looked on. Ranma was actually somewhat thankful for his broken  
arm, since it meant he couldn't spar with her. After all, he still  
didn't want to be the one hitting her. So, Ukyo and Yuri had  
volunteered.  
  
"And keep moving, don't became a stationary target," Ukyo added.  
  
Akane fought to control her anger. [I know they're only trying  
to help me,] she told herself. [Still...] She jumped over a leg sweep  
and kicked Yuri in the face lightly before landing on the other side of  
her. Yuri was up again and throwing various level punches that Akane  
worked to avoid.  
  
She was getting better at that; she used to just try and block  
everything, but Ranma was trying to teach her to be more mobile.  
Unfortunately, a punch to her midsection got through and backed her up.  
  
Akane ducked under the next one and shot up with an uppercut  
when Yuri over-extended. Following up as Yuri staggered backwards, Akane  
delivered a spinning kick to the ninja girl's stomach and causing her to  
double over. A chop to the back of the head dropped her and finished it.  
  
"You're gettin' slow, imoutochan!" Kenji hollered from the  
sidelines where he was sitting next to Ranma and Ukyo. He knew quite  
well how Yuri prized her speed over strength and skill. She was as fast  
as Ranma, but made too many mistakes, becoming sloppy at times.  
  
Yuri groaned as Akane helped her up. "You okay, Yuri-chan?"  
  
"I'll be better as soon as I pound on my brother," she replied  
tersely. "No offense Akane-chan, but I think I'm beat for the night."  
  
She smiled. "It's okay, I wanted to thank both you and Ucchan  
for helping me to train."  
  
"Ready to head back, Yuri?" Kenji asked. She nodded. "Okay then,  
I guess we'll call it a night." He stood up with Ukyo.  
  
"Good idea," Ukyo agreed. "We got some homework to finish up.  
See you guys tomorrow!"  
  
Ranma and Akane waved good-bye to the trio as they marched back  
to Ucchans, then Ranma turned to Akane. "I take it you're still ready  
for more?" She nodded. "Good! Why don't you start with that kata I  
showed you yesterday, then we'll work more on your ki techniques."  
  
Akane walked to the center of the dojo, inhaled slowly to calm  
herself, and began. A bit clumsy at first, but she soon began to feel  
the flow and her movements became as gentle as a dancer's. When she  
finished, Ranma was actually quite impressed. He was about to comment on  
it the heard the sound of clapping echoed from the doorway. A short  
young man walked in as they turned, and they were stunned when his face  
came into view.  
  
They both recognized it instantly, but Akane was first to  
speak. "Happosai!?"  
  
Ranma leapt to his feet. "What do you want?"  
  
"My boy, I thought you would've been more grateful to your old  
master," he said.  
  
Ranma laughed. "Well, I am grateful for your help back at the  
compound, but you haven't taught me anything to be considered my  
master."  
  
Ranma was expecting some sort of retort, but was surprised when  
Happosai agreed. "You're right Ranma, I haven't been a good master to  
you. That's going to change." He sighed. "There are techniques I need to  
pass on to you and Akane-chan before I am gone, so that they survive to  
the next generation."  
  
Ranma and Akane were surprised by the old man's attitude, but  
Akane spoke up first. "What do you mean gone? Surely you'll live even  
longer now that you're young again. We surmised it was the Nanniichuan  
water you drank at the wedding that did this to you."  
  
Happosai nodded. "That's true, however I only look young. For  
many years now I've been actively using my ki to lengthen my life span.  
The damage and the drain from the last battle finally got to me. I  
estimate I only have a couple of weeks left at most." [A little half-  
truth, but it will do.]  
  
They were stunned again. [The old freak, gone?] Ranma thought.  
[I always thought he'd be around forever.] "So what do you have to teach  
me? How to steal underwear?"  
  
Happosai laughed. "In a way. Do you ever wonder why I do that?"  
  
Ranma shrugged. "We just thought you were a hentai."  
  
"That's mostly it now, but it wasn't always like that," he said.  
"You may find it hard to believe, but I was actually a decent guy once,  
before I discovered the technique."  
  
Akane's face was uncertain, as if she wondered where this was  
heading. "What technique?"  
  
The old master's eyes narrowed. "A technique to charge my ki by  
simply making contact with the opposite sex." Ranma and Akane's eyes  
widened. "That's right. But I wasn't strong enough to control it, and I  
had no one who loved me who could've helped me. As I began to get old, I  
used my ki to slow the aging process. So, naturally I had to make  
frequent contact to restore my ki, thus, that's what led me to my  
perversion. It just became a part of my nature." He took a puff on his  
pipe. "I've resolved to control it, however, until I go."  
  
"This is the technique you wanted to pass onto us?" Akane asked  
in disbelief.  
  
Ranma held his hands up. "Forget it, old man. I ain't havin'  
nothin' to do with your perversions."  
  
Happosai sat down. "Ranma-chan, Akane-chan, do you truly love  
each other?"  
  
Both teens looked at each other and blushed. The idea that they  
loved each other was still quite new to them.  
  
"You didn't deny it, so I'll take it as a yes," Happosai said at  
last while the couple looked at each other. "You are both stronger than  
I was at your age, and you are together. As long as you have each other  
and do not fear growing old, you need not give in to the temptation." He  
turned to Ranma. "So, do still think you can't handle this, Ranma m'boy?  
I thought you could master anything?" [When it doubt, go for his ego!]  
And it worked.  
  
"Hey, I can handle anything you throw at me, freak," he boasted.  
  
Happosai grinned. "Good, then it's time we started. It should  
only take a few days for you two to learn the basics. After that, you  
can develop it as you see fit. All I ask is that you keep this to  
yourselves. Never teach anyone this except your children, or the ones  
who you pass your legacy onto. This should be a technique that only a  
very chosen few know. It should never fall into the wrong hands or  
you'll end up with another me, or even someone worse than me."  
  
Akane shivered. "I don't see how that's possible."  
  
"Think about it, my dear," he told her. "The worst I did was  
steal underwear and grope. I could've used my power to steal or kill at  
will. You should know by now that when I'm determined to do something,  
no one could stop me, even Cologne."  
  
[He's right,] Ranma thought. [I may have been able to get the  
best of him a few times, but when he wanted to be mean and wanted to  
win, I couldn't stop him.]  
  
Happosai took another puff on his pipe. "So, are you ready to  
start?" They nodded after a bit of hesitation. "Good. Now don't worry,  
we won't go stealing underwear or glomping on strangers. Unless of  
course you want to."  
  
They both stared at him and he chuckled.  
  
"Okay, that's why I want to teach both of you, so you can use  
each other to practice and recharge. Now, sit down and face each other."  
They did as instructed. "Good, now take each others hands and close your  
eyes. Breath from your diaphragm, in and out, and feel your partner's  
life force. This technique is based on the reactions between yin and  
yang. Your ki will charge naturally on it's own, but when you combine  
your essence with a member of the opposite sex, you temporarily make a  
stronger yin-yang balance. As a result, your ki recharges faster.  
  
"Now, I'm going to hold onto your hands and draw a little from  
Akane-chan." Their eyes shot open as they turned their glares upon.  
Happosai merrely chuckled. "Calm down. I don't need to touch anything  
private. This can be done through simple skin contact, though the effect  
is less. The greater the intimate contact, the greater amount of ki you  
can charge, since you're completing the yin-yang balance more fully.  
  
He took a puff on his pipe, then set it down. "Okay, back to  
the exercises. Close your eyes and try to feel your partner's ki. I am  
going to grab both of your wrists and charge a little ki off Akane-chan  
since I can't draw any from Ranma; unless he becomes a girl. The amount  
you'll lose is a fraction of what I'll get. Now feel what happens."  
  
He reached out and lightly grabbed their wrists. Ranma felt  
Akane's ki drop by a minute fraction, but mainly he detected something  
else he couldn't describe. Happosai was taking something else, but it  
wasn't something vital. And the effect it had on the old man's system  
was remarkable. Akane felt almost the same thing.  
  
Ranma's eyes flashed open. "I felt that! I think I know what  
you were doing!" Happosai motioned him to continue. "I don't think it's  
so much a matter of what you did to Akane, but more what happens to you  
because of it."  
  
Happosai grinned. "You are remarkable Ranma. It took me half a  
year to understand the process. Of course I was still developing it.  
Every living thing secretes nearly indetectable parts of their...  
essences, if you will. When you learn to detect them, you can absorb  
them, and then only if you let it affect you, will it work. You've heard  
that laughter is the best medicine, well this is similar. Your body will  
unconsciously emit certain chemicals under the right conditions. When  
you feel emotions of love or lust for the opposite sex and absorb the  
essence they leave, it will be converted and added to your ki. Why don't  
you give it a try, Ranma-chan."  
  
He nodded and held Akane's hands. He concentrated until he  
began to sense what he did before. He found his love for Akane and  
suddenly felt a small surge in power. It surprised him so much that he  
let go and gasped.  
  
"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I felt it! That's incredible!"  
  
"Well done, m'boy!" Happosai was impressed. "I was right in  
choosing you two as my heirs. Now, when you two have the hang of that,  
I'll come back and teach you some more of the advanced fighting  
techniques. Go ahead and practice. I'll be around." And then he was  
gone.  
  
"Well that was wierd," Akane said at last. Ranma agreed. "I've  
never seen him like this. It seems his mind has changed, as well as his  
body."  
  
"I kinda wonder if the death of the old gh-Cologne has something  
ta do with it," Ranma thought out loud. He had been trying to honor the  
old woman's memory by referring to her by her name instead the `old  
ghoul'. [Guess I'll have to do that with Happosai as well.]  
  
"Yeah." Akane turned to him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
"Okay, now that you have it, it's my turn!"  
  
They reassumed the positions they had before as Akane took her  
turn. Ranma tried to help her through it, since she went for several  
minutes without success. Then, on impulse, she bent foreword and cupped  
Ranma's head in her hands while she kissed him.  
  
That worked.  
  
When she broke off the kiss, they both knew she had done it. Of  
course, when that was realized, their training session rapidly  
degenerated into another make-out session. After fifteen minutes, they  
were both actively glowing from the ki they had charged. It was then  
decided to work on ki blasts in the yard to drain off the excess.  
  
"Okay now, just like yesterday, create the ball and try to hold  
onto it," Ranma coached.  
  
Akane nodded, cupped her hands six inches apart in front of her  
and concentrated. She reached down and found the calm inside her and  
willed her ki to form. Soon, a small blue ball began to grow in her  
hands. It became the size of a baseball and Akane held it for several  
minutes before it winked out.  
  
"Very good, you held it longer than yesterday," he commended  
her.  
  
Akane blushed. "I think it's just because of all the extra ki  
we generated."  
  
Ranma grinned back at her. "Probably, but don't sell yourself  
short. Now do it again, but this time try to throw it at the practice  
dummy. Remember, it's based on confidence, so find that on which your  
most confident in. Then, push it with your mind, as well as your body."  
  
Ever since Ranma had come to Nerima, Akane's confidence had  
never been that high. Not only was he better than her in martial arts,  
but he had a better looking female body. Then, many other indviduals  
came to Nerima after him, each of them better fighters and, in the case  
of the females, better looking than her (at least to her point of view).  
  
As a result, she wasn't very confident about much. That was one  
reason why she fought with Ranma so often, she was deathly scared she  
wasn't good enough for him.  
  
Closing her eyes, Akane flashed through several subjects:  
schoolwork, friends, martial arts skills, trying to find something to be  
confident in. Her mind eventually settled on the fact that Ranma was  
hers. She became confident of her love for him and his love for her.  
With that thought, the ball became bigger in her hands until it was the  
size of a basketball.  
  
Opening her eyes, she brought her hands back slowly, then  
pushed them rapidly foreword again.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The ball went foreword several feet before dropping into the  
ground. With a small flash, it burned itself out. Akane felt a wave of  
enthusiasm, followed by disappointment. She was happy because it worked,  
yet it wasn't nearly on the scale as her iinazuke.  
  
Ranma noticed her look of disappointment, and tried to cheer  
her up. "That was pretty good. Now that ya seem ta have found your  
focus, you're improving your skills more rapidly. By learning to use  
your ki, you've become nearly twice as fast and a whole lot stronger."  
He had always known Akane had a strong ki, the tremendous battle aura  
she generated when provoked proved that. But auras were an unconsciously  
generated form of ki, and Akane just needed to tap it.  
  
She smiled and flashed her eyelids at him. "Arigato, Rama-  
sama," she purred sweetly, causing Ranma to turn red and face away. She  
giggled. She loved playing with him like this. It was so much better  
than hitting him. Then, a new thought entered her mind, something that  
she wanted to ask earlier. "I've seen you use both a ki ball and a beam  
form before. Why is that?"  
  
"Well, ya know I started out with just a ball, `cause it was  
easier to form and and helped me gain control," he replied. "A beam can  
be more powerful, like Ryoga's Shishi Houkodan, but for most situations,  
a ball takes less ki and works just as well. You've never been hit by a  
ki blast, but it works kinda like a distance punch. Basically, you're  
hittin' an opponent from a distance with a solid object." He grinned  
suddenly. "Sort of like when you throw a barbell or a statue at me."  
  
Akane couldn't help but smile. "Baka. Yeah, I think I  
understand now." She turned back to the practice dummy and concentrated,  
the ball forming in her hand. "Moko Takabisha!" This time the ball  
traveled at a faster speed and smacked the dummy dead center, and making  
a nice round hole in it.  
  
Ranma nodded from the sidelines. "Okay, I think you've almost  
got it. Now I think it's time you practiced the Tora Dokiken again. You  
need to work with it and see what's capable of." [Not to mention I wanna  
get a better idea on how you do it.] "As you do it, let me know what  
you're feelin' and what your reactions are."  
  
Akane nodded at him then closed her eyes. She struggled to  
bring the power up but it wasn't responding. [Strange, what's wrong? It  
came to me so easily back at the wizard compound.]  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know!" [Wait a minute, Ranma said emotions are the key  
to controlling one's ki, so what was I feeling?] She smiled as it came  
to her.  
  
"Tora Dokiken!"  
  
Ranma watched as she began to glow her golden color. Then, her  
eyes snapped open and she took the time to study herself.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "I never realized what I looked like." She  
looked back up at him. "It was my determination that did it. Back at the  
compound I was determined to save you and all our friends. Then I felt  
this wierd warping in my ki and it happened."  
  
Ranma walked around her, studying the effect. His gaze  
eventually returned to her face and his breath caught in his throat at  
the sight of her glowing facial features. "An angel..." he whispered  
quietly in awe.  
  
Akane turned a shade of red as her fiance's eyes traversed her  
body, and also when she heard his whispered comment. She was about to  
say something when Ranma reached out his hand for hers. Their eyes met  
for a second and she took his hand.  
  
A sizzling jolt washed over them as the connection was made,  
but neither one let go. Ranma closed his eyes as he felt the ki of his  
iinazuke wash over him and mingle with his; the same glow spreading over  
his body. A strange tingling feeling was left in it's wake, but somehow  
Ranma felt that it was a good thing and he liked it. His eyes opened and  
met hers again and and it was clear they were experiencing the same  
phenomenon.  
  
Akane reached out her other hand and Ranma clasped it  
automatically. She then got the same impish idea from earlier in the  
dojo, and closed the distance between their bodies. As his face came  
down to meet hers, their lips met halfway in a kiss that could only be  
described as... well, it was really indescribable. Mouths opened,  
increasing the fuzzy, tingling feeling they shared.  
  
With a final flash, they parted and the glow disappeared. For a  
full minute, they gazed into each other's eyes, trying to figure out  
what just happened. Finally, Ranma spoke.  
  
"Wow, Akane, that was..."  
  
"Incredible, I know," she finished for him. "I didn't know that  
would happen." She blinked. "Normal kisses are going to seem boring  
compared to that."  
  
Ranma turned an interesting shade of red as what happened  
managed to impact his conciousness. A yawn forced it's way out of his  
mouth, despite his efforts to contain it. Akane matched it.  
  
"I feel so tired all of a sudden," Akane said sleepily.  
  
Ranma nodded. "Me, too. I think that technique really takes it  
out of you."  
  
Akane nodded and then leaned into him as they started into the  
house. Ranma unconciously put his good arm around her as they headed  
inside. A short kiss at Akane's door, then they parted and Ranma went  
back to the guest room to spend the night.  
  
As Ranma lay there, he couldn't help but feel good. [This is so  
much better than fighting all the time! And that kiss was incredible!]  
He absently touched his lips as the memory played out.  
  
[At last, my life seems to be normalizing. Me and Akane gettin'  
along, multiple fiancee problem almost cleared up. Haven't been attacked  
by Ryoga in awhile. Still, I kinda miss fighting with him. He's the only  
one who could really challenge me. Of course, if Akane keeps up with her  
training...] He let the thought hang as he went to sleep.  
  
His last thought was of how much better his arm was feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
From the darkness, Happosai had watched the event. [In all my  
years, I've never seen anything like that.]  
  
From his persepective, their ki energies had actually merged  
for the few minutes they were liplocked. Even when they parted, parts of  
each other's ki remained in the other, strengthening a unique bond that  
they seemed to have between them. [If only I had more time, an indepth  
study of this Tora Dokiken technique would prove most interesting.] He  
sighed. [But, I have other things to do; other problems to solve and  
deeds to atone for.]  
  
He leapt away into the night, never noticing the second figure  
that had watched the event.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The second shadowy figure now kept almost constant surveillance  
over Ranma and Akane, only leaving to report, as per his mistress's  
orders. He was now on his way to report after watching them enter his  
mistress's house.  
  
[I really wish I could get out of this. There is no honor in  
this.] He sighed. [Well, the mistress isn't exactly known for her sense  
of honor. The master maybe, but not her.] He arrived at his destination,  
easily hopping over the outer wall and making his way inside the  
mansion. He quickly found the door to the greenhouse. Knocking twice, he  
was bidden to enter and he did.  
  
"So," purred a female voice from the figure in front of him. She  
had her back to him. "What have you to report?"  
  
He cleared his throat and told her all about the couple's  
kissing session on the way home from school, the training, and the  
strange glowing event that happened afterward.  
  
The female was still for a minute or two, as if pouring over  
this new information. The short little man wondered if his life was now  
forfeit. Then she resumed her work on the plants in front of her.  
  
"This is not good," she said finally. "We must do something to  
end this now and pry him loose from the clutches of that vile woman. I  
knew there was a reason he wouldn't show his love for me, and now I find  
out it's because of some magic the Tendo girl has over him. I need a  
plan and an opportunity to strike." She paused and smiled.  
  
"Tell me more about this challenge match..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"[Shampoo, are you alright in there?]" Mousse asked in their  
native language through the closed door. He got no response.  
  
For the past several days, Shampoo would stay locked in her  
great-grandmother's room (now hers), only emerging to get something to  
eat. Mousse could only imagine what was going on in there.  
  
[Probably reading through Kuh Lon's training manuels,] he  
thought. [And getting ready for the match.] He had heard that Akane was  
training hard, and with a lot of luck, she might almost be ready for  
Shampoo by Saturday. [Still, it's not going to be easy for Akane.  
Shampoo won't go down without giving it everything she has. For once, I  
hope you lose, my beloved.]  
  
Thankfully, the same law which forbade him to help Akane, also  
prevented him from helping Shampoo. So he didn't have to tell her about  
the training Akane was getting.  
  
He repeated his inquiry and when he still got no response, he  
did the only thing he could do; he walked away.  
  
Shampoo had told him outright to not enter her room or bother  
her at all unless she failed to emerge for 48 hours or for the match. As  
he went back to his room, he couldn't help but feel strong magical  
forces at work on the other side of the door.  
  
[Still, I would like to know what she is doing.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
Will Akane be able to train enough to beat Shampoo? My analysis of  
Akane's fighting abilities reveals that she has the same knack for  
improvising on the battlefield that Ranma does. Need proof? Read the  
part of the manga where Taro shows up for the first time. Ranma was able  
to beat his monster form, only through Akane's help. What did she do?  
Also, take a closer look at her fight with Kiima. Interesting use of the  
bamboo poles, ne?  
  
The battle doji shows latent potential, and the OAV, "The One to Carry  
On" shows learning fast improvement rate. Akane lost to Kurumi, then  
after only a couple days of training, she came back and was able to  
match her move for move. Most likely would've beat her if Natsume and  
Ranma hadn't joined. This leads me to believe she can advance as fast as  
Ranma when she puts her mind to it. Plus, she's focusing her ki now and  
has a few ki moves. Still, who knows what Shampoo is doing behind the  
door! 


	4. Chapter 4

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: They ain't mine.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Ranma was scared. You may ask, `what's a very powerful and very  
skilled martial artist like Ranma Saotome afraid of?' The answer would  
be: not a whole lot. And if it's something he's scared of, woe to the  
rest of us.  
  
In reality (Ranmaverse reality, mind you), there are very few  
things Ranma is scared of: cats, a glomping fiancee, and an angry  
fiancee. Right now, it's none of those. No, right now he's getting ready  
to go on a date with Akane. Considering how things have turned out  
between them before, he could very well end up confronting all three  
fears before the night was over.  
  
You see, he agreed to go on an actual date with her if she  
could show enough improvement at the end of her two-week training  
session. Well, she did.  
  
And now he stands dress in a sleeveless white chinese shirt  
with nice black slacks, waiting for his date to finish getting ready.  
His cast was off after visiting the doctor earlier that day. Amazingly,  
his arm was practically healed and the doctor couldn't figure out why.  
Ranma had an idea, but he wasn't about to say anything about that night  
Akane and him had linked via the Tora Dokiken.  
  
Meanwhile, his father was patting him on the back, telling him  
what a man amongst men he was.  
  
Soun was doing his Niagra Falls impersonation, and wailing  
about how his little girl was growing up and the fact that the houses  
would soon be united.  
  
Nodoka was giving helpful suggestions and advice.  
  
Kasumi smiled at him, but was otherwise her normal seemingly-  
oblivious self.  
  
Nabiki was sitting back and enjoying the show (and counting  
money, but that goes without saying).  
  
Then, all his doubts and fears vanished when he saw the object  
of his affections appear above the stairs and descend towards him. He  
stared slack-jawed at the young woman dresses in a very pretty white  
sundress and hat that matched his shirt.  
  
[Definitely not cute,] Ranma thought. [No, she's absolutely  
incredible...]  
  
Akane took pride in the way her iinzauke was gazing at her, her  
own thoughts running almost parallel to his. [Still think I'm uncute,  
Ranma?] She reached the bottom of the steps and twirled in front of him  
for effect. She then gazed into his eyes and fluttered her eyelids at  
him.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked demurely.  
  
Ranma gulped, then slowly nodded his head. He figured he should  
say something, but he knew if he said the wrong thing, Akane would pound  
him and he did not want to ruin this. He took a breath, then, "You look  
real beautiful, Akane..."  
  
Akane blushed a bit and Nabiki rolled her eyes. "At this rate  
you'll never get him out of here." She stood up, walked over to them and  
gently pushed her younger sister forward. "Take her, lover boy, and go  
already."  
  
The rest of the world had disappeared to Ranma as soon as Akane  
came down the stairs, so he didn't hear Nabiki's comments. Still, he  
offered his arm, Akane took it, and the couple escaped from the clutches  
of their families.  
  
No more than ten words had passed either of their lips as they  
strolled along the street to the restaurant their reservations were at.  
Both lost in their own thoughts, and in each other.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, their thoughts continued to run parallel  
courses. Both thought how great the other looked, how nice this was, and  
hoped that nothing would come along and spoil it. Ranma didn't want to  
say anything, since that ran the risk of him saying something stupid and  
spoiling the moment. Akane didn't want to speak because she was afraid  
Ranma would retort something stupid and spoil the date.  
  
So, they walked to LaMour, an italian restaurant in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
And it might've turned out to be a perfect date if the kami of  
mishaps, unusual encounters, and bad timing were still on vacation. As  
it was, he was back at his desk and delving into his paperwork with a  
vengence. Lucky for the couple, their folder was buried underneath a  
bunch of others, so it would be awhile before he got to the them.  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple was now seated in a corner booth where they could be  
next to each other while the waitress gave them menus. She said she'd  
return in a bit to take their orders.  
  
Ranma studied the plastic-coated paper in his hands. Their  
prices weren't that bad, but he he had little idea on what some of this  
stuff was. [Spaghetti? Ravioli? Fettachini? What is this stuff?]  
  
He had enough money since he started working for Nabiki; doing  
favors, helping with debt collection, and posing for risque pictures in  
his female form. Oh how he hated that last one. But being here with  
Akane now, somehow made it all worthwhile.  
  
Akane's voice interupted his thoughts. "I think I'm gonna get  
the chef's special. How about you?" Lately she had found herself having  
a slightly bigger appetite.  
  
He looked it up on the menu and nearly goggled at the price.  
"Jeez, think that's enou..." he cut off what he was saying by slapping a  
hand over his mouth. Did he he catch that in time? A glance over at his  
date told him, not quite.  
  
"Ranma..." she growled.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Akane," he returned, nervously.  
  
Just then, his mom popped into a thought bubble above his head.  
"Try some flattery," he remembered her saying. "Young girls love to  
complimented and told how lovely they are."  
  
"I didn't mean it," he continued. "After all, nothing could ruin  
a figure as perfect as yours!" [Geez that was dumb. But did it work?]  
  
Akane's visage turned from anger to utter shock, and it was  
several moments before she could form a coherent thought. [Did he just  
compliment me?] She blinked. [Guess this `being nice to each other'  
thing is going to take some getting used to. I suppose I should return  
the favor.] She smiled. "Thank you, Ranma!" She gave his hand a quick  
squeeze, mindful that they were in public, to calm him down.  
  
[It worked!] Ranma gave a sigh of relief and smiled back.  
[Thanks mom! Your advice worked! Now if I can just avoid ruining the  
rest of the evening.]  
  
The waitress returned and took their orders: 2 chef's specials  
and a couple of cokes. Ranma figured he might as well get the same  
thing. Again, he didn't know what it was, but if Akane could eat it, so  
could he!  
  
While waiting for the food, light conversation was made  
consisting of non-dangerous topics like school and the weather. Dinner  
arrived and passed in silence, mostly since one needed an empty mouth to  
speak, and Ranma wasn't about to allow that to happen. After he shoveled  
in the first few bites however, he remembered his mom's command to eat  
slower and he did so.  
  
Akane was amazed. Ranma was actually being nice and they were  
talking normally. No more teasing or insults were made and he was even  
eating at a normal pace! [This might actually work!] she thought  
happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki, upon hearing the knock, opened up the front door and  
nearly burst into laughter at the sight portrayed on the other side.  
Tatewaki Kuno stood there, dressed in a white tuxedo and carrying a  
large bouquet of flowers. Nabiki thought it was a good match for her own  
outfit, a nice white dress she had put on in antipation of this turn of  
events.  
  
"I am here for my date!" he announced with much fanfare.  
  
Nabiki smirked. "Why Kuno-baby, I didn't know we had a date  
tonight. Though I simply adore these flowers. Thank you!" She reached  
out to take them, but he pulled them back.  
  
"Hold thy tongue, woman," he admonished. "I am here for the  
beauteous Tendo Akane. Word has reached me that she has a date tonight.  
Since I am the only man she could possibly want to date, then it must  
stand to reason she waits for me!"  
  
Nabiki sighed with exasperation. "Kuno-baby, how do I put this?  
Akane doesn't love you. She doesn't even like you. She didn't ask YOU  
for a date, she was asked by someone else. Someone of who my father  
approves of. He doesn't approve of you. Would you go against my father's  
wishes?"  
  
Kuno was once again challenged by real world. His small brain  
cried out in terror as the evil stormtroopers of reality stormed his  
mind. After several moments of intense combat with the Kuno dreamworld  
defense system (Nabiki observed the smoke pouring out of his ears), the  
minions of reality were once again banished and peace, sweet deluded  
ignorant peace reigned supreme once more.  
  
He spent another moment to phrase his next question. "Pray tell  
then, what evil spawn has taken my beautiful goddess of the hunt?"  
  
Nabiki grinned. "Ranma, of course." [This could be fun.]  
  
"Saotome!" Kuno was aghast. "Oh what cruel twist of fate, that  
my love should be kidnapped by that foul sorcerer." He dug out a wad of  
bills. "I must know where they have gone!" He shoved the wad at her.  
  
Nabiki looked at her watch. [Yes, they should be finishing  
their meal now. I guess it's safe.] "Tell you what, Kuno-baby. I can  
take you to the restaurant where they were headed."  
  
"Then you must take me there at once!"  
  
"Hold on!" [Have to set up the trap first.] "Have you considered  
why Akane doesn't want to date with you?"  
  
"She is obviously under Saotome's evil spell!"  
  
Nabiki shook her head. [That's his answer to everything.] "But  
she wouldn't go out with you even before Saotome came. Have you  
considered she might only want to go out with you if she knows you are  
experienced in the dating scene?"  
  
"But I am..."  
  
She waved him off. "And how many dates have you been on?" Kuno  
opened his mouth, then closed it. "Exactly." [Now to close the trap.]  
"Also, my sister loves playing hard-to-get. If she knew there was a  
chance of losing you..." She left it unfinished. [That's the truth.  
She's the hardest-to-get of anyone I know and if she knew she would lose  
you, she'd jump for joy.]  
  
"So, if my love knew I would be an experienced date and she  
realized I had moved on..." Nabiki could see the gears turn in Kuno's  
head. All two of them. His gaze turned upon her, new fire burning in his  
eyes. "Tendo Nabiki, I have a request of you. Would you date with me so  
that I may show the beautiful Tendo Akane that I am a worthy man?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. [This is almost too easy.] "Why Kuno-baby, I'd  
be delighted!" He offered his arm and she took it. "Now, as the  
gentleman of the evening, you of course will be paying for everything."  
  
Kuno's face dropped a bit. "Why am I not surprised..."  
  
He walked her to the gate and helped her into the back of the  
horse drawn carriage sitting out front. Sasuke was in the front with the  
reins to the pair of horses. Kuno climbed in next and commanded his  
servant to ride off. Nabiki bent forward and whispered in the ninja's  
ear the name of the restaurant where Ranma and Akane were going.  
  
The carriage rolled off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma and Akane had just left the restaurant when the carriage  
pulled up and disgorged it's passengers. If Kuno and Nabiki had been a  
couple of minutes earlier, they would've seen the other couple walked  
down the street and turn a corner. As it was, Kuno was convinced to  
enter the restaurant and make Akane envious enough to return to him.  
  
Nabiki was just grateful for the free meal and, maybe a little  
companionship. Not that she admitted she found Tatewaki's presence...  
somewhat nice. If only he could come out of his fantasy world. [I can't  
wait forever Kuno-baby.] She blinked. [Where did that thought come  
from?]  
  
They entered and were seated, oddly enough, in the same booth  
Ranma and Akane sat in.  
  
"I do not see my goddess of the hunt," Kuno accused. "You said  
she would be here."  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "No, Kuno-baby. I only said they were  
headed here. Either they have already left, or they have yet to arrive."  
  
"Then I shall go search for them!" He stood up.  
  
Nabiki pulled him back down. "And what kind of man abandons a  
woman on a date? That wouldn't be very honorable."  
  
Kuno sighed. "Very well. I have agreed to this one date with  
you and I shall honor my word."  
  
She smiled. [This is way too easy.] "Whatever you say Kuno-  
baby."  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Yes, master?" The sound came from under the table.  
  
"Go and search for Tendo Akane," he commanded. "If she is with  
the vile Saotome, drive him off."  
  
"As you wish master!" Then he was gone.  
  
Nabiki smirked(tm). [I give that bumbling ninja 10 seconds if  
he tries to interfere with Ranma and Akane's date.]  
  
  
  
  
  
The second couple in question were unaware of the person who  
sought to track them. They were content to take a walk in the park.  
Akane had her arm around Ranma's waist, and was gently resting her head  
on his shoulder.  
  
She was happy. Ranma was hers. After all the fiancees, battles,  
near-deaths, and other assorted craziness, he had finally chosen her.  
  
Ranma was in a similar state. For some reason, the closeness  
Akane was presenting to him didn't scare him, like he thought it would.  
Instead, he felt strangely, complete. As if some part of him that he  
didn't know was missing had returned.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her left  
shoulder. He felt, rather than heard, her sigh of contentment. [Oh kami  
please, don't let anything screw this up!]  
  
  
  
  
A kami did hear his request. Unfortunately, it was the wrong  
kami.  
  
That's right, he's back.  
  
Bob grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sasuke jumped from building to tree limb in pursuit of his  
quarry. His search pattern had circled the restaurant in ever enlarging  
cycles. Finally, he spotted a couple walking close together in the city  
park. He almost missed seeing them as they walked out from under a  
street lamp and into darkness.  
  
His mind decided, he shadowed them, he confirmed his targets.  
  
[I don't like what I have to do. I wish I didn't have to try and  
break them up, but I am honor bound to serve House Kuno.] He sighed.  
[There is no way I can match Ranma in combat. So what do I do?] He  
detected some movement ahead in an alleyway. [That will do! I can break  
them up without confronting them and hopefully, no damage will be done!  
I'm sorry you two.]  
  
He leapt undetected, ahead of where the couple was walking. If  
either of the two lovebirds were fully alert, they would have sensed his  
movement. As it was, their attentions were focused on each other.  
  
He reached the small alley and leapt to the other side.  
Scanning the darkness, he saw the movements of the animals gathered  
around a couple of overturned garbage cans. Perfect. Now to get them in  
motion.  
  
Doing his best impersonation, he began to bark and growl. He  
even threw some small flash and smoke bombs to further scare them. The  
results were predictable.  
  
The dozen or so animals fled the alley in the direction they  
were being herded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple were now sitting on the edge of a fountain, kissing  
softly, and trying to say what they liked about each other.  
  
Then he heard *it* and froze.  
  
"Ranma?" Akane asked when her partner stopped resonding. "What's  
wrong?" Then she heard it, too.  
  
Then they saw it. A dozen or so alley cats, meowing, hissing,  
and running  
in their directions.  
  
"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-CAT!" Ranma shrieked and fell backwards, but not  
before accidently pulling Akane with him.  
  
*Splash!* The two fell into the fountain.  
  
"RANMA!" Akane fumed. "MY dress is RUINED!"  
  
Ranma-onna, however, had other things on her mind, namely  
running, and lots of it. Her panicked mind wasn't really registering  
where she was going, wanting to just put as much distance bewteen the  
terrible creatures, and that's why she slammed into a tree and landed on  
her back. So dazed, she didn't notice the silent figure rush by and drop  
the fish sausages on her chest.  
  
When Ranma came to a short time later, several furry animals  
were crawling over her and nibbling at the fish sausages. They also  
licked her where the scent of fish had left it's mark. For two seconds,  
Ranma froze.  
  
Then her mind snapped.  
  
They wouldn't hurt one of their own, would they? Deep within  
the recesses of his mind, the Neko persona broke free of it's bonds and  
rose to the forefront. Ranma's persona submerged, letting Neko take  
control.  
  
Akane stepped out of the fountain and tried her best to get the  
water out of her dress. She sighed. It wasn't really Ranma's fault. No,  
it was his father's fault for giving him that stupid phobia of cats.  
  
Then, through all the other meowing, came another, bigger meow.  
One that she recognized. [Oh kami, no.]  
  
Over by a nearby tree, Ranma-onna-neko was on all fours and  
swatting the rest of the felines away. The ones that didn't go flying,  
ran for dear life. When they were all gone, she began to eat the rest of  
the sausages. She stopped, sensing someone nearby, someone watching her  
from the darkness, someone who had done something she really didn't  
like.  
  
She paused, then pounced into the bushes. Akane watched in  
horror as Sasuke was thrown out of the bush with claw marks on his  
chest, holding his arm in pain, and limping. The nekofied Ranma jumped  
out after him.  
  
"So you're responsible for this!" Akane exclaimed. Then she  
noticed the marks. [He's never really hurt someone this bad before! Why  
now?]  
  
"N-not me!" Sasuke cried. "M-master K-Kuno ordered me! Aaaahhh!  
Get her away from me!"  
  
Akane sighed, kneeled, and called. "Here, kitty, kitty." Onna-  
neko-Ranma trotted over to rub against the one she loved. Akane  
scratched and petted her. "Nice kitty."  
  
Despite the evening being ruined, she still felt a little  
consoled by the fact that only she could control him like this. He  
really showed how he felt. And right now, against all physical laws, her  
iinazuke was purring with happiness.  
  
Sasuke used the oppurtunity to truly vanish.  
  
Then she did something different. She pounced on Akane and  
knocked her onto her back and began to rub her entire body against her.  
Akane's eyes went wide. [Oh no!] She was afraid of this.  
  
A while ago, Dr. Tofu had warned her that if Ranma's feelings  
for her deepened, it might be reflected in the Nekoken, and that on some  
subconscious level Ranma saw her as his mate. [But why now? It's not  
like I'm...] Suddenly, she understood, and blushed. [Ranma must sense  
that I'm... ovulating... somehow. Great.]  
  
Neko-Ranma was confused. She felt the desire, knowing the time  
to mate was here, yet something was wrong. She stopped and got off,  
pacing back and forth. With a swipe, she shredded the strange cloth that  
was covering her mate. Her mate was female, she was female... She still  
felt the love for her mate, but something was missing.  
  
Akane took that opportunity to get up and to take charge. The  
front of her dress was shredded down to her waist. She groused and  
pulled it closed, trying to cover herself. Her bad mood was tempered by  
the fact that it could've been much worse. Ranma was female at the  
moment, or else it might've gone much farther. She was very thankful of  
that. While she loved him, she wanted to wait until she was married.  
Plus, she wanted Ranma to be aware of himself.  
  
She sighed and began to walk away. "Here kitty! Come here  
kitty!" Ranma obeyed as Akane led him home. [This is so embarrassing.  
Why can't things be normal for us for a change?]  
  
The two finally got home and Akane led her neko-like finace (or  
was that fiancee at the moment?) inside. No one was up, so she quickly  
headed to the kitchen and started some heating some water in a tea  
kettle. Ranma continued to pace, still confused.  
  
The tea kettle whistled and Akane quickly doused her iinazuke.  
  
"Ouch!" Ranma yelled. "Hot, hot, hot, HOT!" He then looked  
around at where he was. "What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
Akane sighed. "We were mobbed by a herd of cats, Baka."  
  
Ranma froze. "C-cats!?" [I remember sitting by the fountain  
with Akane. Then the meowing, the cats, falling into the fountain,  
running, then...nothing.] He noticed her claw-torn dress and the blood  
on his hands, and jumped to the only conclusion he could think of. "Oh  
no, tell me I didn't?"  
  
Akane sighed and nodded. "You also attacked Sasuke. You  
scratched him up quite a bit, before I got you off of him, but he'll  
live. He's the one who brought the cats on us by order of Kuno."  
  
Ranma paled. "I-I'm sorry Akane. I didn't hurt you too bad, did  
I? If only I had more control!" He punched a wall, his anger flaring  
momentarily. "If only pop hadn't been so stupid!" He sat down again his  
temper draining, and something else replacing it. "Akane, I-I know I  
messed up again. Not only did I ruin things, but," he looked at his  
hands, his shoulders trembling with fear. "I-I could've killed someone,  
and... maybe you deserve someone better, someone's who not afraid of c-  
cats; someone who can be a whole man for you."  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder, knowing she couldn't let him  
sink into this depression. "Ranma, I don't want anyone else, I want you.  
We'll figure out something; we need to now. Let's get changed out of our  
wet clothes first, then we'll talk."  
  
She left for her room and Ranma for his, all the while thinking  
what Akane meant. Getting control of the Nekoken, or at least his fear,  
is something he knew he'd have to work on for awhile now. What kind of  
husband or father could he be if he was scared of cats? One of these  
days, he might seriously hurt or kill someone, someone he cared about.  
  
He found Akane out in the dojo, kneeling in front of her  
family's shrine. Quietly, he moved up and knelt beside her.  
  
"Akane? Are you really okay?" Dense as he usually was, for some  
reason he could tell something else was bothering her.  
  
She sighed. [How do I tell him this? He needs to know, yet I  
don't want to scare him off.] "I guess I'm fine. I'll try to explain  
what Dr. Tofu told me. Your cat persona acts on what you feel as a human  
and on instinct. Since you love me, you trust me as a cat and I can  
control you." She stopped, trying to think how to say this next part.  
"Since lately your feelings for me have come more to the forefront, your  
cat persona has changed slightly."  
  
Ranma was confused. "What do ya mean?"  
  
Akane took a deep breath, and tried to approach the delicate  
subject from another angle. "Well, your senses are sharper when're in  
the Nekoken, and you can detect things your human side can't." Her eyes  
closed and she began to tremble almost imperceptibly. "Since your cat  
side sees m-me as a m-mate, you can detect when I'm... um, fertile." By  
this time, her face was as red as her name, but she summoned her courage  
to look at her fiance's reaction.  
  
Ranma was several feet away from her, shock, fear, disbelief,  
and loathing written all over his face. He was shaking worse than she  
was, hands up in a warding gesture. "I-I-I..." It was obvious he  
couldn't form any coherent words, then he suddenly stood up and bolted  
for the door. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Akane mirrored his shock for a split second. "RANMA!" she  
yelled, her voice stopping him in the dojo doorway. "Where do you think  
you're going!?"  
  
Ranma gulped. "I promise Akane, I'll leave and get this under  
control. I'll go away on a training trip and work on it." In his mind,  
being a half-man was nowhere near as bad as being a psycho that would  
try to rape Akane.  
  
Akane steadily rose to her feet, fearing that he was about to  
leave her and never come back. She knew all about his instinct to  
protect her, and it always annoyed the hell out of her. "No, WE'LL get  
this under control!" she told him in no uncertain terms. "Don't you DARE  
think about running out on me! Your a part of my life Ranma and I'm a  
part of yours."  
  
Ranma gripped the doorframe tighter, nearly crushing it in his  
grip, while his insides warred in indecision. He wanted to say no, to  
run away and work on it alone and to prove himself a man for her. But  
another part of him didn't want to go, especially since Akane had told  
she wanted him to stay.  
  
Ever so slowly, he turned to face her. "Are you absolutely sure  
about this, Akane? I-I don't want... to hurt you," he finished in a  
small voice.  
  
The concern that she could finally see in his face, move Akane  
to cross the distance between them and lay her right palm against his  
cheek, bringing his eyes to meet her own. "We can talk to Dr. Tofu in  
the morning. He may have some ideas. We'll get through this together,  
Ranma. I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
The date chapter didn't exist before, but during the rewrite (the second  
rewrite anyway) I decided to put it in. After all, we have to know how  
Ranma and Akane's first date (as an official couple) goes. I hope I put  
the right amount of romance, humor, mishaps, and story progression in.  
As for the Nekoken, I figure Ranma has to be thinking about it the same  
as his curse; he doesn't like it and wants to either get rid of it or  
control it so he can be a whole man for Akane. I just put a little  
incident in to remind him of that. Also, I kinda wonder what would  
happen if Ranma's feelings for Akane grew, how would that reflect in the  
Nekoken? He thinks he's a cat, soooo... Part of my inspiration comes  
from Lord Archive's "The Nekoken is out of the Bag." It's not a bad  
read, if you want to check it out, though it has quite a bit of lemon  
content. 


	5. Chapter 5

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: What do you want me to say here?  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
The day of the challenge match arrived, and the crowd gathered  
in the appointed place. This being Nerima, that meant the appointed  
place was a empty, conveniently placed, nearby lot, which had seen a  
great majority of the epic martial arts struggles that tended to pop up.  
  
The gathered crowd consisted of the Tendos, Saotomes, the  
Ucchan group, and the Nekohanten gang, plus one other. Nabiki had  
invited Kuno when he found out about it. Ranma didn't want him to show,  
but Nabiki said he was going to come, regardless, so she had done it in  
a way that would ensure he wouldn't interfere. When Ranma asked what she  
meant, she simply smiled and winked.  
  
He wisely decided not to pursue the issue.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse were already waiting at one end of the lot,  
as well as two other women Ranma didn't recognize. But they were dressed  
in robes similiar to Shampoos, the one that was almost like Cologne's  
that she had worn during Kenji's memory restoration. He guess they were  
more Chinese Amazons.  
  
Mousse started foreword when the crowd took their places at the  
sideline.  
  
As he walked up to them, Ranma loosened up his arm that, until  
a couple of days ago, had a cast on it. He couldn't believe how fast it  
had healed; probably thanks to that new technique Happosai had taught  
them. When the doctor examined his arm during the last checkup, he had  
to double and triple check his readings. The bone had completely mended  
itself. When the doc and his family asked how, Ranma said nothing. For  
now, he and Akane decided to keep the technique to themselves.  
  
Mousse reached the center of the field and raised his arms,  
signaling for quiet. As he spoke, Ranma couldn't shake the feeling that  
something was wrong. It wasn't the kind of premonition that he was about  
to be attacked, that was different. No, this was something else, a sense  
of something out of place. He shook his head and tried to dispel it.  
[No, Shampoo wouldn't engage in any kind of foul play, would she? I'll  
just have to keep an eye on the fight]. He tuned back in to what Mousse  
was saying.  
  
"...between Shampoo and Akane," the nearly blind boy was saying.  
"Observing the match are Lotion and Floss of the Joketsuzoku. The  
combatants can fight only with what they bring to the match. No outside  
help of any kind is permitted. The match will be over when one of the  
combatants are either dead, unconscious, leaves the area, or if one  
forfeits the fight. Now we shall begin. Warriors, prepare yourselves."  
  
[So that's who those two women are,] Ranma thought. [I guess  
with Cologne gone, they needed some people from their tribe to make the  
contest official.]  
  
He turned to Akane who was dressed in her combat gi. It was  
similar to her practice gi, but with some slight differences; she was  
wearing some leather padding underneath it in various places. Not enough  
to hinder movement, but just enough to help cushion some blows.  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back. There was no need for  
words, since they had said everything to each other that morning.  
Instead, he wrapped her in a big hug, followed by a deep kiss (To give  
her a bit of a ki charge). When they parted, they bowed to each other  
and she headed out into the field, opposite of Shampoo.  
  
Ranma tried to ignore the sensation of his heart and stomach  
sparring inside him.  
  
Turning back, he noticed Kuno staring at him with his mouth  
open. A quick poke from Nabiki though, and he closed his mouth and  
turned away.  
  
Ranma shrugged slightly in response, then slowly scanned the  
faces of his friends and family. Soun wasn't crying like he expected him  
to be, rather he was doing his best to act brave. His mom and dad were  
standing side by side looking mainly confident, but with a bit of worry  
thrown in. Ukyo was talking to Kenji and Yuri, apparently explaining  
things to them. Tofu was standing next to Kasumi with his arm around  
her. Ranma had heard that they'd grown closer after their first date  
went well.  
  
And Nabiki was checking things in a notebook. [Probably  
checking the bets,] he thought to himself, slightly disgusted. [Her  
sister is about to engage in mortal combat and she still thinks of  
money. Oh well, no use thinking about that now.] He turned his attention  
back to the field.  
  
Shampoo removed her and handed it to one of the Amazons with  
her, revealing her combat body suit and leather breastplate underneath.  
The other Amazon handed her a pair of bonbori and then moved off the  
field.  
  
Mousse backed up when the two warriors assumed ready positions,  
then gave the signal to begin.  
  
For a few seconds, neither one moved. Then, by some unspoken  
signal, the two charged each other. Akane feigned a punch, but then  
dropped to the ground with a leg sweep. The Amazon jumped back, then  
forward swinging the heavy maces.  
  
Akane had no choice to but to retreat until she found an  
opening, though Shampoo wasn't giving her any. Ranma's heart dropped as  
he saw her slowly forced back. If she went back much farther, she would  
leave the lot and lose.  
  
A gold aura suddenly flared to life around Akane. With a couple  
of quick punches, she destroyed the two bonbori and backed Shampoo off.  
The aura promptly faded afterward. Ranma was hoping she wouldn't have to  
use the Tora Dokiken until later in the match to surprise Shampoo and  
finish it quickly. Now that her opponent knew about, Shampoo would be  
much more careful.  
  
"No..." Ranma heard Soun mumble. "How could she know that?"  
  
Ranma moved to his side. "What are you talking about?" he  
whispered. But the elder Tendo didn't respond, so fixed on the match he  
was. [I'll have to ask later,] Ranma thought. [But he looks like he  
recognized the Tora Dokiken technique.]  
  
Akane took a kick to the side and felt pain lance through her  
body. She grabbed a hold of the leg and leaped sideways to deliver a  
quick double kick to her opponent's face before flipping the leg and  
sending Shampoo to the ground. The Amazon was back up in no time,  
countering and dodging Akane's moves.  
  
[She's not holding back,] Akane thought grimly. [I suppose with  
her honor and Ranma on the line, she can't afford to.]  
  
Akane ducked under a roundhouse. Shampoo didn't complete the  
turn, but instead planted her hands on the ground and flipped her other  
foot up, striking Akane's face with her heel. The other girl hit the  
ground, then rolled away from a strike that was intended for her  
stomach. Akane did a kippup to return to her feet. [I can't afford to  
hold back either.]  
  
They collided again in a flurry of punches and kicks, and Akane  
realized she was receiving more than she was giving. As Shampoo's latest  
attack spun her away, Akane feigned dizziness, hoping to draw the Amazon  
in.  
  
It worked.  
  
As Shampoo came at her, Akane waited until the last possible  
second before activated the Tora Dokiken again. She easily blocked  
Shampoo's attack and delivered a quick, yet devastating six hit combo  
that sent the Amazon reeling.  
  
The young Tendo didn't pursue. She was probably in the same  
shape as her opponent, if not worse, and she needed to catch her breath.  
Shampoo couldn't know it, but Akane figureed that she probably only had  
enough ki left to do one, maybe two more of those. When Shampoo got up,  
she wisely kept her distance as the two circled each other.  
  
Shampoo had a bloody nose and Akane could tell she was sporting  
some kind of chest injury. [I'm not doing too hot myself,] Akane  
realized. Her arm was sore, as was her leg from an earlier kick. Shampoo  
could probably tell that was causing her to limp slightly. It was also  
causing her some pain whenever she stepped, but she wasn't letting that  
show.  
  
Suddenly, Shampoo's aura flared purple briefly as she brought  
her hands in front of her, palms outward. A small purple ball formed in  
her hands and from that shot several purple comet-like lances. Akane  
dove forward and rolled trying to avoid the ki attack. One of the lances  
managed to strike her back and Akane cried out when it burned her.  
  
[Ranma said that a ki-attack was like a punch!] she thought.  
[But that actually burned me!]  
  
When she finally got back to her feet, Shampoo was letting  
another wave of the lances go. Akane was closer to Shampoo now and  
dodging the second wave seemed almost impossible. Instead, she made a  
quick decision.  
  
The flaxen outline popped into existence once more as a  
speedier Akane bulldozed through the multiple ki blast. Where the lances  
struck the golden aura, they simply fizzled. Akane closed the distance  
and began her attack, but Shampoo managed to dodge the few punches she  
threw until the Tiger effect wore off.  
  
Shampoo jumped back in and attacked in full force, not caring  
about her own defense and it was all Akane could do to deal with the  
attacks. Then one after another, punches and kicks got through Akane's  
own defense and she was sent tumbling away to land face down in the  
dirt. With a cry, Shampoo leapt into the air and came down on Akane, her  
feet outstretched and poised to crush her opponent once and for all.  
  
Time slowed to a virtual standstill for Ranma. Dread welled up  
in him when he realized Akane wasn't moving. [No! Get up Akane! Move you  
stupid tomboy!] he wanted to yell. He watched as Shampoo continued her  
descent, her intent clear.  
  
Akane flared to life, rolling on to her back and bringing her  
hands up.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
Shampoo was clearly surprised by the move, and there was  
nothing she could do about it. The ki ball slammed into her stomach,  
shattering the chestplate, sending the Chinese girl twisting out of the  
air as Akane struggled to her feet. The youngest Tendo limped over to  
the fallen form of her opponent, holding her stomach and breathing  
raggedly.  
  
The Amazon wasn't moving.  
  
Akane nudged Shampoo with her foot, then turned her onto her  
back. Her eyes were closed. Akane felt her opponent's neck for a pulse,  
then looked up and nodded at Mousse, who was clearly feeling torn up at  
the abuse Shampoo had suffered. He stepped foreword and examined Shampoo  
while Akane staggered back. He got up and nodded to the two Amazons.  
  
Ranma was elated. She had won! He was about to run over to her,  
but before he could, something else happened.  
  
In the next instant, a nearby pile of rubbish burst open and a  
ribbon snaked out, wrapping itself around Akane's neck. With a jerk,  
Kodachi dragged Akane to her and grabbed her with her free hand.  
  
Well, the hand wasn't exactly free. It held a small knife which  
she place near Akane's throat to stop the rush of people, Ranma  
included, from getting to her.  
  
"Let Akane go, Kodachi," Ranma growled. A chilling laugh was his  
only reply.  
  
"Oh, my Ramna-sama, it's okay!" Kodachi purred. "I know this  
witch has you under some sort of mind control. Once she is out of the  
way, we can be together. Isn't that what you truly want?"  
  
"Just let her go, and we can talk about this," Ranma tried to  
reason with her. [Yeah right, like she's the reasonable type.] Actually,  
looking at her he had to wonder what her state of mind was. Though she  
was wearing a light green leotard, it was covered in filth. Her eyes  
looked slightly wilder than usual.  
  
Kodachi seemed to think about it for second. "I'm afraid I  
can't do that Ranma-sama. I know you may not love me now, but I am  
better for you! I can offer you so much more than this wench." Ranma  
tried to step slowly towards her, but she pressed the knife into Akane's  
neck, drawing a faint amount of blood. A look of terror passed over  
Akane's face, even as tears began to leak out of her eyes.  
  
"Sister, do not do this, tis not an honorable thing," Kuno  
addressed her, stepping foreword.  
  
Kodachi's face lit up. "Brother dear! I'm so glad you came!  
Don't worry, you can have this girl when I'm through. Isn't that what  
you want?"  
  
Kuno seemed to hesitate. "I had no idea you were this far gone.  
My own madness has blinded me to it. I do desire Tendo Akane, but only  
of her own free will. Doing this will gain neither of us what we want."  
  
"Then what of your pig-tailed goddess?" she countered. "Once I  
have Ranma-sama, she will be yours!"  
  
Kuno shook his head. "Nay, I cannot. `Tis dishonorable. A woman  
is to be won through bravery and poetry, not deceit and hostage taking.  
Besides, Tendo Nabiki has already promised to reveal the pig-tailed  
one's secrets to me, of how Saotome holds her so that I may free her."  
  
Ranma risked a glance back at Nabiki, but she merely smiled at  
him. [What is she thinking?] He turned back. "Alright Kodachi, it's your  
show. What do we do?"  
  
Kodachi's face lit up. "Excellent! You will come away with me,  
my darling Ranma-sama. You see, this knife has been coated with a  
special poison that took me several weeks to cultivate. You'll notice  
I've already cut the wench. If she doesn't receive regular doses of a  
special serum, she'll die in 30 minutes."  
  
Ranma blood ran cold and anger flashed through him. He wanted  
nothing more than to rush foreward and tear Kodachi apart, but he  
realized that doing so would kill Akane. He dropped his head in defeat.  
"I'll come with you, just, please give her the antidote."  
  
"In due time," she said while slightly moving the knife away.  
"Still, maybe I should just kill her now. That way you would be totally  
free of her control."  
  
From out of nowhere, an arrow struck Kodachi's arm, causing her  
to scream and release the knife. Akane thrust her elbow into the stomach  
of the girl behind her and limped away at her best speed.  
  
Ranma enveloped Akane in a hug as she collapsed in his arms,  
sobbing. "Akane!" He looked up at the demented gymnast, who was rapidly  
making her escape. "Who shot that!?"  
  
"I did," Yuri said, stepping foreword, holding a small bow. "I'm  
sorry."  
  
Ranma's eyes blazed. "What!? WHY!? Akane'll die with out the  
antidote!"  
  
Ukyo was suddenly next to him, holding a vial. "You mean this?"  
  
Ranma stared at it while Tofu made his way foreword. "Let me  
see it." She handed it to him and he sniffed the contents. He then  
picked up the knife and sniffed it as well. "It's going to be okay  
Ranma. I recognize the poison and this is the antidote. Tip her head  
back. Akane, you need to drink this." She nodded slightly and he drained  
the contents into her mouth. After it went down, she passed out.  
  
"Akane!?" Ranma was nearly hysterical. "AKANE!"  
  
"She'll be okay, Ranma," said Tofu. "She's just passed out from  
the shock, and the fact that she's weak right now. It would be best if  
you took her to my clinic. Now."  
  
Ranma needed no encouragement and was gone before Tofu stopped  
speaking. The rest of the group followed at their own best speeds.  
  
A few minutes later, Akane was sleeping soundly in a hospital  
bed in Tofu's clinic. Tofu took some more time to examine her, before  
declaring that she would be alright. It took some nudging to convince  
Ranma to leave Akane alone so she could rest.  
  
As he walked back into the reception area, he saw Yuri standing  
there talking with Ukyo. The room quieted of the low-toned conversations  
when they saw him.  
  
"How?" he asked at last, his thoughts whirling in a jumble.  
"Why?" He suddenly felt very exhausted and collapsed in a chair.  
  
"Perhaps I can explain best." A small ninja clad in black  
stepped foreword.  
  
Ranma stared at him. "Sasuke?"  
  
"I had been very worried about mistress Kodachi for some time,"  
he explained. "She had been acting slightly different than usual, ever  
since she got word of you of the fact that you and Akane-san were acting  
more... affectionate than usual. She found out... because I told her."  
  
"WHAT!?" Ranma tried to jump out of his chair, but a pair of  
strong arms held him down.  
  
"Let him finish, boy," his father said form behind him. Ranma  
reluctantly leashed his anger.  
  
Sasuke gulped and continued. "As I said, I feared she was  
slipping farther into her madness and might do something truly drastic.  
I, I could not take it anymore. So, I spied on her working in her  
greenhouse. It was easy enough to figure out what she planned, since she  
talked to her plants and told them all about it. I tried to get away to  
warn you, but one of the plants grabbed me and held me. Kodachi found me  
and had a few more vines tie me up. When I finally broke free, I grabbed  
the antidote and ran as fast as I could over here. But I was too late to  
stop her."  
  
"That's when he came up to Yuri-chan and I," Ukyo said next. "He  
briefly explained he had the antidote. The only thing was, we needed to  
get Kodachi away from Akane. Yuri said she could do it with the small  
bow she was carrying and Kenji backed her up."  
  
Kenji spoke up. "I apologize for gambling with Akane-san's  
life, Saotome. But my sister's an ace shot. I've seen her hit moving  
target's at twice the range with pinpoint accuracy."  
  
Ranma sat still for a few seconds while absorbing this all in.  
It had all happened so fast and there were so many things that could've  
gone wrong. If Sasuke hadn't broken free in time or what if Yuri had  
missed. Wait a minute, something was wrong. "Hey what about what Kodachi  
said about Akane needing regular doses?"  
  
"That was a lie," Sasuke answered. "I believe she would've given  
Akane the antidote the first time, then used regular doses of something  
else to keep her immobile and weak. After all, she realized if Akane  
died, she would lose you."  
  
"Hmmm, that's interesting," Nabiki commented. "She wanted Ranma  
and thought Ranma loved her, yet the fact she knew she needed Akane  
alive to keep you means that she knew you loved Akane. Maybe she wasn't  
totally crazy."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." was all Ranma could say before lapsing  
into silence.  
  
"If you'll excuse me now, I must atone for my actions," Sasuke  
said solemnly.  
  
"What you do you mean, son?" Soun asked. "You saved my little  
girl's life!"  
  
"But I betrayed the house of Kuno, that's an unforgivable sin  
for one of my family," he replied.  
  
"You are right when you say there must be an atonement," came a  
voice from the door.  
  
"Master Kuno!" Sasuke cried. Nobody had noticed the kendoist  
come in.  
  
"But it is I must make the atonement, old friend," he admitted,  
downcast. "I let my sister's madness continue unchecked for too long.  
I... nearly became as bad as her. I wish to repair the damage my family  
has caused." He turned to Ranma. "I will no longer pursue Tendo Akane,  
since by family honor you are engaged to her." He glanced sidelong at  
Nabiki. "It would be dishonorable if I continued to woo an enaged woman.  
But if I ever hear that you have mistreated her, or obtain proof of your  
black magics, the wrath of the Blue Thunder shall come down upon you."  
  
Ranma nodded. "So what made you accept this so easily all of a  
sudden?"  
  
"Ease is not the word, knave!" Kuno countered forcefully. "The  
love I carry for Tendo Akane will burn always, but the nobler gesture is  
to give up that love in the face of honor. There is one who made me  
accept that fact." He turned to his manservant. "Now, Sasuke, come. We  
must find my sister. I suspect she will return home and I would have  
thee at my side when I confront her."  
  
"Master Kuno?" Sasuke looked dumbstruck. "You still want me?"  
  
Kuno smiled a gentle smile. Truly a strange sight. "What would  
the noble House of Kuno do without you? You acted very nobly in a dire  
situation. Now, let us be off. I will make amends for the suffering  
House Kuno has caused this day, this I promise."  
  
Sasuke joined his master and they were gone.  
  
"Well that was strange," Ranma said at last.  
  
Ukyo echoed that statement. "You can say that again, Ranchan.  
He seemed almost... tolerable. What'd you do to him, Nabiki-chan?"  
  
The middle Tendo sported an innocent look. "Moi? What makes you  
think I had anything to do with him?"  
  
"'Cause you're the one that's always hangin' around him," Ranma  
stated.  
  
Nabiki smiled, but was stopped from saying more by a new figure  
that appeared in the clinic doorway.  
  
"Greetings, Mousse-san," Nodoka offered. "How is Shampoo-san?"  
  
"She'll be fine, at least physically," Mousse replied. Everyone  
understood that. She had just lost Ranma and was beaten by Akane, a girl  
that she considered inferior. Mentally, she would be feeling very down.  
  
Mousse cleared his throat and continued. "I've just come to say  
a few things. By Amazon law, Akane has proven herself the better  
warrior. She has won the possession rights to Ranma and Shampoo's  
marriage to him is annulled. We'll be around for a few more days until  
Shampoo is well enough to travel, then we'll return home. I don't know  
if we'll ever come back, so we'll most likey sell the Nekohanten."  
  
"I might be interested in that," Nabiki spoke up from her corner  
of the room. "But instead of buying it outright, I can run it for you.  
We'd split the profits. That way you can continue to receive income and  
I'll place it an account for use if you do come back. Or you can simply  
withdraw from it in China."  
  
Mousse bowed to her. "Arigato Nabiki-san, we might take you up  
on that. For now, I must return. I must help Lo Shun and Fu Los pack."  
  
Ranma felt compelled to speak. "I'm gonna miss ya, Mousse. You  
gave me some great fights."  
  
Mousse frowned. "I guess I shall miss you, after a fashion.  
Don't make the mistake of thinking we are any sort of friends, however,  
since you caused Shampoo much misery. But I do not think I hate you  
quite so much as when I first met you." Ranma smiled slightly and  
nodded, then Mousse was gone.  
  
Tofu cleared his throat. "Now, we've all had quite a day and I  
think everybody should go home to get some rest. I'd like to keep Akane  
here to keep tabs on her."  
  
Ranma stood up. "Then I'm staying, doc. Kodachi's still out  
there."  
  
Tofu nodded. "I thought you'd say that."  
  
Nodoka walked over and hugged her son. "I am proud of you,  
Ranma, of the way you handled today's events. I know you will take good  
care of Akane-chan."  
  
"Ah, momma..." Ranma tried to fend her off, embarrassed.  
  
She turned from him. "Come, Genma. You may walk me home." She  
retrieved her husband, who gave Ranma a short nod, then left.  
  
"My baby has a fine protector in you," Soun added. "I trust you  
with her care."  
  
Ranma placed a hand behind his head. "Uh sure, thanks Tendo-  
san."  
  
He nodded, then walked out with his two older daughters. The  
Ucchan trio approached him to give their support as well, before they  
too, left.  
  
When everyone was gone, Tofu set up a cot next to Akane's for  
Ranma and gave him some blankets before heading to his room upstairs.  
Ranma draped one of the blankets over his iinazuke and moved a couple  
hairs out of her face. She was soundly asleep now, the day's events  
exhausting her.  
  
He pulled up a chair next to her and began his protective  
vigil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kodachi swore and grimaced as she pulled the small arrow out of  
her arm. [Those harlots will pay for this! When I find out who hit me  
with this, they will die!] She pulled some cloth out of a pack she had  
hid earlier and bandaged her arm while considering her next options.  
  
She would never be welcome anywhere now, that was for certain.  
Almost certainly the police would be after her, and her darling Ranma-  
sama was too far under the witch's control. She would have to go to plan  
B. That would require her to get some items from home and that would  
probably require dealing with her brother.  
  
[No matter, he's easy enough to handle,] she decided. [You will  
be mine yet, my darling!]  
  
Laughing to herself, she disappeared into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Nekohanten, Mousse had placed Shampoo back into her  
bed after Lo Shun had changed her into more comfortable clothes. Then,  
her and Fu Los, who had come only to watch the fight, departed to report  
back to the council. Mousse and Shampoo would follow when she was able.  
  
While Ranma kept vigil over the woman he loved, Mousse did the  
same. [Oh Shampoo, why can't you just accept me? Don't you know how much  
I love you? You are too full of Amazon pride . Couldn't you just drop  
you guard long enough to give me a chance?] He sighed.  
  
"Why can't we ever be together?" he voiced his thoughts out  
loud.  
  
"Because stupid duck-boy never strong enough for Shampoo," the  
woman in the bed mumbled as she recovered.  
  
"Shampoo!"  
  
She sat up slowly and silenced Mousse. "No say anything,  
Mousse. You half-blind, short-sighted, and stupid." Mousse's spirits  
sank, and Shampoo sighed. "But Mousse has also been good friend and  
warrior. Shampoo enjoy times we fight side-by-side."  
  
Mousse looked up. "Shampoo? Then is there a chance for us?"  
  
Shampoo shook her head and laid back down. "Maybe when duck-boy  
see Amazon future as I have seen, then know what must do. Right now,  
Shampoo must head back to village and assume matriarchal duty training.  
Would appreciate it if had someone Shampoo could count on by side, as  
friend."  
  
"I would be honored to be your friend, Shampoo. I hope to be  
worthy of your love someday."  
  
Shampoo closed her eyes and nodded. "Now go, Shampoo need  
rest." Mousse dropped his head and left.  
  
As he closed the door, Shampoo mumbled quietly. "Someday..."  
  
She had lost Ranma for good now. Though some small part of her  
realized awhile ago that he may not love her, her stubborn streak had  
refused to give up. Now she had to look elsewhere for a husband. [But I  
wanted Ranma...]  
  
For a year, the Amazon had used all her tricks and surprises to  
prove she was the best wife for Ranma. Yet, in the end, Akane had won.  
With a potion? No. She won because she didn't jump all over Ranma, nor  
coddle up to him.  
  
Shampoo tried to turn over onto her side, but pain in her arm  
and torso forced her to remain on her back. And why was she feeling this  
way? Because a girl Shampoo had often scoffed at and made fun of, even  
tried to kill, had beat her soundly in a fair fight. In two weeks,  
Shampoo had learned to use the Megami Ha, or Goddess Blast; a powerful  
ki technique she found in one of her great-grandmother's books.  
  
Yet in that same amount of time, Akane had learned Ranma's ki  
blast, a new technique that made her glow gold, and train her speed and  
strength to practically match Shampoo.  
  
It seemed that Akane, when properly motivated, could advance in  
the martial arts almost as fast as Ranma.  
  
On the outside, Shampoo maintained a fierce warrior image.  
Nothing could get to her, and there was nothing she could not do. She  
had worked hard to become one of the best warriors of her generation,  
and she was full of the revered Amazon pride.  
  
But on the inside, there was a little girl that never fully  
grew up. As she grew into a warrior, she retained a child's heart. One  
that tries to take what it wants, without concern for anyone else. One  
that whines, cries, and throws a fit when what it wants gets taken away.  
And both her great-grandmother and Ranma were taken away.  
  
She was a fierce warrior, pride of the Joketsuzoku, and she  
needed no one.  
  
She was Shampoo, all alone, and she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's notes:  
To all you Shampoo fans, don't get mad at me. I said I like all the  
characters and that includes our favorite purple-haired Amazon. I just  
think she needs to do some growing up, as do all the characters. She's  
kind of a hyprocrite in that she gets annoyed at Mousse who says he  
loves her and pursues her. Yet she pursues Ranma in almost the same way  
(glomping, saying she's the best one for him, etc.). Oh, and she uses a  
few dirty tricks in her pursuit that Mousse doesn't. Everybody has their  
flaws, this is just one of Shampoo's.  
  
Hopefully, she will become a better person. 


	6. Chapter 6

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: (Insert your favorite disclaimer here)  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Ranma blocked another flurry of punches from Happosai and  
retaliated with a side kick that forced the old master back a few paces.  
There was a brief pause as they took a moment to study each other from  
where they were standing on opposite sides of the roof. Without warning,  
they collided again in a flurry of movement and attacks. Watching from  
the ground, Akane could just make out their forms as they bounded around  
the yard  
  
Ranma was feeling prety good! Never in his life had he felt  
faster or more skilled than in the past week training with Happosai. The  
old man had pushed him to a new level he never thought possible. He was  
actually trading blow for blow with the master's best attacks. Of  
course, if Ranma didn't think of something, he would end up losing  
again; or maybe it would be a tie.  
  
With a grin, he formed a plan.  
  
In the span of a couple of seconds, Ranma maneuvered the fight  
to the pond and took a quick dip; then he was right back into it with  
barely a pause in the action. He knew Happosai would never fall for his  
female form again (he tried it and the old lech resisted!), but since  
his male form was matched for Happosai's speed, his female form could  
surpass it, if he could compensate for the decrease in reach.  
  
"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," he whispered, as his flurry of  
punches closed in.  
  
The old master grinned. "I thought you learned, Ranma-chan,  
speed is no substitute for skill." Before Ranma could connect, Happosai  
ducked and shot his pipe into Ranma's stomach, then flipped him into the  
sky. "Can that boy never learn?"  
  
"I don't know, I like to think I've learned."  
  
Happosai looked up to where his pipe was still pointed up over  
his body. Ranma was not in the sky where he was supposed to be, instead,  
he was doing a handstand on the pipe. For once, the old master was  
stunned.  
  
That proved his undoing.  
  
Ranma jerked on the pipe, pulling his now-ascending sensei into  
his descending fist. When it was over, Ranma was standing over the old  
man's head which was poking out of the ground.  
  
"You have gotten better, Ranma," Happosai admitted, climbing out  
of his hole. "You will truly surpass me in the Art."  
  
Ranma grinned. "Ya got that right." [The old freak has changed,  
too. He hasn't touched a piece of underwear since he regained his  
youthful form.]  
  
"And humble as always." He shook his head. "There's not much  
more you can learn from me. The remainder of your training will be done  
by you alone." He laughed. "Well, your future bride will help, too. Now  
come."  
  
He walked over to join the spectators and Ranma followed. "My  
work here is done. From now on, Ranma will be your sensei in the art,  
Akane. And she will be your sensei in schoolwork." Akane giggled and  
Ranma groaned. "You schooling is just as important as the Art, Ranma.  
Intelligence and knowledge is just as important as strength and speed."  
  
"Will you be going now, Jiji?" Akane asked.  
  
Happosai took a puff from his pipe. "Yes. I've taught Ranma all  
I can. He'll teach you now."  
  
"Say it isn't so, master!" Soun voice attracted the trio's  
attention to the master's two former pupils.  
  
"Yes, you've taught us so much!" Genma added. "How can you leave  
us now?"  
  
Happosai laughed. "Oh, stop that you two. I know what a burden  
I've been. I know you'll be glad to finally be rid of me." He leapt the  
top of the outside wall. "I don't know how much longer I've got, but  
there are a few things I still need to do. Chances are you probably  
won't see me again. Take care, all of you."  
  
Ranma stepped foreword. "Hey wait, you still haven't said  
anything about that technique you and Cologne did. I think you called it  
the Ravaging Dragon's Heart or something like that."  
  
The old master took a long puff on his pipe. "That's an  
extremely difficult and dangerous technique. It needs at least two  
people to do and it once you start it, you can't stop." He shook his  
head. "I'm sorry, but I can't teach you that. If it's needed again, then  
it will become available."  
  
"So, what exactly happened to Krynn?" Akane asked.  
  
"Basically, we immobilized him and tore open a portal, sending  
him into the demon world." His visage darkened for a moment. "It's the  
place where unclean creatures belong."  
  
Ranma was quiet in thought after that, so Akane spoke up again.  
"Is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
Happosai grinned evilly. "Name your first child after me!" A  
group face-fault ensued. "Just kiddin'!" He waved, and then was gone.  
  
For several moments, no one moved. Each expected to see the old  
master come bounding back in any minute with a sack of underwear, but it  
was a long time before the name of Happosai was ever spoken in the Tendo  
household.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tatewaki Kuno sat in the dojo of his ancestral home,  
meditating. He was sitting on the floor in the classic `lotus' position,  
with his bokken resting across his lap, studying the family portrait  
hanging on the wall. It depicted his father, mother, sister, and  
himself, sitting in a classic familial setting.  
  
[How I miss those days,] he thought to himself. [Mother passed  
on when I was but a lad, I can barely remember her. Father is no longer  
the man he was. Now even my sister has finally snapped. What is going on  
with my family?]  
  
He cocked his head as a few more random thoughts entered his  
mind. [Tendo Akane and Saotome Ranma. How could I not see it before? All  
those times she so forcefully rebuffed by amourous advances, how could I  
not see that she would never love me? How could I have been so blind?  
When Kodachi attacked Akane, something inside of me changed. It was if a  
bounty of chains that had held me, suddenly snapped. For once, I was  
thinking clearer than I ever had.] He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
[There is something in our family that is affecting us mentally. I wish  
I knew what it was!]  
  
His reverie was interrupted by a slight knocking at the door.  
"Come Sasuke."  
  
The black clad ninja appeared in the room and knelt by his  
master's side. "She has returned, master Kuno."  
  
Kuno's head popped up and he stood. "Where is she?"  
  
"She went into the room."  
  
He didn't need to say anymore.  
  
In all the rooms of the Kuno mansion, one room was forbidden  
to the house's servants. Only members of the Kuno family could enter,  
and they frequently did. But for the life of him, Tatewaki couldn't  
remember what was in that room, despite the fact that he knew he had  
entered it before.  
  
He grabbed his bokken and rushed out of the dojo, heading for  
the basement. Sasuke followed close behind. A short jaunt down another  
set of stairs brought them into a stone cellar, empty, save for a table,  
a few chairs, and a heavy stone door on the opposite wall.  
  
"Wait here, Sasuke," Kuno commanded. The ninja nodded as the  
kendoist approached the slightly ajar door. When he could hear nothing  
inside, he carefully pushed it open and stepped inside.  
  
It was a small room, and only a statue in the center occupied  
it. Taking a closer look at revealed it to be some scuplture of some  
half-man, half-dog being that was apparently glaring at him. It almost  
seemed alive and Tatewaki could swear it's eyes were watching him. While  
the statue held him enraptured, a ribbon snaked out from somewhere and  
tugged the wooded sword out of his hands.  
  
That swas enough to snap him out of his trance.  
  
"'Dachi!" he exclaimed as his sister emerged from behind the  
statue. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Ohoho, brother dear, what ever do you mean?" she asked. "Don't  
you remember Galfgar?"  
  
That name rung inside Kuno's head. He had heard it before, and  
his mind associated it with the statue. "Why didn't I know that?" He  
shook his head. "Come sister, I sense evil in this room. We must leave."  
  
She laughed a bit more. "Indeed I shall, brother dear, but only  
me!" With that, she flung a black rose bouquet at him, which struck his  
face and dropped to the ground, but not before disgorging the paralysis  
powder it contained. Kuno ignored it and advanced on her. "H-How can you  
still be moving!?"  
  
Tatewaki smiled. "Surely thou dost not realize I have become  
immune to thy poisons after all these years?"  
  
"I shall simply have to work on a new formula." She growled and  
attacked, flicking her ribbon at him. "And do not call me Shirley!"  
  
Kuno sidestepped the strike and tried to move in closer. She  
responded by tossing a bladed hoop at him to back him up. Then she  
followed it up with another ribbon strike that wound itself around his  
arm, while he was distracted with the hoop.  
  
Kuno frowned, grabbed ahold of the ribbon, began to pull his  
sister towards him. "You shall have to work on new attack maneuvers as  
well."  
  
Kodachi merely grinned back at him and hit a hidden button on  
the ribbon handle. The battery in the handle promptly released it's  
electric charge that traveled along the metallic strips in the ribbon  
and into her brother's body. Kuno felt his insides twist as the shock  
fired through his nervous system, overloading it. When it was over, he  
slumped to the ground and Kodachi tied him up.  
  
"Well, Tatchi, you seem to have underestimated me yet again. Not  
that it matters anymore. By the time you get out of here, you won't have  
much of a mind left." She looked up at the statue. "Right Galfgar?" The  
statue almost seemed to nod.  
  
Laughing, she left and closed the door, leaving Tatewaki alone  
in the dark with the glowing eyes of the statue. He struggled helplessly  
with his bonds as the voices descended upon him.  
  
In his mind, the voices took the form of a pack of wild dogs  
and Kuno began to quiver in fright. The dogs had come to him  
occasionally in his dreams before, and it became one of the worst  
nightmares he had ever had. Now, the dogs tore into him once more,  
biting and growling and tearing his body apart, only to be put back to  
together and have the process start all over again.  
  
Outside the door, Kodachi knew it was a simple matter to subdue  
the bumbling ninja that served as House Kuno's head servant. Then she  
was on her way to prepare for phase two of her plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru gulped and glanced around the room. All the members of  
the `magic circle' were present. Miyo, the fortune teller and  
officiator; Toshi, the spiritualist; Ariko, the novice sorceress; and  
Hikaru, the failed magician.  
  
He sighed. He was the most useless of the group since he had  
nothing much to offer. Clenching his fist in frustration, he tried  
again. Nothing. The glass cup in front of him refused to move. [Why  
won't it work anymore?]  
  
At the elemental sect compound, it had all seemed so clear.  
When Akane was in danger, something inside him snapped, almost like  
someone had turned a faucet. The power flowed forth and he began to  
manipulate objects and magical energies. With mere thoughts, he  
redirected fireballs, smashed golems, put up a deflective telekinetic  
shield, and sent invisible mind bolts that staggered a wizard many times  
more powerful than himself.  
  
But why had the power left him?  
  
He shook his mind to try and clear his thoughts as Miyo called  
the meeting to order. The four seated themselves around the small table.  
It could have been his imagination, but it seem Ariko scooted her seat a  
few inches in his direction.  
  
"Greetings fellow souls of the magic," Miyo intoned with a  
slight smile. "Before I reveal the results of my latest reading, does  
anyone have anything to say?"  
  
Toshi was silent as usual; he never said much, and when he did  
it was short and to the point. Ariko was the bubbly one. She always had  
something to say, even when it wasn't relevant. On the occasions when  
Hikaru said something, she was always attentive and supportive. He was  
almost starting to like her. But he couldn't forget Akane...  
  
He raised his head. "I-I have something to say." Three pairs of  
eyes fixated on him. "I'm dropping out. I-I don't belong here."  
  
Ariko looked confused. "What? Why?"  
  
Hikaru stood up. "Because, I no longer have any magic. I don't  
think I had any in the first place." His voice began to break. "I don't  
belong here!" He bolted for the door and was gone.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Toshi mused, nary a trace of  
emotion on his face.  
  
Ariko stood up. "We have to go after him!"  
  
"Why?" Miyo asked.  
  
Ariko stammered. "B-because! He's an important part of this  
group!"  
  
"Is that all he is?" Miyo returned. "Maybe his destiny lies not  
with us." A hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Maybe you think it  
lies with you?"  
  
Ariko blushed and open her mouth to retort, but nothing came  
out. Frustrated, she then ran out the door after Gos.  
  
"Think they'll come back?" Toshi asked with a small smile.  
  
Miyo looked a bit shocked. "You talk like I'm supposed to know  
the future." The two shared a good chuckle before Miyo spoke up again.  
"I have a feeling they'll be back."  
  
Toshi raised an eyebrow. "Foretold in your crystal ball, eh?"  
  
The fortune-teller shook her head. "Nope. Female intuition."  
  
Toshi actually sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
"Hikaru!" Ariko called out into the darkness. She was running  
aimlessly, trying to find out where the distraught boy had disappeared  
to. [Where did he go? And what does he mean he has no magic? I clearly  
saw him use it back at the wizard fight. And I believe I still sense it  
in him. So why'd he run?]  
  
She turned a corner and sighed. "Don't see him here, either.  
I'll never find him this late at night." She leaned up against a wall  
and glanced up at the sky. A shooting star flashed passed, prompting her  
to make a wish. [I wish I could find Hikaru and make him understand how  
I feel.]  
  
As soon as she said it, a small wind gave her a short case of  
the shivers and when she resumed walking, she spotted a figure in the  
distance. The only reason she could see him, was because he was under a  
streetlight on a footbridge spanning the canal. Her heart quickened and  
she picked up her pace.  
  
Stepping onto the bridge, she could clearly see it was Gos, and  
his back was to her. She cleared her throat as she approached. "Hikaru-  
kun, are you alright?"  
  
For a few minutes, he didn't move nor say anything. Then, "Go  
away, please."  
  
"Why!? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
He turned around to face her and she flinched a bit when she  
caught the hate-filled eyes. "Just go away! You don't want to hang  
around a loser has-been." He turned his back to her again. [Please don't  
go away...]  
  
Ariko shook her head. "What do you mean? You have as much power  
as me, if not more. You're not a loser."  
  
"You're wrong. I may have had some power during the fight, but  
it's gone now. All my life I dreamed of the magic I would wield one day,  
hoping that I could make myself somebody and stop the bullies that pick  
on me. Hoping I could get Akane-san to notice me."  
  
"Akane?" Ariko thought for a second. "Isn't that the name of one  
of the girls who rescued us? I thought she was engaged or something."  
  
"To a jerk named Saotome," he growled. "Her parents arranged it,  
though, and he just treats her like crap. He doesn't deserve her."  
  
Ariko stepped back, a bit hurt. "So why don't you do  
something?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Because he's stronger than me! I'll never beat him unless I  
have magic!"  
  
"But you have magic..."  
  
"No I don't!" he yelled. "Not anymore! If I did before, it was  
all a coincidence."  
  
Ariko frowned. "No, you don't get it. You still have the magic.  
I can sense it in you." Hikaru stopped and stared at her in disbelief.  
"Yes, it's still there, maybe you're just having problems accessing it."  
She held out her hand, trembling slightly "I would very much like to  
work with you in restoring it. If you would let me."  
  
Hikaru debated with himself for a minute. Then, slowly, his  
hand took hers and she smiled at him. [No one's treated me like this,  
except for Akane. Oh, Akane. If what Ariko says is true, then once I  
regain my magic, I can make you mine!]  
  
He smiled, and she took it as meant for her, when in reality it  
was meant for someone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi hummed silently to herself as she hung up the laundry to  
dry. The cause of her good mood was the fact that she had another date  
with Tofu tomorrow evening. Of course, she was always in a good mood  
without any particular reason, so it came as no surprise to the rest of  
the family. She absently wondered why she was always in a good mood, but  
that line of thought soon went away and she was back to happily doing  
the laundry.  
  
She detected approaching footsteps and looked up. "Oh, hello  
Akane. How was school?"  
  
Akane was obviously very angry and didn't even acknowledge her  
older sister. Instead she growled, "That JERK!" before heading into the  
house.  
  
[Oh dear,] Kasumi thought. [I guess I'll need to talk to her  
before dinner.]  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma leapt to the top of the outside wall  
and carefully peeped inside.  
  
"It's okay Ranma-kun," Kasumi said sweetly. "Akane has gone up  
to her room."  
  
Ranma sighed in relief and jumped inside, before walking up to  
Kasumi. "Is she still angry?"  
  
"I believe so. Would you like to tell me what happened?"  
  
Ranma hesitated, then scratched his head. "I'm really not sure.  
I was just setting up a study session with a friend at school when she  
walked up and hit me. Then she stormed off before I could figure out  
what was going on."  
  
"Who are you studying with?"  
  
"Sayuri and Daisuke. Sayuri's got the highest grade in math, and  
I nearly failed my last test. She said she could help me out and I  
figured, why not?"  
  
Kasumi thought for a minute. "Isn't Akane supposed to be your  
sensei for schoolwork?"  
  
Ranma looked confused. "Yeah, but Sayuri's gettin' a higher  
grade. I thought it'd be easier to learn from her."  
  
"Ranma-kun, you are her sensei for martial arts. How would you  
feel if she decided to learn from someone else?"  
  
Ranma looked down at the ground in understanding. "I guess I'd  
be upset, too. So what should I do?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that. Talk to her and  
apologize." She suddenly smiled as another idea hit her. "Oh, and how  
about inviting her along for a double date with Tofu and I? I'm sure  
she'd like that."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks Kasumi-san,  
you're the best!" He gave her a quick hug, then started into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Up in her room, Akane was choking back her tears. [That baka! I  
really thought he loved me, but he was just stringing me along. How  
could I have been so stupid!?]  
  
She hit her pillow a few times, but it wasn't nearly as  
satisfying as hitting the pig-tailed jerk. Just when they started to get  
closer, he arranges dates with other girls! She thought back to that  
afternoon...  
  
She was looking for Ranma so they could walk home together when  
she heard his voice. Glancing around a corner, she saw him talking to  
Sayuri. Ranma was speaking.  
  
"Thanks Sayuri, you're the best!"  
  
[What's going on?]  
  
She giggled. "My pleasure. I never thought you'd ask me that!"  
  
[WHAT did he ask HER?]  
  
"Well, I just figured it was about time," he replied. "I mean, I  
have to get serious if I wanna have a future."  
  
[He wants to make a future with another woman!? What about me!?]  
  
"Anyway, I'll see ya later?"  
  
She began to walk away. "You bet, it's a date!"  
  
[A DATE!?]  
  
When she was out of sight, Akane steamed towards him. Ranma  
managed to get out a "Hiya Akane" before she smashed him into a wall and  
went running off.  
  
"That baka..." she said softly through her tears. "I suppose  
it's my own fault for letting him get too close. I should have realized  
what he was, but I chose to ignore all the signs."  
  
She cried for a few minutes more before drying her tears. [I  
won't let him do this to me; I'm stronger than this.] It was about that  
time, that a soft knocking came at her door.  
  
"Akane?" she recognized Ranma's voice. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Go away!" she yelled.  
  
There was nothing, then, "Akane, we need to talk. I'm sorry,  
but I'm coming in."  
  
She heard the door open behind her, someone came in, and then  
the door closed again. She froze and willed him to go. It didn't work.  
  
"Akane..." he started.  
  
She turned. "Shut up!" she hissed at him. "Just get out of  
here!"  
  
The look on his face was not anger, but shock, confusion, then  
determination.. And... hurt?  
  
"No," he said softly. A few months ago, he would insulted her  
and left the room. But that was then and he had changed. He recalled too  
many times when misunderstandings forced them apart. "I obviously did  
something to hurt ya and I want ta know what it was."  
  
[What, he doesn't know?] she thought. [Is he that dense?] She  
shook her head. [Can't deal with this now. Just get him out.] She rose  
and advanced on him, intent on punching him out the window like she had  
so many times before. But it was different this time.  
  
He caught her fist inches from his face. Enraged, she swung  
with her other fist, but he caught that, too. [What's going on? He's  
never done this before?]  
  
"No Akane, not right now." He gazed into her brown eyes. They  
were slightly red and puffy, telling him she had been crying. "Like I  
said on that night, I don't want to lose you. Right now, it seems to be  
going that way." His deep blue eyes were pleading. "Please don't shut me  
out. If what we talked about meant anything, talk to me."  
  
Slowly Akane's anger began to drain. [What's going on? Why  
can't I stay mad at him? This used to be so easy.] "I thought you loved  
me."  
  
Confusion returned to his face. "I-I do. I have for a long  
time."  
  
Her eyes were accusing. "Then why are you seeing other women?"  
  
He released her hands. "I'm not seeing anyone but you!"  
  
"I heard you make that date with Sayuri!" [There! Let's see him  
wiggle out of this!]  
  
Understanding flooded his face. "Didn't you hear our entire  
conversation?" She reluctantly shook her head slightly. "I was only  
setting up a study date with her and Daisuke. I need help in math if I'm  
going to pass and she has the best grade. Being a friend of yours, she  
agreed." He pulled her into a hug. "I was planning on asking you to join  
as well since you are my sensei. I should have asked first. I'm sorry  
for that."  
  
Akane's mind reeled. [He apologized?] Where were the insults  
and the smart alecky comments? She melted into the hug, putting her  
hands around his waist like his were around her waist and resting her  
head on his chest.  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry," she managed through muffled sobs into his  
chest. "I got jealous again and jumped to conclusions again without  
listening to you."  
  
He began to rock her slowly. He didn't know why, it just seemed  
like the thing to do. "It's okay."  
  
"No it's not! Despite what we said, all it takes is one little  
thing and I become angry and jealous all over again." She wiped the  
tears on her face on Ranma's shirt. "I'm sorry Ranma. I love you and  
don't want to lose you, either."  
  
"You're just gonna have to learn to trust me. I won't ever let  
ya down."  
  
Somehow, hearing Ranma say those words lifted the hurt from her  
heart and made all the difference.  
  
He lifted her chin up till she was look at him. "Oh, by the  
way, how about a double date with Kasumi and Doc Tofu tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled, moved in, and kissed him passionately. Pulling away  
after several minutes, she said, "That answer your question?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji awoke in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily, and the  
blanket was sticking to his body, since he didn't wear a shirt to bed.  
He took a few moments to let the strong, yet terrifying, emotions of the  
horrible dream subside.  
  
It had been a long time since his last nightmare, and he  
thought they were long behind him. Oh sure, he knew he'd get the normal  
bad dreams that everybody got, but he had hoped the fire nightmares were  
long gone.  
  
Instead, he had just had a pretty disturbing one. In it, he was  
in some sort of fiery cavern. As the fear paralyzed him, deep mocking  
laughter echoed around him. Kenji managed to find his voice and call  
out, but the laughter only intensified. Sweat pouring down his brow, he  
repeatedly screamed for the voice to stop.  
  
It continued like that, until he turned to see a nightmarish  
face staring back at him, one that he recognized and feared greatly.  
  
"You're not real..." Kenji whispered, trembling badly, sweating  
buckets.  
  
"Oh course I'm real, boy," the floating head of the Fire Lord  
retorted. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Kenji's mouth opened and closed, as he was unable to counter  
the Fire Lord's logic. But he was dead, wasn't he? Ranma had told the  
amnesiac that they believed he was. But Kenji hadn't actually seen the  
Fire Lord die.  
  
"But you have, boy." The head was suddenly connected with it's  
body.  
  
"What?"  
  
The Fire Lord sneered. "See what you have done!"  
  
He spread his arms wide and Kenji recoiled in horror. The Fire  
Lord's midsection was a bloody mess and a wide sliver object was  
protruding from it.  
  
"I... I... didn-"  
  
"YOU KILLED ME!" Kenji found a finger in his face. "Behold your  
hands!"  
  
The boy's eyes instinctively went to his own trembling hands,  
which he held up. The shaking grew worse, even as he mouthed the word  
`No'. Red streaks of fresh blood covered his fingers and palms.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And that was when he woke up. Desperately, he scanned his  
hands. With only the addition of a fine sheet of sweat, he realized they  
were normal and he breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing back to the  
futon.  
  
The Fire Lord had died, hadn't he? And if he had, who killed  
him? Kenji then had a very disturbing thought. What if he was  
responsible for someone else's death?  
  
Taking a second look, he could almost see the blood on his  
hands.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's notes:  
There, I've wanted to get rid of Happosai for some time. True, he was a  
perverted panty thief, but I had to think there was more to him. I  
actually think there is more to all the characters then the manga lets  
on. In the end, I decided to have him pass his techniques down to Ranma  
and go off as a somwhat-hero. Don't ask me why, since I'm mainly a  
softy. I wanted to get rid of the two most knowledgeable people so the  
Nerima crew would have to figure out things for themselves. Maybe it  
will help them grow up a little, ne? 


	7. Chapter 7

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: To write a disclaim is mainly a pain.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"No really, how do you do it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I told you, I don't really know," Akane replied, setting their  
homework assignment aside for the moment. "I was just upset at how you  
and all our friends were getting beat up. I became very determined and  
focused to save you guys, and then it happened." She really didn't want  
to tell him the bit about her being cursed. She didn't want him to  
worry; besides, she was cured.  
  
Ranma tapped his chin. "So, you finally were able to focus your  
ki, and the technique activated." He thought for a moment. "Well, if you  
don't know how you got it, I know one person we can ask."  
  
Akane cocked her head. "Who? Certainly not Happosai or  
Cologne." She named the two most knowledgeable people they knew. If  
anybody knew, they would.  
  
"No, I mean your father. During your fight with Shampoo, he  
seemed upset and worried when you used the Tora Dokiken. I think he  
knows something."  
  
Akane thought about this. [Is daddy hiding something? But why  
hasn't he said anything about it?] She looked up. "You're right. Now  
that I think about it, there has been something funny with daddy lately.  
He keeps asking if I'm alright, and I catch him studying me. Let's go  
talk to him."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Ranma agreed as the two left Akane's room  
where they were studying and went downstairs to where Soun and Genma  
were wrapped up in a game of Go.  
  
Akane approached her father and stood over him. "Okay, daddy,  
spill it."  
  
Soun looked up. "What are you talking about, daughter?"  
  
"We're talkin' about what you know of Akane's new technique, the  
Tora Dokiken," Ranma said.  
  
Soun paled. "H-how do you know that name?"  
  
"It came to me when I used it for the first time during the  
battle with Krynn," Akane replied. "Ranma said you recognized it during  
my fight with Shampoo."  
  
Soun sighed, as if he was wrestling with a terrible decision,  
then made it. "I-It has to do your mother," he said softly.  
  
Nabiki had been sitting in the room reading a manga, but  
focused her attention on the current conversation when she heard it turn  
to her mother. [This could be interesting.] She noticed Kasumi enter the  
room, obviously wanting to hear about their  
mother as well.  
  
"I never really told you how you lost your mother," Soun said.  
  
"I remember her getting weak, but I assumed it was some  
disease," Akane stated.  
  
Sound nodded. "That was partially it. You see, there was an old  
story passed down in her family about one of their ancestors who  
practiced Shaolin Kung-fu, specifically, he mastered the moves of the  
tiger. The story goes that he used his skills to save many lives. As a  
reward, he was given the chance to undergo a special trial that would  
increase his power. He did so, and received the knowledge of the Tora  
Dokiken, a nearly invincible technique. Your mother told me this shortly  
before she died."  
  
Miraculously, he hadn't yet gone into total emotional  
breakdown. Needless to say, everyone was impressed. "She said the  
technique had been passed down through her family in the form of a  
latent talent, and that she had only seen it done once, by her mother  
who was a talented martial artist."  
  
He sighed, and a few tears began to show on his face. "It was  
late one night. You three girls were being taken care of by a neighbor  
while you're mom and I went out. We were beset by a large gang of  
thieves. After we gave them our money, they decided they wanted my wife,  
too. Said they could fetch a good price for her."  
  
He turned away to face the sky. His daughters could see the  
inner turmoil appear as on his face as he recalled that night.  
  
"Daddy..." Akane said softly.  
  
"No, I'm alright," he replied. "I just didn't think recalling  
that night would be so difficult." He sighed and continued the story  
after a minute.  
  
"I... was enraged. I loved Kimiko very much and I never would  
have let them have her. I attacked them while defending your mother as  
best as I could. Eventually, someone got a knife passed my defenses and  
I went down, taking a few more knife wounds. I heard her scream, then,  
and there was a flash of light. When I finally was able to turn and take  
a look, I saw her. She was bathed in golden flames."  
  
The Tendo patriarch faltered then, and Kasumi handed him a  
tissue which he used to wipe his eyes. "She wasn't an adept martial  
artist, she had just learned the basics. She could probably take one or  
two of the gang, but she shouldn't have been able to handle all of them.  
When they attacked, none of the thieves could touch her, though."  
  
He paused again to collect his thoughts. "Afterwards, she was  
weak and exhausted, yet somehow we got to a hospital. My wounds would  
heal with time, but your mother... she told me... her time was short.  
That the technique extracted a price from martial artists who hadn't  
learned to focus their ki, like herself. With very little ki to draw  
upon, it had consumed her life force. Physically, she was alright, but  
her life span was drastically shortened. She didn't last for more than a  
year and a half after that. She made me promise to remember, but not to  
tell anyone unless it came up again."  
  
Nabiki leaned foreword. "So, you're saying all three of us have  
the capacity to use  
this technique?"  
  
Soun hesitated. "I don't really know. Your mother was an only  
child, so I don't know if the trait passed to all of you or just Akane.  
But neither you nor Kasumi have the martial art or ki abilities of your  
sister. If you were to use it, the results would be disastrous. You have  
to promise me you will try your best not too!"  
  
"I would never think of it, father," Kasumi replied.  
  
"Don't worry daddy," Nabiki said. "I wouldn't have the slightest  
clue how to do it, nor do I care about learning how. I use my brain, not  
my fists."  
  
"So this skill Akane's got can only be done by her and her  
sisters?" Ranma asked.  
  
"That's correct," Soun answered. "I don't think you would be  
able to do it unless you somehow went through the same trial as their  
ancestor."  
  
"Shoot," Ranma grumbled.  
  
Akane looked at him and giggled. "Ha! I can do something you  
can't!"  
  
Soun grabbed Akane's shoulders and became serious. "I know I  
can't stop you  
from using it, but promise me to be very careful with it." He turned to  
Ranma. "And as her fiance, it's your duty to teach her how to best use  
it."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. [Several months ago that would have  
really bugged me, him calling me her fiance. Now, I don't really mind.  
In fact, I kinda like it.] "Fine, we'll work on it some more later."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Careful Yuri, maintain your focus," Kenji admonished his sister  
as they glided through the air.  
  
It was night, so there wasn't much chance of them being seen.  
Though Ukyo had told them not many people would notice if they trained  
during the day with all the strange things that go on. Kenji wasn't  
about to take any chances, though.  
  
"I think I've got it, `niichan," Yuri replied. They could both  
feel her air shell stabilize. "I think I'm ready to go solo."  
  
Kenji nodded reluctantly. "I'll stay close. Be sure to speak up  
if you need help." Slowly, he released her hand and she floated away  
from him.  
  
The technique they were employing, used one's ki to form an  
aerodynamic air shell around the target. It functioned much like an  
airplane's wing, forcing wind currents below them to keep the body up.  
Needles to say, it needed some method of propulsion for the intial take-  
off, so that meant jumping off a tree or high place and using the  
descent to start the process. It was vastly similiar to one-man gliders  
that relied on thermal updrafts and wind currents.  
  
"Wheeee!" she exclaimed, very child-like. "This is fun!"  
  
Kenji couldn't help but smile at Yuri's cry of glee. He looked  
over to see her rocking ever so slightly, but otherwise doing fine. This  
was the first time she had been able to go on her own, and it had only  
taken her a week. After his first flight at the compound, Kenji's  
subsequent attempts had proven easier and he had gotten the basics down  
with one exception: The only way he was able to land was to crash,  
preferably into something soft. The scroll that taught them the air  
shell technique, didn't mention landing at all.  
  
Yuri floated back over to him. "Thanks `niichan, this feels  
great!" Her expression changed."Okay, so now it's my time to help you  
with your problem."  
  
He frowned. "What problem?"  
  
She shook a finger at him. "I know something's on your mind and  
it has to do with Ukyo-chan. You two rarely speak with each other unless  
you have to, and you don't spend much time together anymore."  
  
He sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his sister and it  
really tended to freak him out. After a short deliveration, he decided  
to go with the truth. "Well, I guess I have sort of a problem." He  
paused and she motioned for him to continue. "You know the party coming  
up in a few days?" She nodded. "Well, I sort of have a date for it. I  
was kinda tricked into with this other girl at school. It was while  
Ukyo-san was unconscious. I feel kinda bad now that I think she knows  
about it."  
  
"Ah, so that's it," his sister said with a slight smiled. "You  
feel like you're cheating on her."  
  
"Why would I be cheating on her!?" he retailiated. "We're just  
friends!"  
She shrugged. "Suuuure. Well, since it's not like you two are  
exclusive or anything. You've only been on one date."  
  
"It wasn't really a date, I told you!" he countered. "Ranma and  
Akane never showed up."  
  
Yuri smiled. "Right. So you should have nothing to worry about.  
It wouldn't be right to just break off this date with this other girl.  
And Ukyo is just a friend, so you shouldn't care much what she thinks.  
Just go and have a good time!"  
  
"Right!" But somehow, he still didn't feel quite right about  
that statement. [But what's really wrong about it?]  
  
(Because you care what Ukyo thinks, but you don't want to admit  
it.)  
  
[Shut up.] Changing the subject, he said, "In the meantime, I  
think it's time to land. We'll circle to the back of the restaurant and  
set down in the alley behind it." They began the descent to their  
landing zone. Fortunately, he had managed to work out a way to go about  
this difficult task. "Remember, you'll need to create a retro wind  
current to slow you down; I'll go first."  
  
He shifted his feet downward as the ground approached. Cupping  
his hands downward, he let loose a minor wind blast that spiraled upward  
when it ricocheted off the ground. As the mini-tornado engulfed him, his  
descent slowed enough that he hit the ground no harder than a  
paratrooper. Rolling to his feet, he glanced up at his sister.  
  
She had begun her descent and was following his lead. Feet  
first, hands cupped downward, and forming the whirlwind. She got the  
angle wrong, however, and the whirlwind missed her. Knowing she was  
dropping too fast, Kenji moved quickly to get underneath her. She  
dropped into his arms as he caught her, the extra force driving him onto  
his butt.  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "You ever think of going on a diet,  
imoutochan?"  
  
She scowled, then the next thing he saw was her fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoga was lost.  
  
The fact that it was overly cliched, didn't change the fact he  
had no idea where he was. The people in the last village he had run  
across spoke Japanese, so he was still in Japan. [I hope.]  
  
Right now, he was walking through a forest. Even if he knew  
where he wanted to go, he still wouldn't get there. The fact of the  
matter was, he didn't know just where he wanted to go. It was really a  
toss-up of finding one of two people.  
  
Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet, then a  
half-torn picture. The girl in the picture smiled back at him. [Akari.]  
She said she loved him and would wait for him. He supposed that since  
Akane was most likely lost to him, he should go talk to Akari. He did  
have feelings for her, but only time would tell if it was love.  
  
He replaced her picture and thought of the other person he  
still needed to see. Or rather beat the living crap out of. A young  
martial artist by the name of Saotome Ranma. He still needed to prove to  
Ranma that Ryoga was the better man. And to repay him for all the misery  
he'd been through.  
  
Now if only he could find one of the two, then...  
  
"Hi Ryoga-kun!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Heya, bacon breath!" came another all-too familiar voice.  
  
He looked up to see Ranma and Akane looking back at him.  
"Akane-san! Where am I?"  
  
"You just wandered into Furinken High school, silly," she said.  
  
He looked around and spotted the grove of trees he had just  
emerged from. "You mean, I'm in Nerima!?"  
  
"Yep, way to go pig-boy!" Ranma taunted. "This must be a new  
record for you!"  
  
Ryoga's rage began to bubble inside him. It was a familiar  
feeling.  
  
Akane elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. "Knock it off,  
Ranma!" That was familiar too.  
  
And guess what else is familiar? "Shut up Ranma!" He pulled his  
umbrella and charged. "Prepare to Die!"  
  
I don't think I need to tell you exactly what happens now, so  
I'll just sum up.  
  
Ryoga attacks Ranma. Ranma dodges and taunts `P-chan'. Akane  
yells at them to stop. Ranma tells her to butt out of a fight between a  
man and a pig. Akane gets angry. Ryoga gets angry and tells him to leave  
Akane alone. They fight for real. They pass out of sight. When Akane  
finds them again, Ryoga is gone and nowhere to be seen, but oddly, a  
small black pig is attacking Ranma-onna. Akane calls P-chan who happily  
bounds to her to be snuggled into her bosom. Akane yells at Ranma some  
more.  
  
But this time, P-chan notices something different. When they  
get home, they apologize to one another and then Ranma kisses Akane!  
Then they talk about their date!  
  
"Bweee!?" [Translation: What's going on!?] The black piglet  
begins to squirm.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with P-chan?" Akane asked, slightly worried.  
  
Ranma smirked. [This is going to be fun.] "I think he's jealous  
of the fact that I love you." He kisses her on the cheek.  
  
She smiles. "I love you too, Ranma." Akane frowns. "But, why  
would he be, he's only an animal."  
  
The heart of a black piglet shatters into a million pieces.  
True, he had kinda given up Akane to Ranma because of what happened at  
Jusendo, but to see them so freely admit their feelings and... and...  
KISS! Is was just too much.  
  
P-chan squirmed from Akane's grasp and ran blindly... which  
happen to take him straight into the house. Akane made to follow, but  
Kasumi called her and Ranma said he'd go find him instead.  
  
"Okay, but Ranma?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you at least try to talk to Ryoga-kun?" she asked. "I'm not  
really sure why you guys fight all the time, but can you try to be  
friends, for me?"  
  
Ranma sighed. "But, Akane, the guy's pigheaded and stubborn. He  
won't listen to me!"  
  
She frowned. "Well, maybe if you try being patient with him, he  
will! Just once, next time you see him, try talking to him."  
  
He sighed again, but one look at the imploring face Akane was  
giving him, broke his resolve. "Oh, alright. I promise I'll try to talk  
to him. But I can't promise anything else!"  
  
She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Ranma. Now I better go see what Kasumi wants."  
  
She left and Ranma headed inside. Predictably, he found the  
little pig in the bathroom, trying to turn the hot water faucet. Ranma  
hoisted him up by his bandanna to keep the little pig from biting or  
scratching his face, which Ryoga was trying to do.  
  
"Now listen here Ryoga, `cause I'm only gonna say this once. No  
more P-chan. I don't wanna ever see you in Akane's bed again; I don't  
care what you have against me, leave her out of it. You know by now how  
we feel about each other."  
  
P-chan stopped suddenly, `bweee' sadly as the life seemed to  
drain out of him. Ranma could tell the fight looked driven from the lost  
pig for the moment.  
  
"Good. Now I'll still keep your secret. I won't tell anyone, but  
neither will I help you to hide it. That means if you're headed for  
water where she can see you, I won't do a thing to save you. If she  
decides to give P-chan a hot bath, you're on your own. Got it?"  
  
Ryoga nodded slowly.  
  
[Well, whatta ya know, he actually seems ta be listening ta me.]  
"Good. It isn't fair to her, me, or Akari. That's the girl you should be  
goin' after. She knows about your curse and doesn't care. I don't know  
why, but she loves you pig-boy."  
  
P-chan snarled.  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Calm down. Tell you what, you can stay here as  
Ryoga `til tomorrow. I'll take you over to Akari's place then, okay?"  
  
The piglet `bweee'ed his agreement, not really seeing any other  
choice, and Ranma set him down, turning the hot water on in the furo.  
  
"I'll let you get cleaned up, and I think we've got some of your  
old clothes that you left last time you were here. I'll get them."  
  
P-chan hopped into the tub and reformed. Ryoga looked up at his  
rival. "Uh, I guess I should say thanks, Ranma."  
  
Ranma smiled. [Maybe Akane was right. This might work.] "Hey,  
what are friends for?"  
  
"You'd call me a friend?" Ryoga asked, surprised.  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Sure, why not. You were one of the few friends  
I had growin' up."  
  
The lost boy was aghast. "But-but, you cursed me! You ran away  
from our fight! You took Akane away from me! Because of you, I've-"  
  
"Seen hell, I know," Ranma finished for him. "Listen, it was an  
accident when I knocked ya in. I wish I could take it back, but I  
can't." He sighed. "Look, even if you manage to beat me in a fight, what  
does it change?"  
  
"It'll prove I'm the better man, that's what!"  
  
[What does it take to get through to him?] Ranma wondered.  
"Look, I'll fight ya anytime ya want. But doncha think you should spend  
some time with Akari first?"  
  
Ryoga stopped. [He's right. I could lose Akari if I spend all  
my time fighting Ranma. If I haven't lost her already.] "Akari..."  
  
[Uh oh,] Ranma thought. [I know that look. Like he's gettin'  
ready to do a major Shishi Houkodan.] "Yo! Ryoga! Snap out of it!" He  
hated to do it, but he slapped him.  
  
"Ranma!" the lost boy growled.  
  
"How about I take you to Akari's place?" Ranma said suddenly.  
  
Ryoga stopped. "You'd do that? For me?"  
  
"Sure, We're friends ain't we?" He held out his hand.  
  
Ryoga looked at it. It would mean a lot of things if he took  
the hand of friendship Ranma was offering. It would mean Ryoga was at  
least partially at fault for all the things that had happened to him,  
and that all debts were settled.  
  
His face became serious. "No, not yet. Not until we have at  
least one decisive fight. I'll spend some time with Akari and train. But  
when I come back, we will fight. Okay?"  
  
Ranma nodded slowly. "Sure. I understand. But we do it in a  
place where no one else gets hurt and we don't damage nobody's  
property."  
  
Ryoga thought about it. "Agreed."  
  
"Good, then I'll go grab your pack and stuff where you left it  
and bring you your clothes."  
  
They settled it with a handshake, and Ranma left him; returning  
only to deliver his pack and clothes. When he went out into the living  
room for the second time, Akane and Kasumi were waiting for him with  
downcast looks on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried.  
  
Kasumi spoke up. "I'm sorry, Ranma-kun. Dr. Tofu was called  
away on an emergency visit, so we won't be able to go tonight. Also, the  
restaurant where we had reservations closed down for repairs." She bowed  
slightly, then left to cook dinner.  
  
Ranma tried to say something, but Akane waved him off. "It's  
okay, Ranma. I won't hold it against you. I'd rather do some sparring  
with you tonight, anyways. We can also work the Nekoken some more. Plus,  
we always have the party tomorrow."  
  
Ranma relaxed some. "So you're not upset, then?"  
  
She shook her head, then got an evil look in her eye. "That  
doesn't mean you're off the hook, though." She started up the stairs to  
her room. "I'm going to change into my gi, and when I meet you in the  
dojo, you're going to spar with me for real!"  
  
She left and Ranma gulped. He knew what that meant. She wanted  
him to actively attack her instead of just dodging. He did want to train  
her for real, but he knew how powerful his punches could be even if he  
pulled them.  
  
Officially, he didn't fight girls, but that wasn't entirely  
true. The only girl he didn't want to fight was Akane because he didn't  
want to hurt her. He'd gotten away with it during the two weeks before  
Shampoo's fight, since his arm was broken. So he either directed her  
actions, or she sparred with Yuri and/or Ukyo. Neither one would be  
available tonight.  
  
Now, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dojo, he  
meditated while considering this dilemma. The simplest answer was to  
turn female, of course, to lessen the damage he could do. He looked to  
the bucket of water sitting to his right.  
  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
  
The attack surprised him and he was on his feet and moving as  
the ki-ball slammed into the bucket he was sitting next to.  
Instinctively, he dodged the spray of water and, for once, managed to  
avoid it. Then he looked to his attacker.  
  
It was Akane. She was standing in the doorway with her hands  
still cupped outward.  
  
"What'd you do that for!?" He said the line reserved for when he  
got wet, though this time he didn't.  
  
"You are gonna fight me as a man," she replied evenly. "You've  
fought me as a girl way too often and you're too fast for me to hit you  
like that."  
  
He looked down. "Akane, you know I don't fight..."  
  
"Ranma!" she growled. "Don't give me that! You've fought Kodachi  
and Shampoo. You also fought Natsume and Kurumi. So you DO fight girls  
when you have to. You just don't fight ME! Now tell me why?" She crossed  
her arms over her chest and waited for his answer. She had an idea why,  
but she wanted him to say it.  
  
Ranma sighed. [How can I tell her?] "Akane... It's not that I  
don't want to fight you. It's just that... I-I... I can't stand to see  
you hurt, alright? And I couldn't live with myself if I was the one who  
hurt you!" He turned his back to her. "I'm scared Akane... I don't  
want... can't bring myself to do that." He dropped his head and awaited  
the inevitable outburst.  
  
For a few minutes there was nothing, then he felt arms wrapping  
themselves around him from behind as Akane spoke into his ear. "Ranma, I  
can understand that, but as a martial artist, I won't get any better if  
you don't hit me." She sighed. [How can I get him to take me seriously?]  
  
She turned him around and kissed him. "That attitude is sweet,  
if a bit chauvinistic, but I'll be alright; I've taken hits before. I'm  
not a china doll and I won't break. If you don't do this, there may come  
a time in the future where I take a hit that kills me, because you  
didn't toughen me up. How would you live with yourself if you knew I  
could've lived through it, but you didn't do anything about it?" She  
could see him war with himself over this piece of logic. "Please, Ranma,  
do this for me."  
  
She watched him grind his jaw as he mulled it over. He then  
closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "Akane. I-I still really don't  
want to do this, but... I know you're right, dammit! And I hate it!" He  
opened his eyes and sighed. [But here I go, giving in yet again.] "But,  
if ya really want me too, I'll... I'll hit ya."  
  
He pushed her back and brought up his fist. Akane saw this and  
knew that he was about to take an important step. Understanding  
completely, she dropped her arms to her side and nodded. A second later,  
Ranma punched her stomach. It was pulled, but it was enough to double  
Akane over as she gasped for breath.  
  
Ranma dropped down to his knees in front of her. "Akane, are  
you alright?" he asked, extremely worried. "Was that too much? I'm so  
sorry Akane, I..."  
  
She recovered enough to look up at him and put a finger to his  
lips. She then kissed him again. "Thank you, Ranma. I know that wasn't  
easy for you." She stood up straight, as did he. "Now, let's spar for  
real, okay? I don't expect you to use full force, but you can make an  
effort."  
  
Ranma nodded slowly as Akane assumed her stance. She studied  
her opponent, noting the relaxed stance he always took when fighting  
her. It never failed to infuriate her. Well, this time he was in for a  
surprise. She would control her anger, focus her ki, and she would also  
use every single trick in the book and every piece of knowledge she knew  
to win. No longer would he question her martial art prowess.  
  
And she would win.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, she lost.  
  
She was bruised, beaten, and totally out of breath as she lay  
on her back. She felt miserable... and strangely happy. Because he had  
hit her! Now, normally this was not something someone should be proud  
of, but she was. True, he was pulling his punches, but they still hurt.  
She estimated he was hitting at about half his normal strength.  
  
Also, she had pulled out several pictures of cats during the  
fight and Ranma had become startled enough for her to get some hits in.  
She had even purred or meowed, to distract him, though it didn't affect  
him as much as it used to. Apparently, the Nekoken fear training was  
coming along nicely.  
  
Almost every night, she would hold pictures of cats, or a real  
cat, and Ranma would try to approach her. She used the reasoning that he  
would overcome anything for her, would save her from any monster or  
prince that came after her so he better be able to save her from a small  
furry cat. That challenge went directly to his ego, goading him into  
proving her wrong.  
  
Eventually, he got to the point of getting right up next to her  
to place his hands on her shoulders while she held the next door  
neighbor's cat in her arms. It took all his willpower and he was still  
shaking somwhat, but Akane thought he was slowly overcoming his fear. Of  
course she knew that once Ranma got his mind into something, he tended  
to show remarkable progress.  
  
She looked up to see Ranma kneeling over her, concern and worry  
etched heavily onto his face. She would've laughed if she had the  
strength.  
  
"Akane, I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "I went too far. I didn't  
mean too..." He began to check her over for injuries.  
  
For the first fifteen minutes, he stayed true to form, dodged  
and blocked mainly. When Akane started to fence him in and deliver hits,  
he started to counterattack. For the last five minutes, Akane was  
carefully channeling all of her strength and skill, and Ranma had to  
step it up again, using more advanced maneuvers. During those last five  
minutes, with the exception of pulling his attacks, he was going nearly  
all-out. Akane had improved enough to push him to that point.  
  
"Stop apologizing, Ranma," she said as she laughed a little. "I  
still love you, and... thanks. I think I learned a lot today." That  
seemed to placate him some.  
  
"You've been gettin' better, and..." He put a hand behind his  
head. "You were startin' to push me a bit at the end. You ain't as  
clumsy as you were when I first arrived." He covered his mouth. "I  
didn't mean that!"  
  
She debated getting angry, but her good mood decided against  
it. "That's okay, I know you didn't mean it." She looked back into his  
face. "There is one thing you can do for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Pick me up and carry me. I can barely move." It wasn't totally  
true; she could move, but with quite a bit of pain from the sore  
muscles. It was enough, though, to put the fear back in his eyes. "I  
told you I'm not mad at you, Baka! Now pick me up!" She cocked her head.  
"Though if you make one comment about my weight, I'll kill you." He  
gulped, but gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She smiled  
at him. "Mmmm. This feels nice."  
  
He reddened some as he took her into the house. Soun was gone,  
over at the Saotome house playing shogi with Genma most likely. Nabiki  
was out with friends and Kasumi was in the kitchen, cooking up some  
dinner. Ryoga was most likely setting up his stuff in the guest room  
where he would spend the night with Ranma.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking," Ranma said. He wanted to train  
her while fighting her as little as possible, and he had some training  
ideas, but couldn't do them here. "I was thinkin' of goin' on another  
training trip this summer break. I think you're good enough, if ya want  
to come with me. It'd probably help you more than training in the dojo."  
  
Akane's heart soared. He wanted her with him on a training  
trip! "That sounds wonderful, Ranma!"  
  
"It wouldn't be more than a week or two and summer break is  
only a week away."  
  
"Sounds good." She paused. "Nope, not up there," she said,  
redirecting him when he started to head up the stairs. "Take me to the  
bathroom! I desperately need a bath. No comment from you."  
  
Ranma gulped and did as she commanded. He set her down in the  
changing room and prepared to leave.  
  
"I'll let you know when I'm done so you can take your bath," she  
said, sniffing the air. "You definitely need one."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who worked up a sweat," he retorted.  
"Sparring with you is still a light exercise for me!" He stuck his  
tongue out at her.  
  
Akane's anger control vanished. "Ranma!" she yelled menacingly  
while knocking him out of the changing room. She slammed the door  
afterward.  
  
[That baka just had to do it again.] 


	8. Chapter 8

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: *Sigh.* I'm getting tired of thinking up witty things to say  
here.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
The rain was coming down hard around the Lonely Traveler's Inn.  
A pretty nasty hurricane was pelting the area and the Inn was filled  
with people trying to escape its fury. Inside, there was music, dancing,  
and much talking as the fearful folk tried to keep their minds off  
current events.  
  
And they weren't referring to the storm. No, they were  
referring to the dark shogun who was slowly taking over Japan. Rumor had  
it that the devil himself had allied with this dark and mysterious  
leader. Nobody knew his real name or if even if he was real. The only  
real stories were told by those who were fleeing northward, ahead of the  
advancing terrors.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Inn flew open and another traveler  
stepped in. The Inn quieted down some as various peoples gauged a look  
at this new person. He appeared to male, though covered in a wet cloak  
that also wrapped around his mouth and hair, leaving only his blue eyes  
visible. His gait was that of a confident man, one who had nothing to  
fear.  
  
Ignoring the probing eyes, he closed the door behind him and  
stepped up to an empty spot at the bar.  
  
The barkeep moved over to him. "What'll you have, stranger?"  
  
The man made no action to remove his coverings, preferring to  
keep his features hidden. "A small cup of warm sake would be  
appreciated."  
  
The barkeep nodded and placed the drink before the man, who  
made no move to consume it. "So, what brings you by?" he asked. He knew  
sometimes people like to talk with the bartender, and it was a good way  
to spread news. However, all he got was a glare that said he'd better  
mind his own business. He wisely moved on.  
  
The cloaked man pulled down his mask and slowly sipped his  
sake, mostly to keep up appearances. The last thing he needed was to get  
drunk. His sensei had warned him of that danger.  
  
His contact was supposed to be here, now if he could just find  
him. He carefully scanned the room, but couldn't figure out who it was.  
[So, I've never met the guy. But sensei told me he'd be here.]  
  
Forty-five minutes passed before his contact was identified,  
and in a manner he wished he could have avoided.  
  
The door to the Inn opened again, and this time three burly  
male individuals entered. They were all similarly attired in ebony  
samurai armor that marked them as belonging to an army. But only a few  
people recognized that army: The army of the Dark Shogun. The cloaked  
man at the bar was one of those who recognized the markings.  
  
He watched them as the three dark samurai scanned the room,  
then apparently found what they were looking for. They walked to the far  
corner of the room and surrounded another lone cloaked figure sitting at  
a table. The room went deathly silent.  
  
"Hey you!" the leader of the three said. "Get up!" The cloaked  
figure made no moves. "I said GET UP!" He reached out his hand to strike  
the person, but the figure grabbed the hand and turned it into a flip,  
sending the big man to the ground.  
  
The leader rebounded to his feet and snarled for his men to  
grab him. The cloaked man at the bar observed the figure as he proceeded  
to fight off his attackers. [Pretty sloppy. I could do better. He's not  
bad, but he won't be able to handle three-to-one odds.] Sure enough, one  
of the men managed to grab the figure from behind and restrain him with  
his burly arms.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" the figure yelled. Instantly, everyone realized  
something. That was not a man's voice.  
  
The leader ripped off the head coverings revealing a young  
woman with short dark hair. "Well, well, well. Guess who this is? It may  
not be who we were after, but I think we'll enjoy this much more!" His  
two underlings chuckled at that and the man at the bar realized what was  
in store for the young woman if he didn't act.  
  
Slipping away from the bar stool, he pulled his mask back up  
and sneaked around the room, using his training to keep attention off of  
him. Moving around the edge of the room, he narrowed in on his targets.  
  
"Hey barkeep, got an extra room?" the leader said in a voice  
that promised much pain if he was refused. Fortunately, the barkeep  
didn't have the time to respond.  
  
The cloaked man sprung his attack, freeing the girl from the  
soldier's clutches and sending him into blissful unconsciousness with a  
few well placed punches.  
  
"Well, now," the cloaked man said. "I think that evens things  
up."  
  
The woman scowled at him in a manner that said she wasn't  
grateful for his help. The cloaked man didn't care. He liked a good  
fight.  
  
The two remaining army men charged. The cloaked man easily  
sidestepped the leader and kneed him in the gut as he passed. He also  
grabbed the outstretched arm and tripped him up, slamming his face into  
the ground while dislocating the shoulder. He looked up to see the woman  
pulverize her opponent with several powerful punches, ending with a  
pildriving slam to the face that put his lights out.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but this little match-up is gonna  
draw attention to us," the man said to his female comrade. "I suggest we  
beat a hasty retreat in case their buddies show up."  
  
"I could've handled them!" the woman snarled. Then her face  
softened. "I suppose you're right though. We better go." The man nodded  
and the unlikely pair dashed out the back door and into the rain-soaked  
night. "By the way, what were you doing in there?"  
  
"I was waiting for my contact, but I didn't see him," the man  
replied.  
  
The woman stopped him. "You were looking for Tendo?" The man  
nodded. "I'm his daughter. He couldn't make it, so he sent me. I'll take  
you ahead to our location." The man nodded again and took off running,  
this time following the woman. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"You can call me Saotome..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyo jerked awake and rubbed her eyes. [That's the second time  
I've had that dream. It must mean something, but what?] She yawned and  
looked at the clock. [5:30. It's Saturday and way too early for me. I'll  
figure it out later.]  
  
Miyo turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, Ranma!" Akane called. "We're going to be late!"  
  
Ranma stepped out of his room. "What do you mean, `we'? I'm the  
one taking Ryoga to Akari's farmhouse."  
  
"And I'm going with you!"  
  
Ranma shook his head. When Akane got something into her mind,  
there was very little that could be done to get it out of her. Stubborn  
as a mule.  
  
"What did you say!?" Akane fumed.  
  
Ranma realized he'd said that stubborn bit out loud. "Just that  
you're stubborn." He smiled at her. "And I wouldn't have ya any other  
way!" He reached forward and gave her a quick kiss before joining Ryoga  
outside. [I love this!]  
  
Akane stopped short, her anger draining. She shook her head and  
headed out after him. [That Baka. He's getting better at dealing with  
that foot-in-mouth disease of his.] She touched her lips where he kissed  
her. [I should be mad at him, but it's so hard when he does that!]  
  
"Thanks you two, for helping me," Ryoga said nervously as the  
trio headed to the for the waiting cab.  
  
"No problem, Ryoga-kun!" Akane smiled sweetly at him and he  
melted. "Besides, I'd love to see Akari-chan again."  
  
They piled into the back seat of the cab, with Ranma in the  
middle, and it took off.  
  
Ranma was a little frustrated. He wanted to talk to Akari alone  
and explain all about P-chan. Ryoga wouldn't tell, and Akane and/or  
Akari would find out about it and then there wouldn't be much left of  
poor Ryoga. He felt confident he could explain to Akari in a manner that  
she would still love Ryoga afterward. [And if he and Akari get together,  
he'll leave Akane alone. Not that I need to worry anymore, now that I  
know Akane loves me.]  
  
But with Akane along, it would make things difficult to  
explain, and one of the girls might let something slip.  
  
He sighed and watched the scenery go by while Ryoga talked of  
his latest journeys, including the one he made with Kenji. Ranma added  
little to the conversation, just mainly listening to what was being  
said. In no time, they were at the farm at the edge of Nerima that  
housed the Unyruu pig farm. It really wasn't that far from the Tendo  
house, only about 10-15 minutes by automobile. As they piled out, a  
young woman standing on the front porch bolted towards the cab.  
  
"Ryo-chan!" Akari yelled as she embraced him and began to  
squeeze.  
  
"Ak-ari-san!" Ryoga managed. "Uh, Akari... I can't... breathe!"  
  
She released him. "Gomen, Ryoga-sama." Then she noticed the  
other two. "Ranma-san! Akane-chan! It's so good to see you guys again!"  
She gave each of them a monster hug. "Come on in and stay awhile." She  
then latched herself to Ryoga's arm and guided him in, Ranma and Akane  
following.  
  
They entered the dining room and sat down while Akari went to  
prepared some tea. Akane volunteered to help and the two women went into  
the kitchen. Ranma shuddered at the prospect of Akane helping to make  
something, but took the opportunity to talk with Ryoga.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, there's something you need to know."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Akari doesn't know about P-chan, that's why I didn't want Akane  
to come."  
  
All the color drained from Ryoga's face. "But she'll kill me if  
she finds out I was Akane's pet! I can't lose Akari, too!"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Nah, she won't kill ya. Not if you  
explain it right. As long as Akane doesn't find out, you should be safe.  
If I get the chance, I'll try to tell Akari about it. But if you get the  
chance first, here's what you gotta say..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two girls finished the tea and brought it back to the  
dining room. Akari set it on the table and sat down next to Ryoga, while  
Akane took her place by Ranma. When the tea was poured, Ranma bravely  
took the first sip. [Okay, Akari helped with this, it shouldn't be too  
bad.] He swallowed. [Hmmm, it is actually pretty good.]  
  
He looked over to see Akane looking at him expectantly. "It's  
real good, Akane." To emphasize the point by taking another sip. [Thank  
you, Kami-sama!]  
  
Akane smiled in delight. "Kasumi and your mother have been  
helping me. Making tea was one of the first things they taught me."  
  
"You have trouble in the kitchen?" Akari asked.  
  
"A little," she replied reluctantly, to which Ranma nearly spit  
out his tea. "But I've been getting better."  
  
One of the things that Ranma's mother had helped her to realize  
was that her cooking needed improvement. She could be a great cook,  
Nodoka had told her, if she could just admit that she needed some help.  
Now, not only could she boil water, but she could make rice as well. And  
for some reason, she could duplicate that edible curry she made that one  
time. If she tried anything else without supervision, it didn't turn out  
as well. Not toxic anymore, just not very edible.  
  
"Grandpa taught me to cook, though most of the dishes I know  
have to do with pork." Ryoga paled slightly and swallowed nervously.  
Ranma chuckled.  
  
Akane frowned. "What's so funny?"  
  
Akari was about to speak when Ranma cut in. "Ryoga doesn't like  
pork. He had a bad experience a while ago that soured him on that." He  
looked at Akari and hoped he transmitted his message okay.  
  
She seemed to understand. "Yeah, you'll have to tell me about  
it sometime, dear," she said, frowning slightly at Ryoga.  
  
He laughed slightly. "Ah, sure, no problem."  
  
Ranma then steered the conversation toward less dangerous  
topics. They talk about Sumo pig champions, the state of events in  
Nerima, Kenji's arrival and the elemental wizard sect battles. Of course  
the girls invited each other to their respective weddings (which made  
the guys nervous, Ryoga more than Ranma).  
  
After an hour of conversation, Akane announced it was time for  
them to go. They said their good-byes and Akari promised to drop by the  
dojo sometime. They boarded the cab that had returned and were gone.  
  
As Akari guided Ryoga back inside she asked, "Now, are you  
gonna tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I gather from Ranma-san that Akane doesn't know about  
your curse and didn't want me to say anything. Is there a problem?"  
  
Ryoga sighed and guided her a chair, steeling himself for  
battle. [I have to do this! I have to do this!] "There is something I  
have to tell you that you probably won't like. Please remember that I  
like you a lot and I would never ever mean to hurt you."  
  
Akari shifted in her chair nervously, but took Ryoga's hands in  
her own as he kneeled in front of her. "You know I love you Ryo-chan,  
and whatever you tell me, I promise to listen to you and try to  
understand."  
  
Ryoga took in a deep breath. "Well, until I met you I... I was  
infatuated with Akane. It's over now, since I realize she loves Ranma.  
The reason I fell in love with her, is because she was the first girl to  
ever show affection for me. Only it wasn't my human form she liked, it  
was as... her pet pig."  
  
Akari blinked. "You mean you let yourself be her pet pig? Why?"  
  
"Like I said, she was the first, and one of the only people, to  
show me affection. After wandering for so long by myself, I liked the  
way she made me feel. She named me P-chan, hugged me, and payed  
attention to me. She never knew I was Ryoga, her friend, and just her  
friend. She never saw Ryoga as anything more. Ranma promised to never  
tell anyone about my curse when he found out, since he felt responsible  
for it."  
  
Akari sat back and looked at him, noting his some-what jittery  
look. "And will you go back to being her pet?"  
  
Ryoga shook his head. "No, that part of my life is over. Now  
that I have you. I... c-care... about you, and don't want to lose you.  
You know about my curse and accept me as I am." He looked up at her.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "A little, but I can understand, and  
am proud of you for telling me the truth. I care about you too, Ryo-  
chan. As long as you continue to be honest with me, that's all that  
matters." She smiled and brought both of them to their feet. "Now cheer  
up! This is supposed to be a happy time since you came back to me like I  
knew you would." She stopped and looked at him "You are happy, aren't  
you?"  
  
He smiled and showed those cute little fangs she loved so much.  
"Absolutely!" She squealed (like a pig) and hugged him, and he put his  
arms around her. "I promise you Akari... chan. I'll never try to leave  
you again. And if I do, I'll find my way back somehow. You're the best  
thing in my life right now."  
  
With Akari's next words, Ryoga finally felt at home. "And I  
promise to never let you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was evening at Kentaro's house where the big, beginning-of-  
summer-break party was being held. His folks were gone for a couple of  
weeks and he always took this opportunity to throw a huge bash. It's  
what made him popular.  
  
Well, relatively speaking.  
  
It at least made him stand out a bit, even for awhile. And that  
was quite a feat considering the martial artists from Furinken usually  
take the spotlight. Or even that lecher and flying green haired girl  
from nearby Tomobiki High.  
  
Yes, for one night, Kentaro was the man.  
  
It was at this large gathering that a group of four girls and  
two guys found themselves walking toward.  
  
Ranma was feeling a bit down, since he didn't care much for  
these huge social gatherings. He wanted to run away, but Akane was  
locked onto his arm.  
  
Akane was in a very good mood. After all, she had her man,  
Ranma had seriously sparred with her, they set up a training trip, and  
they got Ryoga and Akari back together. Now she just wanted to have fun,  
dance, and cut loose. Now if only she could cheer Ranma up.  
  
Kenji was a bit nervous. He liked parties, but Ukyo wasn't  
talking to him. Ever since she found out he was taking Yuka, she had  
given him the cold shoulder. Now if only he could make her understand.  
  
Yuka was excited. She loved parties and she had her very own  
martial artist! Is this how Akane felt? She wanted to see how athletic  
he was, on the dance floor and maybe somewhere else if the opportunity  
presented itself.  
  
Ukyo was upset. She didn't want to go, since she didn't really  
have a date. Still, Yuri had pursuaded her to go. Kenji was taking  
someone else, not that she felt anything more for him then as a friend  
nope she didn't care uh-uh no way. She was of the opinion that men  
couldn't be counted on. They pretend to like you, then go for another  
girl. Maybe it wasn't really Kenji's fault since she was in a coma when  
he got invited. Still, he could've waited. She was in a mood to do some  
serious castrations if any man dared to piss her off this night.  
  
And lastly, Yuri was a bit in the middle. She liked parties,  
but the mood was dampened by both her brother's and Ukyo's moods. She  
was glad she got Ukyo to come along though, maybe she'd loosen up and  
have some fun. Besides, Yuri didn't really like guys. She wasn't a  
lesbian, but she knew most men were egotistical perverts. Himoshi and  
his gang had really soured her on men.  
  
This unlikely group now joins the party.  
  
They slowly split up as they wandered through the house. A  
group of guys called Ranma over and Akane sqeezed his hand and let him  
go so she could find the girl group. Of course, she made him promise a  
couple of dances later.  
  
"Hey Ranma-kun," Hiroshi asked as he approached. "How far have  
you gotten with Akane-kun? Have you had sex yet?"  
  
Ranma felt a bit embarrassed. "No! Of course not!"  
  
"Dude, he wants to wait `til he's married!" another guy said. He  
raised his glass of sake to him. "Very noble."  
  
"Ah come on, with all those fiancees you must have gotten some  
booty with one of `em," Hiroshi reasoned.  
  
Ranma scowled at him. "Not that I didn't have the opportunity,  
but that distracts from my training. Plus, you know how much trouble I  
would've gotten in if I had done it?" Someone handed him a bottle of  
sake and he took a swig. He usually didn't go for alcohol, considering  
how much his father drinks, but he thought he might as well join in and  
try to be `one of the guys'.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we believe you!" another guy mocked. "Hey, why  
doncha try to get some tonight? There are quite a few rooms upstairs if  
you wanna take Akane up there, or someone else."  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Man, is that all you guys think about?  
There's more to life than women."  
  
Someone behind him laughed. "Maybe Saotome doesn't like women,  
maybe he likes guys." Before Ranma could respond, someone dumped a glass  
of cold water on him, turning him into a her. "With a body like that,  
she could get any guy she wants!"  
  
The rest of the guys backed away and awaited the carnage. Onna-  
Ranma slowly turned around and looked up at the burly man who had dumped  
the water and insulted her manhood.  
  
"Come on chicky, I can show ya a real good time!"  
  
Ranma grinned evilly. "So can I." Parties were foreign to her,  
but was something she was familiar with and could handle.  
  
The man's smiled widened, than disappeared as she grabbed the  
front of his shirt and pulled his face down into her rising fist. He  
reeled backward from the blow. She flipped over him and jumpkicked his  
back to send him stumbling forward. Flipping over him once more, she  
kicked both of the big man's kneecaps, punched him several times in the  
stomach, then threw him into a wall where he collapsed unconscious.  
  
The assembled crowd cheered.  
  
Ranma turned back to the group. "And that's what ya can do when  
you don't women distract ya." Inwardly, she sighed. [If this is how the  
party starts, how bad will the rest of it be?]  
  
  
  
  
  
Ukyo plopped herself into a chair and watched the comings and  
goings of everyone else. She really wasn't in the mood to have a good  
time. Yuri had tried to cheer her up, but Ukyo pushed her away. Last she  
saw of the ninja girl, she was headed for the dance floor.  
  
That was fine for Ukyo. She wanted to be alone. All men could  
go to hell and all boyfriend-snatching women could go with them.  
  
Several guys walked out of the party that night with spatula  
impressions on their faces.  
  
She filled her cup with some punch from the punchbowl and took  
a drink. That seemed to make her feel a little better, so she downed it  
and filled her cup up again. In the back of her mind, something was  
buzzing, but she ignored it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri was weaving through the dance floor, dancing with  
everybody. She really loved to dance. Every now and then, a guy would  
try to get close enough to brush his body against hers or touch her, but  
she'd just move out of range. If they followed, she would make them  
stumble and or fall, and make it seem like it was their fault. No guy  
could touch her unless she wanted them to. All the guys who failed, gave  
up and moved on to other people. A few guys wouldn't try anything,  
though, and just dance with her. These were the type she'd dance a few  
tunes to and give a thankful smile.  
  
In the back of her mind, she knew she'd have to check on Ukyo  
soon. Last she saw, she was sitting alone.  
  
Maybe after the next song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In another part of the dance floor (it was a big house with a  
big dance floor), Kenji and Yuka were dancing very close. Well, Yuka was  
trying to dance close. Kenji knew this should be a good thing, a girl  
dancing close to him, but for some reason, it made him slightly  
uncomfortable.  
  
Yuka could sense a bit of reluctance on his part, but shrugged  
it off. Maybe he was just a bit nervous around girls? She smiled. Maybe  
she could do something about that.  
  
After the song ended, Yuka led him off the dance floor to get  
something to drink. They ended up by the punch bowl and both eagerly  
quenched their thirsts; and both started to a little better afterwards.  
In fact, they felt invigorated enough to do some more dancing, and by  
this time, Kenji felt more agreeable to some close dancing... and  
roaming hands.  
  
They wouldn't find out until the next day that someone had  
spiked the punchbowl.  
  
  
  
  
Akane finished talking with her friends. Most of the girls she  
knew had left the group to find their men and she thought she should do  
the same since Ranma owed her some dancing. She began to weave through  
the crowd, heading in the direction she left him.  
  
She sighed when she saw a redhead bobbing in the crowd ahead.  
[I should have known he couldn't stay a male. Oh well, I'll just have to  
find some hot water.]  
  
"Hey Ranma!" she called when she got close.  
  
Her iinazuke turned and smiled at her. "Hey Akane! Howz the  
party?"  
  
She smiled back. "It's going great! You ready to do some  
dancing?"  
  
Ranma looked suddenly downcast. "Uh, are you sure you wanna do  
that?"  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" She  
laughed when the redhead meekly nodded. "It's okay, Ranma, I'll show  
you." She grabbed her hand and began to lead her. "Just think of it as a  
martial arts kata. That's really all it is, just a sequence of moves."  
  
They reached the dance floor after getting some hot water in  
the bathroom. Akane lead her reluctant fiance into the dance crowd and  
whispered that she would lead. They began to dance and Ranma soon got  
the hang of it. He started to get very excited and that's when Akane  
finally caught the scent of alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Don't tell me you're drunk, Ranma," she said disgustedly.  
  
He grinned that goofy, cocky grin. "Okay, I won't." He snuggled  
close to her. "Hey Akane, did I ever tell you how much I love your  
body?"  
  
Akane blushed at Ranma's forthright attitude. [Great, I've  
always wanted him to be this open with me, but not while drunk!] Then  
she gasped as his hands roamed her body. "Ranma! Cut it out! Not here!"  
  
But he ignored her. "Heya Akane, how abouts we go upstairs? I  
can show you how manly I am!" He said it like it was the most perfect  
thing in the world.  
  
She broke away and slapped him. That slap sobered him up enough  
to return her glare, then he ran from the floor. Akane sighed and tried  
to go after him, but lost him in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji found himself being pulled up some stairs. Well, not  
really pulled. He was kinda eager to go and do what Yuka wanted. He  
didn't have that much to drink, but since his tolerance for alcohol was  
near zero, the little amount he had affected him greatly. So much so,  
that when Yuka began to kiss him and lead him up the stairs, he went  
with her. Then there was always that nagging doubt in the back of his  
mind that something was wrong, but he couldn't identify it.  
  
Yuka smiled at him as she led him down the upper hallway,  
looking for an empty room. She was intent on making him hers. This was  
usually not her normal behavior, she was actually quite shy. But you can  
blame to alcohol for that, too.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Kenji thought he spotted Ukyo  
going into a room. He cocked his head, something wasn't quite right  
about her movements. He sped up and caught the door before it closed and  
frowned. Some guy had his arm around her and was pulling her to the bed.  
Ukyo was too drunk to notice much and was on the verge of passing out,  
if she hadn't already.  
  
The sight sobered him almost immediately.  
  
"Let go of her," he commanded. The guy froze and looked up.  
  
"Get lost moron, she's mine," he retorted. "You can have a turn  
when I'm gone."  
  
[Turn?] Kenji put on his most menacing face. "Get_off_her_NOW!"  
He advanced toward the guy, who stood up and prepared to put this fool  
out of his misery.  
  
Obviously, this guy wasn't from Nerima. If he was, he would've  
known that it chock full of lethal martial artists that show up just  
when you don't want them to be there. Then again, maybe he was just  
drunk as well.  
  
Now, Kenji may not be the best, and alcohol may be slowing his  
reflexes some, but he was still better than your average guy on the  
street; which this guy was.  
  
Needless to say, he was out cold in a matter of seconds.  
  
Yuka watched all this in sickening realization. The incident  
had sobered her up a as well and she came to the conclusion she wasn't  
any better than the guy who tried to take advantage of Ukyo. She was  
using alcohol to get what she wanted.  
  
Kenji finished and returned his attentions to the bed where  
Yuka was starting to cry. Her gaze was on the passed out form of the  
chef on the bed. "Yuka-san? What's wrong? I stopped him."  
  
She shook her head and sniffed. "No, it's just that... I'm as  
bad as... that guy," she managed to say through her tears. "I was trying  
to... to... you know. I could sense that you really didn't want to, but  
I... I..."  
  
He went around the bed and hugged her. "Shhh. It's okay. Some  
part of me did want to go with you, so it wasn't entirely your fault. It  
just wasn't a good idea. I've got to get Ukyo-san home, though. It's  
obvious this party is over for her. I think we should get you home,  
too." He looked up to see Hiroshi standing in the doorway, looking none  
too happy. Kenji had gotten to know the other student at school.  
"Hiroshi-san? Can I trust you to get Yuka-san home alright?."  
  
Hiroshi's anger left him somewhat. He saw Yuka and Kenji head  
upstairs, and his body followed. Somehow, he wanted to prevent what was  
going to happen, but knew that he couldn't stand up to a martial artist.  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Good." He lead the sniffling Yuka over to him. "It's okay Yuka-  
san. Hiroshi-san will take you home. Tell Ranma, Akane, and my sister I  
took Ukyo home."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Thank you..."  
  
The two left and Kenji went back to the bed. He opened the  
window and gently picked up the sleeping form of the chef. Leaping from  
the second story window to the ground, he headed off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
These parts were written mainly because my distaste for these types of  
parties where a bunch of strangers are present, especially with alcohol.  
They can be okay if you stay in groups and watch out for each other, but  
there are always guys who will spike drinks, and try to get a girl drunk  
enough so her inhibitions are down. Maybe I'm being too much of a  
pessimist here, but as long as you're careful, you can fun. Never drink  
from the punchbowl, instead bring your own drinks, or get some water if  
you're thirsty.  
  
So ends my public service annoucement. Isn't fanfiction great? You get a  
nice story and morals too!  
  
Oh, there's another reason I wrote this section, but you'll find out  
next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I stole these characters! So sue me! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
Akane moved from room to room, looking for her wayward iinzuke.  
After several minutes, she collapsed into a chair in frustration. [That  
baka! He just had to go and ruin this by getting drunk!] She shook her  
head. [Still, I shouldn't let him ruin this for me. I'll just have to  
have some fun without him.]  
  
A passing couple stopped nearby and the girl called to Akane.  
"Hey Akane-chan!"  
  
Akane looked up to see Sayuri and Daisuke approaching. "Hello.  
How's the party going for you?"  
  
The couple grinned at each other and Daisuke said, "We've been  
finding ways to pass the time." Sayuri hit him.  
  
Akane smiled a bit. "Have you seen Ranma?"  
  
Sayuri shook her head but Daisuke said, "I thought I saw her  
heading upstairs."  
  
Akane frowned. [That hentai! It doesn't take much for him to go  
running off into the arms of another woman.]  
  
"Well, were gonna go do some dancing," Sayuri told her. "We'll  
see you around!"  
  
Akane waved and watched them go. [Why do I put up with him? And  
why does this stuff always happen when we try to do something?]  
  
Suddenly it clicked in her mind. [Wait a minute, Daisuke said  
`she' was headed upstairs. Ranma considers himself too much of a guy to  
consider doing... that as a girl.] A flash of worry sped through her. [I  
hope he wasn't that drunk.]  
  
She sprang to her feet and ran to find the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right Tetsuo, you the man!"  
  
"Shut up!" Tetsuo him. Then he looked down at the form he half-  
carried. "Now it's time for my revenge!"  
  
Tetsuo and his two buddies reached the end of the hallway and  
found an empty room. Stepping inside, he threw the red head onto the  
bed. He grinned. It was a simple matter to pass his target a bottle of  
stronger alcohol. One cold glass of water later and she passed out.  
[Guess `she' can't handle her liquor!]  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation as he slowly unhooked the  
wooden clasps.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri had seen Ranma run off the dance floor and Akane go after  
him. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a hurt look on both their  
faces. She had enough dancing for the time being, and decided to follow,  
to see if either one of them needed help.  
  
She lost Akane for a few minutes in the crowd, but then caught  
her heading upstairs. Yes, something was definitely not right, judging  
by the way Akane was hurriedly knocking people out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane was pushing through the crowd, doing a good impersonation  
of a bullet train on the loose. Determinedly, she worked her way  
upstairs and began to check room after room, not caring who was in  
there. If she had bother to let it register what was going on in some of  
those rooms, she would have been severely embarrassed and blushing madly  
by now.  
  
She became more worried as she began to run out of rooms.  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the second-to-last door. The sight that  
greeted her, filled her with horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sensations entered his mind. He remembered feeling these  
sensations before, but couldn't remember what exactly they were. They  
felt moderately good, but strange; almost as if they were alien to him.  
Somehow they felt, wrong. Why?  
  
Slowly his other senses started feeding him data from the  
outside world. He was laying on something soft. A bed? Alarm bells began  
to ring as he heard voices.  
  
"Man, I knew she was stacked!"  
  
"Check it out, I think she likes me!"  
  
He opened his eyes to a blur. When his vision cleared, he  
realized something: he was a she. She realized something else: three  
guys, one of whom he recognized from earlier, were removing her shirt.  
  
"No..." she managed weakly. While she had an amazing recovery  
rate, she also had plenty of alcohol and was still weak.  
  
"Who's the man now, Saotome?"  
  
Then he heard the door fly open.  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" came the voice of his fiancee.  
Akane stepped into the room, blue battle aura flaring.  
  
Ranma groaned in fear and embarrassment. [No, not her... She  
can't see me like this...]  
  
Tetsuo grinned. "Hey, you join our party too, babe? We got  
room..." He motioned to one of his friends, and the man advanced on  
Akane.  
  
"Not a smart move, boy," came a new voice from the doorway. Yuri  
was leaning against the door jam. She had seen ticked off women before  
(she had been one often enough, thanks to Himoshi's gang), and she knew  
these three didn't have a prayer. [Hell hath no fury... or something  
like that.]  
  
The man reached out his hands to grab Akane, and she stepped  
inside the grab/hug and took ahold of his arms. She twisted and two  
distinct *pops* were heard. He screamed, but was stopped when Akane  
kneed his groin and headbutted him. A fierce shove sent him unconscious  
against the wall.  
  
Tetsuo growled and motioned his other friend. "That wasn't a  
nice thing to do." Together, they moved toward the angry woman that beat  
up their friend.  
  
Akane quickly slammed a double punch in Tetsuo's gut, driving  
the wind from him. She then stepped around him and engaged the man  
behind. Dodging his punch, she grabbed the outside arm and slammed a  
fist into his face. She then twisted the wrist and forced the man to his  
knees. Releasing the arm, she crane-kicked him into unconsciousness.  
  
She turned back to the recovering leader and stepped away from  
his awkward punch. Yuri inwardly winced as grabbed the outstretched arm  
and applied all of her brute strength in a twist. Tetsuo screamed as the  
arm broke.  
  
Akane then side kicked his knee joint and he collapsed when the  
joint bent inward, a direction which it was not supposed to go. She  
delivered several rapid fire punches to the man's face as he lay prone,  
then stamped on his groin with her foot as Yuri began to pull her off.  
  
"Calm down, Akane-chan," Yuri whispered. "It's over. Ranma's  
safe."  
  
Akane growled and fought against her a little, but soon  
acquiesced. Now slightly calmer, Akane reclasped Ranma's shirt. Her  
fiance had once again passed out, whether from the alcohol or seeing  
Akane's brutal attacks, neither of the two concious girls knew.  
  
Then, unknowingly following Kenji's example earlier, they made  
their exit through the window and headed for the dojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in Nerima, Kenji had reached the back door to  
Ucchan's and was taking the unconscious form of Ukyo inside. He went up  
to her room and placed her into her bed, pulling the blankets over her.  
  
[Nothing more I can do. She should be okay now.] He knew she'd  
probably kill him if she found out, but Kenji felt compelled to give her  
a small kiss on her forehead before he left. The night's activities had  
gotten to him and decided he needed a walk in the cool night air to  
clear his mind.  
  
Stepping outside the back door, he let the cool night breeze  
blow over him and ruffle his shoulder length hair. He started walking,  
but had barely gone a few paces when he stopped suddenly.  
  
Sensing the attack, he leapt out of the way, rolling once he  
hit the ground and coming back up in a ready stance. A long staff had  
impacted the ground where he was standing a moment before. It stretched  
off into the darkness, but shrank as the rest of it came into view.  
  
Attached to the end of the staff, was a little old man, wearing  
somewhat tight-fitting dark robes and a bamboo hat that hid his face.  
The top of the staff was capped with a small gold ring.  
  
The mysterious elderly man chuckled. "Not bad. Of course, I  
would expect no less from the son of Sulyia."  
  
Kenji narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my mother!?"  
  
The strange individual looked up, allowing Kenji to glimpse the  
identity of his attacker. The face was definitely old as evidenced by  
the creases winding around their way over his skin, and as as the sunken  
eyes. The sparse white goatee only added to the overall effect. "I guess  
I was right, you are Soyokaze Kenji."  
  
The former-amnesiac inwardly cursed. [Dang it! I shouldn't have  
let him know that!] "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
The old man studied him, then grinned. "You'll find out. For  
now, we fight!" With that, he pointed the staff behind his back and  
ejected himself towards the younger ninja boy.  
  
Kenji backflipped out of the attack and reached behind his  
back, bringing out his hidden bo stick. He fingered the stud and the  
staff extended to full size, then pointed it towards the old guy, as he  
studyed him.  
  
Deciding to grab the initiative, he jumped into the air and  
came down on his opponent, slamming it into the pavement where the  
ancient-looking martials artist once stood. He then swung it out to  
block the counter attack, and for several minutes, they fought in close  
combat with their weapons. Thrusts, blocks, parries, and sweeps were  
exchanged as each looked for an opening in the other's defense.  
  
Without missing a step, Kenji's venerable opponent grinned and  
reached into his robes. He pulled something out and threw it to the  
ground. White smoke billowed forth and covered the two. Kenji cursed as  
he lost contact with his opponent. Instinctively, he dropped and rolled,  
the metal staff clipping him on the shoulder instead of on the back of  
his head.  
  
[I can't do anything as long as this smoke persists,] Kenji  
realized. He concentrated and gathered his ki, then let it out in a  
circular wind blast that was just strong enough to dissipate enough of  
the smoke to see his surroundings.  
  
The strange, mysterious man was gone.  
  
Kenji held his Bo out let himself go as his mother taught him.  
He extended his senses, looking for where his advesary had gone. [Where  
is he!?]  
  
Sensing movement from above, he dove and rolled to avoid the  
flight of shuriken which struck the ground where he was standing. Coming  
to his feet, he saw the old guy grinning at him from the patch of ground  
where Kenji was standing a moment ago.  
  
"Those wind tricks are interesting, but ultimately useless," he  
said, while releasing another flight of shuriken at him.  
  
Kenji concentrated, then sent another blast of wind at the  
incoming projectiles. However, they cut right through the turbulence  
without wavering.  
  
As they closed the remaining distance, Kenji thought, [Kuso...]  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri parted from Akane once they reached the dojo then went her  
way, back to the restaurant. Akane was grateful the members of the house  
were either asleep or gone, as she made her way upstairs and into  
Ranma's room. Both Genma and her father were gone, at the Saotome house  
no doubt. He seemed to be spending more time over there.  
  
She gently laid the red head onto her futon and gently pulled  
the blankets over her. Onna-Ranma stirred, then groggily opened her  
eyes. At first, her mind was clouded, and she couldn't remember much  
besides some vague bad feeling.  
  
Little by little, however, it all came back, especiall after  
she glimpsed Akane's worried face gazing softly down at her. [They were  
going to... I was... And Akane saw me like that.] She sat up suddenly,  
and the next thing Akane knew, Ranma was sitting in the corner, her back  
to her fiancee.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled.  
  
"Why?" was all Akane could ask, surprised.  
  
"Just go away!" she reiterated the command. Akane could tell  
Ranma was trembling a like a small earthquake, as if fighting some great  
internal struggle; and she was losing.  
  
Akane moved over to her iinazuke and rested her hands on the  
redhead's shoulders. "I'm not going to do that, Ranma. I think you need  
my help and you're going to get it whether you want it or not."  
  
Ranma attempted to struggle out of it, but couldn't. She was  
fighting to hold back the tears she felt coming and didn't want Akane to  
see. Crying wasn't manly, but the alcohol was saying otherwise. "B-but,  
it's not that bad. I-I mean I-m a g-guy, so that stuff wouldn't affect  
me. I-I'm a g-guy. I'll be okay. I'm a guy." She kept repeating that  
last part over and over again until it was no more than a whisper. Then  
the dam broke as she could no longer hold the tears back. "Oh kami,  
Akane. They were... were gonna... to me. And they t-touched me and..."  
  
Akane, somewhat at a loss what to do, tried to remember how  
Kasumi acted when ever Akane was upset. She began to emit soothing  
sounds, pulling her unresisting and badly shaking fiance into her lap,  
and whispered, "You're going to be okay. I'm here for you."  
  
"B-but, I just f-feel... so dirty. H-how can you even stand to  
touch me?"  
  
"Because I love you," she said simply.  
  
Ranma deep blue eyes finally met Akane's own, but she couldn't  
hold the gaze for more than a few seconds, before dropping her face down  
into her lap.. "I j-just feel so weak and h-helpless like this. This  
body is so weak. I hate it!"  
  
"Then make it stronger," Akane replied. Ranma's face came back  
up, a strange look marring her pretty features. "You've spent so much  
time training your male side, maybe you should use the training trip to  
work on your female side. Like it or not, it's a part of you and hating  
it won't do you any good."  
  
She considered what Akane was telling her. True, for awhile now  
she had almost come to accept her female half as part of her, but she  
had still never really like it. She was a man, and was desperately  
trying to hold onto what masculinity she had left.  
  
"M-maybe you're right." Ranma looking a little sheepish "Um, I  
guess I owe you an apology. I..." She stopped, struggling for something  
else to say.  
  
Akane understood, though, without the need for words. She  
leaned over and kissed the girl, holding her close. Ranma was surprised  
for a second and pulled away.  
  
When they separated, Ranma asked, "Akane? You just kissed  
another girl. Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
Akane smiled. "No, I kissed you, Ranma. There's a difference. I  
know you're a guy. Remember what you said back at Jusenkyo when we  
watched the pools flood? You said that you had begun to accept your  
curse as part of you. I've accepted it as part of you also." And it was  
true, too. After all this time Akane always thought of Ranma as Ranma,  
no matter what body he wore.  
  
Ranma pulled herself out of Akane's lap and kneeled, facing  
away from her. "But what if I get stuck like this?"  
  
"We'll deal with it when the time comes. I will never leave you,  
nor stop loving you." Akane hugged Ranma from behind and willed her to  
believe it.  
  
[What kind of man am I?] Ranma wondered. She yawned. "I think I  
wanna get some sleep now... and maybe do some thinkin'." Akane kissed  
her goodnight, then got up to leave the room. Ranma lay back down on her  
futon as Akane closed the door.  
  
She whispered, "It may be hard for me to say sometimes, but...  
I love you, Akane."  
  
Akane, listening on the other side of the door, smiled, then  
left for her own bed.  
  
Ranma was soon fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuri was enjoying the night air as she walked along towards  
Ucchan's. She felt a little upset at leaving the party, but considered  
it for the best. [I guess I've had my fill my dancing for the night.]  
  
Approaching the restaurant, she caught the flash of smoke  
behind it. Then the smoke dissipated and the sound of metal hitting  
concrete could be heard.  
  
She leapt to the roof and ran to the back just in time to see  
some unknown ancient looking monk-type character fling several shuriken  
at her brother. Reacting on instinct, she thrust out her hand and sent a  
small wind blast to intercept them. It hit shortly after her brother's,  
knocking all but two in a different direction.  
  
Kenji held out his Bo and skillfully blocked the remaining two.  
He could block thrown objects if he had something in his hands to do it,  
but he couldn't handle more than one or two at a time. He assumed  
another ready stance and silently thanked his sister before turning his  
gaze back to his enemy.  
  
The old martial artist laughed. "Got lucky there? If your  
sister hadn't shown up, you would've been in a world of hurt."  
  
Kenji had to acknowledge that. "Haven't you had enough? Why are  
you fighting me?"  
"Yeah!" Yuri added in. "How dare you attack my brother! When we  
stand together, nothing can beat us. You might as well give up, because  
you now face double the trouble!"  
  
Kenji clapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. [At least she  
didn't say "In the name of the moon" or something like that.]  
  
"No, I think this party is just getting started!" the old man  
said as he rushed to attack Kenji again.  
  
The two men met in a series of close range attacks. While they  
were occupied, Yuri leapt off the roof and sent out a yo-yo to wrap  
around the old man's staff, giving a strong tug once it was ensnared.  
Surprisingly, he let go, then grabbed Kenji's Bo and flipped the young  
ninja into some nearby trash cans.  
  
As Yuri landed, he gave tug on an almost invisible line  
attached to his staff, pulling her off balance. He closed the distance  
rapidly and delivered several solid hits to various vital points,  
sending her crashing into the back wall of Ucchans.  
  
Kenji recovered and sent a powerful wind blast at his  
opponent's backside. The old guy's staff extended and he pole vaulted  
over it. While the air, Yuri managed to send a small flight of shuriken  
at him, but he spun the staff and blocked them all. Kenji attacked as he  
landed, swing his Bo low, hoping to catch him as his feet hit the  
ground. He misjudged his attack and missed, but followed through with a  
foot sweep and mid-high Bo swing, which was dodged and blocked,  
respectively.  
  
The young ninja trainee was really starting to get worried now.  
  
He focused all his attention and fighting ability and laid into  
his enemy with everything he had. Kicks, Bo strikes, and wind blasts  
were all mingled in an attempt to get past the old man's guard. And he  
seemed to be doing it! While he hadn't landed any hits, he'd managed to  
counter everything the old guy threw at him, and still force his  
opponent back.  
  
While this was going on, Yuri slipped out another couple of yo-  
yo's and sent them forward. Her opponent leapt to dodge the first one,  
but the second wrapped itself around his body. Hitting the ground, there  
was a short flash, then he seemed to collapse inward. When he didn't  
move, the former-amnesiac moved over and knocked off the hat.  
  
"He's gone!" Kenji exclaimed.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"All that's here is his clothes and hat. Wherever he is, he's  
naked."  
  
Yuri got up and walked over to see for herself while Kenji  
tried to focus his senses to his surroundings, but could detect nothing.  
Several seconds later, several smoke bombs went off, covering the entire  
alley. The Soyokaze siblings felt a rush of wind and pokes at the back  
of their necks. With all feeling below their necks now cut off, they  
collapsed to the ground like puppets with their strings cut. The smoke  
eventually cleared and the funny old monk was back in his clothes.  
  
"Not bad for a couple of young'ins," he admitted. "A little  
rough around the edges. When I'm through with you, you're going to  
function like a well-oiled machine."  
  
"Who are you!?" Kenji asked.  
  
He smiled. "You may call me your new sensei, since that is what  
I am to you. When you're good enough, I'll tell you my real name. I  
know, I know. How can you trust me?" He pulled out an pendant that was  
the symbol of Clan Garou, a silver stalking wolf. "I'm from your ninja  
clan and was sent by Sensei Oka to complete your training. Even though  
you're not an active part of the clan, you are still expected to know  
certain things."  
  
"But I've never seen you before!" Yuri protested.  
  
"That's because I wasn't an active clan member either. I retired  
several years ago when my skills began to deteriorate. I was a  
liability, so I disappeared. Oka called me back. She figured I was  
perfect one to train you and I was glad I could still serve my clan.  
Now, I'll remove your paralysis if you promise to behave."  
  
Kenji and Yuri looked at each other, then, figuring that they  
had no choice in the matter, nodded their agreement. With couple more  
pokes, their new sensei restored them.  
  
"I'll be stopping by to train you occasionally. Sometimes you  
may know when I'm coming, sometimes not. I'll leave you alone during  
school though, you do need an education." Yuri had recently enrolled as  
well, as a freshman.  
  
"Not when I'm working!" The two men looked at Yuri. "What? I  
want the money!"  
Sensei shook his head and chuckled. "Very well, I'll try not to  
disturb you when you're working, but I can't make any guarantees." He  
pole-vaulted to the top of the restaurant. "I'll be leaving now, and  
don't bother looking for me. A good ninja won't be found if he doesn't  
want to." And then he was gone.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Yuri remarked. "Think we can trust  
him?"  
  
"Don't have a choice, I guess," Kenji responded. "He could've  
killed us if he wanted to, at anytime. I think he was just testing us."  
  
"Oh yeah, why are you here?" his sister asked him. "I thought  
you'd be at the party with Yuka-san?"  
  
Kenji sighed. "Why don't we head inside and I'll explain. Ukyo  
got drunk and passed out, so I brought her home. The rest I'll tell you  
only if you don't tell anyone, especially her."  
  
Yuri nodded as they headed inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
Near the end of the manga, Ranma does clearly says that he is beginning  
to accept his curse. It's where she's (it was raining) watching the  
Jusenkyo pools flood and Akane asks her about it. She says something to  
the effect of, "I guess it will always be a part of me. Somewhere along  
the line I just stopped caring. [about a cure]" I just think he's grown  
to used to it, and wanted to stir up some trouble for his girl-side. 


	10. Chapter 10

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't worry, I'll return what I borrowed when I'm done.  
Though I'll never actually BE done. Heh, heh, heh.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
  
"Saotome, look out!"  
  
The man known as Saotome Tenma backflipped behind the man who  
tried to stab him in the back with a sharpened polearm. A powerful kick  
sent the dark shogun warrior stumbling into his companions. Using the  
brief break, he concentrated his ki and sent a medium-sized ki-ball into  
the group, knocking them together and sending them to the ground in a  
jumble of arms and legs.  
  
He looked up to see his companion, Akara, maul her opponent. He  
winced. [Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark.] Her adversary dropped to the  
ground, unconscious.  
  
"Are you always this brutal in your attacks?" he asked.  
  
"You haven't been fighting the dark shogun's men as long as I  
have," she retorted. "When you have, you tend to forget the niceties of  
combat."  
  
Tenma shook his head. True, he hadn't fought the Dark Shogun's  
men until a few days ago, but his sensei had always stressed the use of  
minimal force and honor in combat. He really missed his sensei, but he  
had passed on to the next world and left a message for him to seek out a  
man name Tendo Senshin and aid him. Tenma finally made arrangements to  
meet him at the Inn, but met his daughter instead, a feisty warrior by  
the name of Tendo Akara.  
  
"Shall we get going?" she asked, almost perturbed.  
  
"Have to wait for Neko," he replied. As if on cue, the huge  
black cat emerged from the woods and bounded up to Tenma, rubbing  
against him. "Easy girl. Did you get him?" The puma nodded. "Good girl.  
Now we can go."  
  
Neko was his sensei's companion, but decided to come with Tenma  
when her master died. He couldn't dissuade the big cat, so he brought  
her along, much to the annoyance of Akara.  
  
"We should reach my father's camp in a little under two hours if  
we hurry," she said in a tone that meant that she would hurry and he  
would have to if he wanted to keep up.  
  
As they began to move, Tenma became tired of the way his guide  
was treating him. "Look, I don't know what you're problem is with me,  
but can't you at least try to act civil?"  
  
She snorted. "Why?"  
  
"Well then, what is your problem with me?"  
  
She seemed to hesitate, then answered, "I don't know you. My  
father may trust you, but I don't. As far as I am concerned, you're a  
spy sent by the Dark Shogun. If you want my trust, you'll have to earn  
it."  
  
"That's fair. To be honest, I've never met your father, but  
supposedly he was friends with my sensei, who was my only family with  
the exception of Neko."  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
His face fell a bit. "I never knew them. I don't know any of my  
family, or what happened to them."  
  
"So you're an orphan?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
The rest of the trip went in silence.  
  
Sure enough, two grueling hours later, they entered the large  
encampment. Akara quickly led him to the command tent. Stepping inside,  
he was introduced to the man in command of the little army, Tendo  
Senshin, who was dressed in sturdy brown, samurai armor. Tenma executed  
a short bow as taught by his sensei.  
  
"Saotome Tenma, eh?" Senshin asked. "I'm sorry to hear of your  
sensei's passing; Satsu was an old friend of mine."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Tendo-san."  
  
"No need to be so formal, call me Senshin. How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen... Senshin-san." He stumbled a bit over the name,  
feeling slightly uncomfortable saying it.  
  
"Father, who's the guest?" came the voice of a new girl entering  
the tent. She was followed by another girl, slightly shorter than she  
was.  
  
Senshin's face brightened. "Ah, Allow me to introduce to my old  
friend's pupil, Saotome Tenma. Tenma-kun, these are my daughters. My  
oldest daughter Kimiko, she's 22." He indicated the tall, mild mannered  
girl who was dressed like a Shinto priestess. She bowed. "My middle  
daughter Nayrumi, she's 20." The second girl with the short brown hair  
smirked at him. "And you've already met my youngest daughter, Akara,  
she's 19 as well. They are all available if you are seeking a wife."  
  
Tenma blanched. [Wife? They're in the middle of a war and he's  
trying to marry off his daughters? Well I suppose good men are hard to  
find...] He could see the reactions of the three girls were almost the  
same as his.  
  
"I'm sorry father, but my priestess duties come first, no  
offense Saotome-san," Kimiko said.  
  
"I might be interested," Nayrumi said as she began to look him  
over. Something about her gaze made Tenma decidedly uncomfortable. "Nah,  
on second thought, he's too much of country bumpkin for my tastes. You  
can have him, Imouto-chan."  
  
Akara fumed, something Tenma had seen quite a bit the past two  
days. "Oh sure! Pass him off on me! Well I don't want him!" Though a  
part of her couldn't help but think his short pony-tail gave him a  
certain attractiveness factor. The rest of her fought that thought off  
as she stormed out of the tent.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her, she's a bit... high-spirited."  
  
"Oh good, daddy," said Nayrumi. "Like that explains everything."  
  
Senshin cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm glad you could join  
us, we could really use your help. Nayrumi is our main tactician, and  
plans all our strategies."  
  
Tenma blinked. "A girl plans your strategies?"  
  
"And I'm quite good at it, thank you very much," Nayrumi replied  
evenly.  
  
"Why don't you explain the current situation and the proposed  
mission?" Senshin suggested.  
  
"Certainly daddy." She gestured him over to a map of Japan. "Now  
we know the this Dark Shogun has been steadily advancing his army  
northward from the south end of Japan. Where he's getting his men,  
supplies and equipment from is still a mystery I'm working on.  
  
"I've sketched a preliminary plan to eliminate the Dark Shogun  
and his armies, but we currently don't have enough manpower to carry it  
out. Our army only consists of about 500 men and women who have flocked  
to our banner for one reason or another, while the Dark Shogun seemingly  
has thousands of troops. To that end, we've been seeking to gain as many  
allies as possible. The House of Kuno has recently, and secretly, joined  
our cause. However, most everyone else has decided to stay out of it  
until the war is finished."  
  
She scoffed. "They're scared, so they sit in their little huts,  
hoping this will all blow over." She shook her head. "In any case, we  
have learned of one ninja clan that may help us if we can contact them."  
  
She pointed at a spot on the map and grinned. "This is your  
mission...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyo awoke and sat up. [That was too realistic! What is going  
on? That's seems to be a continuation of the last dream I had. Is  
someone trying to tell me something?]  
  
She collapsed back onto the bed. [Well, at least I recognize  
the names Saotome and Tendo. I wonder if they know anything about this?]  
She sighed. [Well, I can't go to them yet. I need more info. Maybe I  
should talk to Toshi and see if Yubanaga knows anything. I'll wait and  
see if I have any more dreams before confronting the Tendos. Whatever I  
sense is coming, is still quite aways off.]  
  
She turned over, closing her eyes. [And I need my beauty  
sleep.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Light gradually spilled into the room of Tendo Nabiki and she  
groaned. Off-hand, she wondered how much she could pay the sun to  
disappear for a few more hours. It was Sunday, so she could sleep in and  
she could've used it, too.  
  
She was up late last night trying to figure out a mystery, and  
nothing gave her greater satisfaction that solving a mystery. Then she  
remembered what the mystery was and decided she needed to get up.  
  
She opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position, yawning and  
stretching. All was quiet in the house. [Hmmm, that's odd. Usually there  
is some type of noise. Either Ranma spars with his father or he and  
Akane fight. But of course, the no-good panda moved back home.] She  
frowned. [That's another reason I don't like that boy; his presence  
disrupts my mornings. Still, Akane seems to like him for some reason. He  
does have a cute butt, but his personality leaves much to be desired. I  
don't know what my sis sees in him.]  
  
She yawned again and got up. Looking at the clock, she deduced  
that at least Kasumi would be up fixing breakfast. And who knows, maybe  
she could get the bathroom first this morning?  
  
She walked down the stairs with a change of clothes. Kasumi was  
humming to herself in the kitchen, but the dining room was empty. She  
was the first one up apparently, besides her elder sister. Nabiki  
quickly made her way to the bath to wash up.  
  
Several minutes after cleaning herself and relaxing in the  
furo, there came a knocking at the door. "Nabiki? Are you in there?"  
  
She smirked. "Yeah, you can come on in, sis."  
  
She could hear the door to the changing room open and some  
muffled sounds that said someone outside was stripping. Then the door to  
the bathroom opened and in walked Akane, a tired look on her face. To  
Nabiki's eye, it looked like her little sister was slightly upset about  
something.  
  
"What's up, Akane?" she asked as her sister sat down on the  
stool to wash herself.  
  
Akane sighed. If she told Nabiki, chances are it could end up  
all over school. If she didn't, Nabiki would find out anyway, she always  
did. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ranma's  
hurt enough about this as it is."  
  
That perked up her ears. If Ranma is hurting about something,  
it's either a really tough fight that he lost, or some emotional thing  
that he wasn't good at dealing with. She debated the pros and cons,  
before deciding that her sister's best interests were her own. "I  
promise sis, now what's going on?"  
  
"Last night at the party, Ranma got drunk and tried to... to...  
grope me." Akane was slightly red.  
  
Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him."  
  
"No!" Akane said quickly. "Don't do anything, you haven't heard  
the rest of the story." Nabiki nodded and waited for her to continue.  
"After I slapped him, he ran off. The next time I found him, he was a  
she and... I found her... in one of the bedrooms upstairs." A lone tear  
fell down her cheek and she wiped it before continuing. "She was passed  
out and there were three guys there undressing her."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened as she considered this. [Oh kami-sama.  
Ranma may have his bad points, but he doesn't deserve that. Akane's  
right, I don't need to do anything.] "Did they rape her?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "No, I think I got there in time, but  
Ranma remembers some of it and he feels terrible. He even cried last  
night."  
  
Nabiki was shocked. "Mr. Man-Among-Men cried?"  
  
Akane nodded. "He's feeling a bit touchy about his `weak'  
female form, so please don't tease him about it." She finished washing  
and slipped into the furo with her older sister.  
  
"It's okay sis, I won't say anything." She cocked her head.  
"Besides, I think I'm gonna need your's and Ranma's help with something.  
In case you haven't noticed, Kuno's been missing from school for the  
past week."  
  
"I wondered a bit about that. I just put it up to good luck."  
  
"Now Akane," Nabiki scolded. "He has been getting better. He's  
all but given you up and I almost had him give up on his `pig-tailed  
goddess'. Now he pulls this disappearing trick. Also, there's been no  
sign of Kodachi either."  
  
"Think they're related?"  
  
"I don't believe in coincidences," she said evenly. "I believe  
Kuno is in his estate somewhere, but not Kodachi. I asked at the door  
for them and the servant who answered the door said Kuno was in, but not  
seeing anyone, and his sister was gone." She tapped her chin. "I haven't  
seen Sasuke either."  
  
"So you want us to sneak in and look for him?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. "That would be ever so helpful of you. You two  
are the martial artists of the family." She leaned foreword. "Also, you  
need to deal with both Kuno's if you ever hope to marry Ranma in peace.  
You already said Ukyo gave up and you beat Shampoo, so they're the only  
ones left."  
  
Akane blushed a bit, but nodded. "I'll see what we can do.  
Ranma will probably have a bit of a hangover, so if we go, it will be  
later tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
As a matter of fact, Ranma-onna did have a hangover. Not as bad  
as normal people, thanks to her amazing healing factor, but it wasn't  
pleasant. She groaned and got up, going through the motions of getting  
ready for the day in a zombie-like state. When it was her turn for the  
bath, she washed quickly and slipped into the furo, feeling the change  
come over him, like it always did. Amazingly, it seemed to help his  
condition somewhat.  
  
He entered the dining room and took his usual place next to  
Akane. She smiled at him and he felt a wave of happiness wash over him.  
[I love that smile!] She kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand.  
  
"So what's this I hear about a training trip, Ranma-kun?" Soun  
asked.  
  
Ranma sighed. He knew this would probably get brought up.  
"Gotta do something with my summer break. With the way my fights have  
been goin' lately, I think it's a good idea to brush up my skills."  
  
"And you're taking Akane with you?" he asked, smiling and  
hopeful.  
  
He glanced at her. "Yeah, I am her sensei, so there's a lot I  
need ta teach her, and I know a place where it'll be easier ta do that.  
Besides, It's only for a week or two, depending on how much we can  
accomplish and how long our supplies last."  
  
Soun nodded his approval and gave him a knowing glance. Ranma  
sighed. They may have stopped trying to push him and Akane together, but  
they still were over eager to help the process along. He hoped the two  
fathers weren't planning anything.  
  
Nabiki saw what Ranma did not. [I swear, that boy is clueless.  
Akane and him up in the mountains, all alone, sharing a tent...  
Obviously our father expects nature to take it's course and then they'd  
have the final reason the marry the two.] She sighed. [If anything is  
going to happen, it'll be up to Akane.] She looked at her sister and  
smirked. Akane caught the meaning and blushed bright red. [Well, then  
again, maybe she won't. She just might wait `til her wedding night. I  
know Ranma will. And even then... I suppose it's to be expected with a  
father like Genma, too busy teaching his son how to beat up people and  
none on how to relate with the opposite sex.]  
  
All of this passed right by the young Saotome. Of course,  
breakfast was served and the rest of the world was forgotten as Ranma  
dove into his food with a vengeance. Akane sighed and Nabiki thought  
that her younger sister had her work cut out for her if she wanted to  
tame Ranma into a proper husband.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikaru concentrated. Behind him, Ariko had her hands on his  
shoulders and was trying to send him magical energy. The glass in front  
of him moved slightly. Hikaru groaned.  
  
After several days of study, Ariko found that Gos's problem was  
that he was a magical sponge. He could absorb expended magical energies  
from around him, and concentrate them into telekinetic abilities. That's  
why they worked so well during the fight with Krynn; the evil wizard was  
emitting high levels of the stuff. Nerima had a slightly higher  
concentration of magics, but he was having trouble tapping it. Even with  
Ariko sending him some of her powers, he could barely do move anything.  
  
"This isn't working," Hikaru said, exasperated.  
  
"Calm down, Hi-chan," Ariko soothed. "You're getting better, you  
just need to learn to better absorb and control the energies. Also, if  
you spend some more time storing up the magic, your power would grow."  
  
Gos leaned his face into his hand and sighed. "You think so?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course, silly." She snapped her fingers. "And I  
think I know something that'll help you!" She ran over to wear their  
magic books lay and began flipping through them. Finally, she found her  
page. "Ah, here it is!"  
  
Hikaru looked it over. "A magic amplifier amulet? Can we make  
one?"  
  
"I think so. All the ingredients are easy enough to obtain.  
Here's the spell and ritual. Yeah, I think it's doable. And if it works,  
you should have an easier time gathering and using magic."  
  
"If." Gos said simply. None of his spells ever worked right. He  
hoped Ariko was better than he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That evening two figures moved silently through the darkness,  
going from shadow to shadow. Their target was the mansion at the end of  
the street. With a final burst of stealthy speed, they reached the outer  
wall of their target and leapt to the top.  
  
"What do you think?" Akane asked. She was wearing dark sweat  
pants with a matching dark shirt, same as the person next to her.  
  
Ranma studied the interior a bit before responding. "Looks good  
so far. Still, who knows how many traps Sasuke's got out there. Man, I  
can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Akane smiled. "How did Nabiki get you to help anyways?"  
  
Ranma grimaced. [Can't tell her.] "Uh, I'll tell ya later.  
Right now, I think we should go." He leapt down and Akane followed.  
"Man, it's too quiet."  
  
Akane nodded in agreement and the two made their way to the  
mansion. As they flattened themselves against the wall, the couple  
peeked into one of the many window and beheld only a darkened room.  
Ranma nodded to Akane, and he slid the window open. As he did, a panel  
underneath Akane opened up and she fell in.  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Acting quickly, Ranma dropped to his stomach and grabbed her  
hand. "I've got you!" She latched onto his arm with her other hand and  
he began to pull her up. "Ugh! Akane, you're gettin' pretty heavy, you  
know that?"  
  
Akane started a quick boil. "Raaannnnmmmaaa!"  
  
He smiled. "But that's just because you're strong, and I like  
you that way." He pulled her all the way back up and kissed her. [Heh,  
heh. This is more fun than getting hit. I can tease her and get away  
with it.]  
  
"Ranma!" she exclaimed as she slugged him. "That's not going to  
work everytime. Let's go."  
  
They climbed into the room and moved silently to the other  
door, passing through it and into a darkened hall.  
  
"Now which way?" Akane asked. "Should we split up?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "Naw. Too many traps and unknowns. We  
should stick together."  
  
Picking a direction, they moved silently down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Nabiki-san!" Yuri greeted the middle Tendo as she walked  
into Ucchan's. The ninja girl was behind the grill, cooking. Well,  
cleaning up. "We're almost at closing time, but I can still make ya  
something."  
  
"Sure, that's be great," Nabiki said, sitting down on a stool.  
  
"Is that Tendo Nabiki-san I hear out there?" Kenji called from  
the back where he was washing dishes.  
  
"Sure is!" his sister replied.  
  
Kenji walked out and looked at her. He didn't really hate  
Nabiki, but she wasn't exactly his best friend either. He still wasn't  
happy at the way she had put out the information that allowed the Fire  
Lord to find and capture him.  
  
"How are things at the dojo?" he asked evenly.  
  
"Same old, same old." Nabiki caught the hidden message. [Still  
not on his good list. That's fine by me.] "Where's the main chef?"  
  
Kenji turned away while Yuri spoke up. "She's up in her room.  
She didn't feel much like coming down today, so we ran the restaurant  
instead. Apparently she can't handle her liquor very well."  
  
"We actually had to shut down for awhile while Yuri trained with  
our new sensei," said Kenji.  
  
Nabiki gave a questioning look. "New sensei?"  
  
Yuri finished the okonomiyaki and handed it to Nabiki. "Yeah.  
Apparently he was sent from our clan to train us." Yuri looked  
thoughtful. "Say, why don't you practice martial arts, Nabiki-chan? You  
do live in a dojo."  
  
"I did for awhile," she explained between bites, "but Akane  
quickly became better at it, and I found my time taken up by keeping the  
dojo afloat, financially. Just don't have the desire much anymore. Mmmm,  
this is pretty good. Not as good as Ukyo makes, but still pretty tasty."  
  
Yuri bowed. "Arigato, I'm a quick study and Ucchan's a good  
teacher. By the way, how are Ranma and Akane doing?"  
  
Nabiki blanched. "Nowadays I look foreword to their fights.  
Their lovey-dovey act makes me sick. I assume they'll get married as  
soon as the Kuno's are dealt with."  
  
"Any sign of Kodachi?" Kenji asked.  
  
Nabiki shook her head. "Not really. I've had a few contacts say  
they saw her leave the city, but that's about it. I don't know what  
she's up to, and that worries me. But that can wait. The bigger mystery  
is what's happening with Tatewaki. He hasn't been in school all week, so  
I had the lovebirds go check out his mansion."  
  
"Kuno Tatewaki..." Yuri tapped her chin. "He's the guy in the  
blue samurai garb and wields a bokken?" The middle Tendo sister nodded.  
"I thought I saw him practicing when I went to meet with Sensei. Only he  
was wielding a real katana and saying something about finally having his  
two loves."  
  
Nabiki stopped eating. "When and where was this?"  
  
"Earlier today when I went to meet our sensei in the park. I  
didn't pay much attention to him, but he said something about tonight  
being the night when he gets his vengeance against the `vile sorcerer'  
and frees his two loves. Said he had it all planned out."  
  
Nabiki frowned. "I thought I got him out of his dreamworld. Why  
would he..." Her blood ran cold. "Oh no. I sent Ranma and Akane to his  
mansion. I think they're walking into a trap! I have to stop them."  
  
She got up and felt a hand restrain her arm. It was Kenji. He  
may not have liked her much, but Ranma and Akane were a different story.  
"We'll go with you."  
  
Yuri nodded in agreement. "Give us a minute to get ready."  
  
"I'm going, too," came a voice from a nearby doorway.  
  
"Ukyo-chan?" Yuri questioned. "Are you sure? Are you feeling  
okay?"  
  
Ukyo nodded. "I've been sleeping all day. If Ranchan and Akane-  
chan are in trouble, count me in." She snapped on her bandoleer of  
spatula's and grabbed her battle spat off the wall.  
  
"Okay, but we have to hurry," Nabiki said.  
  
The Soyokaze siblings disappeared into their rooms and returned  
a couple of minutes later, wearing twin grey, ninja bodysuits. With a  
nod, the quartet took off into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
From an isolated room, a figure watched several monitor  
screens, paying attention to one in particular. On it, two figures could  
be seen walking down a hallway. [Galfgar was right. Disappear long  
enough, and both my enemy and my love will come looking for me.] He  
smiled. [Now I just have to separate them...]  
  
Kuno reached forward flicked a few switches. On the screen, the  
two people were boxed in as walls blocked off either end of the hallway.  
[I must thank Sasuke for these wonderful traps.]  
  
Another flick of a switch, and the walls started closing in.  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
You make ask yourself where I'm planning on going with this series. I  
ask myself that same thing. I have a definite direction I'm heading in,  
and I'm slowly building little things up to that point. I'm also trying  
to have some fun and good character development along the way; just like  
a normal continuation series. Here's a hint: Miyo's dream sequences have  
a major bearing on the characters. 


	11. Chapter 11

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: I've said it before, I'll say it again: They ain't mine.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
"Kuso! There must be several feet of steel behind these walls!"  
Ranma continued to pound on them, to no avail.  
  
"How about the floor or the ceiling?" Akane suggested. Ranma  
leapt up to strike the ceiling, while Akane pounded the floor. As they  
did so, a wall dropped between them, separating the couple. "Ranma!"  
  
"Akane!" Ranma called back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the wall has stopped over here and..." Her sentence was  
cut off when she screamed, then it was silent again.  
  
"AKANE!" Ranma pooled all of his strength and slammed into the  
wall that seperated them. The other side was empty, much as he feared.  
"Akane! Where are you!?" The hallway was open again, so he took off  
running, hoping to find some sign of what happened to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Actually, what happened was the fact that the whole floor on  
Akane's side flipped, sending her into a funnel which led down a tube.  
By the time she gathered her wits back, she was sliding out the exit and  
into a room. Or more specifically, a bedroom. A quick perimeter survey  
revealed no entrance or exit.  
  
Akane sighed. [Great, despite all the training I've been doing,  
I still end up a captive. Well I'm not going to take it this time.] She  
moved to one of the walls and gathered her strength. With a roar of  
"KIYAH!", she sent her fist into it. When the dust settles, all she did  
was make a crater in the wall.  
  
"No way," she said disbelievingly. "Are all the walls this  
thick? If so, it'll take all night to get out." She sighed. "And I have  
no idea which side I should work on. What I wouldn't give for Ryoga's  
breaking point technique right about now." She rolled up her sleeves.  
"Guess I better get started."  
  
"I wouldn't do that," came a voice from an intercom somewhere.  
  
Akane recognized it. "Kuno-sempai! What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"What do you mean? You entered my property. I am merely taking  
steps to defend it."  
  
"Well, duh! Nabiki was worried about you, so she sent us to  
check up on you."  
  
Kuno's voice became overjoyed. "So you do care, my love! Do not  
worry, I will join you shortly as soon as the evil one, Saotome, is  
dealt with."  
  
"I thought you finally gave up on me?"  
  
"I did, but Galfgar showed me the error of my ways."  
  
Akane became confused. "Galfgar, who is that?"  
  
"A spirit which protects the House of Kuno. He has shown me that  
I must wed both you and the pig-tailed girl to see that our family line  
continues."  
  
"You're crazy! Neither I nor the `pig-tailed girl' will ever  
marry you! You became almost a decent guy once you stopped chasing me."  
She shook her head. "Now you're back to being a pompous, egotistical,  
idiot living in his own imaginary world." [As egotistical as Ranma is,  
he's nowhere as bad as Kuno.]  
  
"I can see Saotome still holds his spell over you. Have no fear.  
I will kill him soon."  
  
"No!" Akane commaned. "You leave him alone, or I swear I will  
hunt you down and kill you myself! Do you hear me!?" Silence.  
  
"KUNO NO BAKA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the house, Ranma stopped. [Could've sworn I heard  
Akane.] He punched a wall in frustration. [Kuso. Akane where are you?]  
  
"This place is a maze! I've never remembered it being this bad."  
  
"That's because you've never seen even a fraction of the secrets  
in this house."  
  
"Kuno! Where are you? What have you done with Akane?"  
  
"The precious Tendo Akane is finally safe from thy clutches,  
sorcerer. Thou hast lost. Release her from thy dark spell, or I shall be  
forced to kill you."  
  
Ranma laughed as he continued to walk. "You don't get do you!?  
I have no magic! I wish I did, as it would make my life a whole lot  
easier."  
  
"You lie! Since you refuse, you force my hand."  
  
By this time, Ranma had entered a large open room that looked  
like a training gymnasium, except it was empty of equpiment. There was a  
another entrance at the far end and he started towards it.  
  
Upon reaching the center of the huge room, four panels on  
either side swung open, revealing four robotic looking creatures. They  
were entirely metallic and multi-limbed. Some walked on four legs, some  
two, all were bigger than the young Saotome. Blinking lights and all  
sorts of weaponary covered them.  
  
"Behold! Advanced technology has created the ultimate cybernetic  
warriors. These are the products of one of Kuno Enterprises sister  
companies, Mishama Heavy Industries. They are heavily armored and posses  
heavy firepower."  
  
"Oh come on, Kuno," Ranma said in disbelief. "Since you can't  
beat me, you send giant wide-up toys after me?" He cracked his knuckles  
and started towards the strange mechanical creatures, even as they  
advanced on him.  
  
"Toys? I think you'll find that the these toys are even more  
than a commoner such as yourself can handle! While you fight with your  
fists, these wonderful creations have the use of multiple limbs,  
mechanical tentacles, hidden buzzsaws, lasers, and missiles! You'll  
never..." Kuno glanced back at his screen to see Ranma standing in the  
middle of the room, surrounded by smoking scrap metal.  
  
"Try again, Kuno!" Ranma taunted. [Okay, now which way should I  
go. There is that door down there, but so far every door I've gone  
through has contained it's own share of trouble.] He smiled. [Maybe it's  
time to make my own doors.] Gathering his ki, he blasted one of the side  
panels one of the mechanical creatures came out of.  
  
Grinning to himself, he made his way through the self-made  
door.  
  
Up in the control room, Kuno was furious. Not only had the evil  
one had destroyed his wonderful robots, but now he was moving through  
sections of the house they weren't covered by cameras.  
  
His beloved Akane was still tearing up the bedroom, and now,  
several new intruders were entering his property. One he recognized as  
Tendo Nabiki. The others consisted of the Kuonji woman from the  
okonomiyaki restaurant and the Kenji fellow he briefly met earlier. The  
last was a woman he didn't recognize.  
  
No matter. They would be dealt with as soon as he killed the  
evil Saotome. After all, he still had a few more options open to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so how do we get over the wall?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"We don't," Ukyo stated. "You'll stay here while the rest of us  
go in. You're not a martial artist."  
  
"Maybe, but none of you know Kuno like I do," she retorted. "I'm  
the one who can push his buttons. Plus, someone has to be the brains of  
this operation."  
  
The other three looked at each other, shrugged, then nodded.  
  
"Alright sugar, but you're sticking close to us," Ukyo stated.  
  
Kenji scooped up Nabiki and the three went up and over the  
wall. Once inside, they made their way to the front door and stepped  
inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
[This is taking too long! How am I supposed to find Akane?]  
Ranma stopped and tried to think. [Let's see, Kuno said he has her  
someplace safe. Naturally. He may be psycho, but he does have a crush on  
her.] He grinned. [Maybe he'd do the same for his other love.]  
  
He backtracked a bit until he found what he was looking for;  
the kitchen. He flipped on the cold water and splashed his face with  
enough water to cause the change.  
  
Now in the appropriate guise, he called out, "Oh Kuno! Where  
are you my love? The evil Saotome is after me!"  
  
After a few minutes, the voice he was waiting for answered.  
"Pig-tailed girl! You are here!"  
  
"Oh Tate-chan, where are you?" Ranma-onna began to fake sobbing  
a bit. [Tate-chan? If either Akane or Nabiki hear of this, they'll never  
let me live it down.]  
  
"Hold on my love! I'm opening a hole in the floor. Just slide  
down that tube and we can be together!"  
  
Ranma hesitated. "What about my cousin, Tendo Akane? Is she  
alright? I wanna see her again, too."  
  
"She is your cousin? Have no fear, for she is safe. She is  
waiting for you in the bedroom at the end of the slide. I shall join you  
both shortly."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tate-chan!" she said sweetly. [I think I'm  
going to die from the saccharine overdose.]  
  
Ranma jumped down the hole and entered the slide.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akane sat down on the edge of the bed, partially exhausted. She  
had tested every surface and as far as she could tell, there were no  
exits. The tube she came through wasn't an option since it seemingly  
wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Oh Ranma, where are you?" She sighed.  
  
As if on cue, a small section of wall slid open and out popped  
a redhead who landed in bed with her. Akane yelped and stood up.  
  
"Ranma!?" she exclaimed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Where's the evil Ranma?" Ranma asked. "It's me, your lovely  
cousin, Ranko!"  
  
Akane saw Ranma's wink... and understood. "Oh, Ranko! I've  
missed you!" She hugged the red-head.  
  
"Akane, I've found a way to break free of Saotome's control!"  
Ranma stated.  
  
Akane backed up and looked at `Ranko' curiously. "And, how do  
we do that?"  
  
"If a we were to give our virtues to a noble samurai, Ranma  
would no longer be able to exhort his influence over us." Ranma could  
see Akane noticeably shiver at the thought. She felt the same way.  
  
Up in the control room, the results of the conversation were  
predictable.  
  
"Oh, my twin loves! Though it pains my heart, I shall offer  
myself as a noble samurai to your needs. At last you will be free and we  
will be together!" He quickly departed.  
  
A few minutes later he opened a door and strode into the  
bedroom. "Tendo Akane, my goddess of the hunt! And Tendo Ranko, it  
pleases me to finally know your name! As a noble samurai, I offer myself  
to free you of the evil Saotome's control! But, alas, who shall be  
first?"  
  
Ranma grinned. "We feel that, since you knew Akane first, you  
should start with her." Akane looked back and gave a fuming look, then  
caught her wink and softened some.  
  
Kuno couldn't have been happier. "Then come my love, embrace  
me." He held out his arms and Akane started towards him. "How I have  
waited for the day when..."  
  
(This scene has been censored due to gratuitous violence)  
  
Akane stood back and admired her handiwork. Ranma held up a  
sign that read, `9.9' Akane glared at him.  
  
"Why not a 10?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Cause I could've done a better job, so naturally  
I would be the only one to deserve a ten."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Still, I think the human pretzel look works for him."  
  
On the ground, Kuno whispered, "That hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
Further under the mansion, the statue known as Galfgar began to  
shake. For too long he had lay hidden in the ancestral Kuno home,  
infusing madness in the members of the Kuno family. Now, all his work  
threatened to become undone.  
  
His duty had been to make sure none of the Kuno family could  
ever be a threat when his master returned. The mother was gone and he  
had succeeded in permanently warping the father's mind. The daughter  
wasn't much better, though she still clung to the hope of getting this  
"Ranma".  
  
The son was a different matter. Somehow he had managed to  
retain some semblance of honor throughout all the times Galfgar had  
invaded his mind. Though he could be declared legally insane, he still  
fought evil on occasion.  
  
And he was the most incompetent moron the demon had ever known.  
  
He had allowed himself to be tricked and now he was  
unconscious. Soon, he would be taken away, most likely never to return.  
With the house empty of Kunos, Galfgar would weaken and die. Then the  
madness would wear off, and the Kunos would once again became a threat.  
  
He couldn't let that happen. Though he was still partially  
bound, unable to leave the Kuno's ancestral home grounds, if he didn't  
act and destroy the interlopers, they would restore the Kuno's power and  
become dangerous.  
  
As the statue shook, the ground shook with it. Soon, minute  
cracks appeared in the marble surface of the statue. Those cracks  
widened, as bits and pieces fell. With a mighty roar, the statue  
exploded.  
  
In it's place, was a real live version of the demon the statue  
contained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bob once again checked up on the town of Nerima. It was one of  
his favorite places. [Hmmm... We have a demon awakening... Two people  
working on a magic crystal... Perfect!]  
  
He had a plan and he rubbed his hands in anticipation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Across town, Hikaru and Ariko had just finished their crystal  
shard when the earthquake hit. Hikaru yelped in fright as the tremors  
threw them together and tossed them to the floor, with Ariko on top and  
the crystal pressed between them.  
  
As the burst of demonic energy flew outward from the mansion,  
it reacted with the crystal, causing it to activate and operate in  
manner that was not it's intended purpose. Electrical fire coursed  
through both of their bodies as every nerve registered an intense  
tingling feeling.  
  
When it died down, the crystal was gone and the two were left  
unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the Kuno mansion the quartet, who had entered several  
minutes earlier, raced back outside at the first sign of the ground  
shaking event (pun intended). They arrived in the courtyard just in time  
to witness a beam of red light explode through the roof of the Kuno  
mansion, then burst outward. The very corners of the house trembled and  
began to buckle, as various parts collapsed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside, Ranma grabbed Kuno and he, and Akane, raced out the  
open door. However, the strain on the house was too much, and the roof  
caved in on them. Yelling a warning, Ranma knocked Akane to the floor as  
the debris hit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a final roar, Galfgar directed his energies outward and  
exploded out of the house. Now standing outside, he grew to slightly  
over 15 feet in height. His skin was a sickly red and his face was that  
of a disfigured bulldog. Several sharp, bone-like spikes jutted out from  
his back and arms.  
  
Technically he was naked, but he was a nudist, so he didn't  
mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my Kami-sama," Nabiki intoned. Her words echoed the  
sentiments of all present. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea I came along."  
  
The grotesque creature noticed them and focused his attentions  
there. His eyes blazing red and whisps of smoke coming from his  
nostrils, he growled menacingly and said, "Arrrggghhhh! You stupid  
mortals! You're messing everything up!" It then sniffed the air. "Wait,  
I smell a Tendo." He focused on Nabiki. "You! You must die!"  
  
Nabiki stood up straight. Despite the fact she was facing a  
huge demonic creature who could tear her limb-from-limb (and was intent  
on doing so), she refused to be intimidated. "Now wait just a second.  
Why am I singled out, hmm? Out of all the people here, I'm the least of  
your worries."  
  
"Because you were part of the bloodline that fought against my  
master ages ago," the creature explained. "Not only must the Kuno line  
perish, but that of the Tendos as well. So that you may know who your  
destroyer is, I shall tell you my name. I am Galfgar."  
  
Yuri stepped up. "Now listen just a minute, dog-face!"  
  
"I don't think its such a good idea to insult the giant demon,  
sis," Kenji whispered worridly.  
  
She ignored him, however. She had felt an initial fear when the  
big ugly thing appeared, but one of her favorite pasttimes was watching  
good horror movies. As a result, she had effectively deadened her fear  
of nightmarish creatures and stepped foreword, confident in her own  
skills.  
  
"If you think you can drop your ugly red butt in our face and  
expect us to cower and die easily," she told it, "then obviously you  
don't know us too well." As if to emphasize the point, she drew her  
wakizashu from the sheath on her back and brandished in menacingly.  
  
Ukyo stepped along side her and brought her battle spatula up.  
She was still a little scared of such mythical things ever since the  
fight with the mages, but she was determined not to let that fear  
control her. "I'm with ya, sugar. We've faced things a lot worse than  
you, and sent them home to their mommies. Your only real chance to  
survive is to go back into whatever hole you crawled out of."  
  
Kenji sighed and shook his head. [Idiots. You may be suicidal,  
but I prefer to hang onto life.] He shrugged. [Still, what have I got to  
lose?] He drew his wakizashu as well and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with  
Ukyo.  
  
"Uh, yeah, what they said." [Okay, I know it's not exactly an  
intimidating speech, but I ain't no power ranger.]  
  
"I'll leave you guys to it," Nabiki said while attempting a  
tactical withdrawal, aka, the Saotome secret technique. Before she  
reached the exit, a dozen white bone-like spikes lanced into the ground,  
barring it off like a gate.  
  
"No one leaves here alive," Galfgar said simply.  
  
Yuri sprung to the attack. "Suit yourself!"  
  
She ran towards the towering monstrosity, avoiding the fist  
that slammed into the ground near her. Kenji and Ukyo let loose a volley  
of projectiles to distract him, but they pinged harmlessly off his thick  
hide. Ukyo yelled a warcry and charged as well.  
  
Kenji sighed. [Oh well, who wants to live forever?] He joined  
the fray.  
  
Nabiki became fascinated as she watched the three martial  
artists engage the demon. She never got over the fact of seeing them put  
their lives on the line against terrifying odds. She watched in awe as  
they danced around the giant, dodging attacks and slashing back with  
their weapons. A roar from the demon punctuated every successful attack.  
  
Her gaze wandered around the yard, looking for another way out.  
Most of the house had been demolished by now, and the gate was covered  
in a bunch of rubble. She walked around the outside edge, hoping to make  
it to a crumbled section of wall that was made when a blast from the  
demon missed it's target.  
  
That's when she heard the muffled cry.  
  
Moving closer to a destroyed section of the house, she  
specifically heard a female voice calling out. It almost sounded like...  
Akane!  
  
"Akane?" she called out. The voice answered her, but she  
couldn't make out any words since it was mostly muffled. [Great, she's  
buried. Guess I gotta dig her out.]  
  
She walked over to the pile of rubble where she heard the voice  
and began to remove rocks and planks of wood. After a several minutes,  
she clearly heard the voice of her sister and saw a glimpse of bodies  
underneath.  
  
"Hurry Nabiki!" she called frantically. "Ranma's not  
responding!"  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can sis, but heavy lifting isn't my  
forte. Besides, where's that brute strength of yours?"  
  
"Nabiki! I'm trapped under Ranma. If I do anything, I could hurt  
him!"  
  
Nabiki doubted that, but wasn't going to say it. She grunted  
and tossed off a few more pieces of concrete and planks of wood. Soon,  
enough had been cleared to where she could drag Akane out from  
underneath Ranma. A hot water pipe had burst nearby, changing Ranma back  
to a male. Together, they freed both him and Kuno.  
  
Akane froze when her gaze found the huge red thing fighting the  
three martial artists at the other end of the estate.  
  
"What is that!?" she asked, horrified.  
  
"Some hideous mythical creature or something," Nabiki replied  
nonchalantly. "We better wake up Ranma so he can fight it."  
  
"Hey! I can fight too, you know!"  
  
"Calm down Imouto-chan. I was merely stating that this battle  
would be easier with more people to fight it." That deflated Akane some  
as Nabiki slapped Ranma. He didn't wake up. "Maybe he would awaken with  
a kiss? Mind if I try?"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Akane threatened. "He's mine!" And with that,  
she bent over and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.  
  
When she finished, Ranma slowly opened his eyes. "Wha...?" was  
all he could manage.  
  
Nabiki tapped her chin. "Interesting, I didn't think that would  
work."  
  
"Get up baka!" Akane commanded her fiance. "We've got a monster  
to fight."  
  
Ranma sat up, still half-groggy. "Okay, sure why not. I've got  
the time." Akane pulled him to his feet and they departed to join the  
battle.  
  
Nabiki glanced over at the unconscious form of Kuno. Then she  
got an interesting thought in her head and shrugged. [Why not? It worked  
for Ranma. Can't hurt...]  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
I'm hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Welcome to the final chapter in this story arc. Honestly, I don't know  
what I expected with this story arc. I just threw a bunch of little  
things together and added a big battle at the end. Hopefully, my next  
stories will have more of a plot worked up. 


	12. Chapter 12

Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
DISCLAIMER: Okay! I admit I was involved in Watergate. Whitewater, too.  
  
  
Ranma 1/2: New Challenges  
All That We Have Known  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
"Fe Fi Fo Fum, I smell the blood of Saotome-san," the giant  
intoned.  
  
"Funny, all I smell is your bad breath," Ranma replied, jumping  
to the demon's shoulder and delivering a powerful kick to it's face.  
  
Galfgar roared. "You try stay locked in a statue for a thousand  
years and see how good your morning breath is! Just make it easy on  
yourselves and submit to me!"  
  
Ranma sighed. "Why do you all-powerful types spout the same  
garbage? `Foolish mortals, submit, die, can't hurt a god.' It gets  
rather boring after awhile." He landed onto the ground and released a  
ki-blast at the same time as Akane.  
  
The demon staggered under the impacts until it seemed he was  
about to stumble through the outer wall of the Kuno estate, then  
something strange happened. He stopped suddenly, as if he had  
backpeddaled into an invisble wall. A bright white light flared up  
behind him and by the expression on his face, it seemed to be painful to  
the creature.  
  
Galfgar snarled and stepped up his attacks. He was already  
bleeding from several small cuts and gashes made by the twin blades of a  
pair of ninja trainees, and a certain giant spatula. He was strong and  
tough, but he was slow.  
  
Unfortunately, he had to get in a lucky strike sometime and  
managed to catch Yuri in the air with a backhanded strike. She screamed  
in pain and went tumbling into a wall.  
  
Enraged, Kenji quickly thrust his sword into the monster's  
backside as far as he could, then withdrew. Galfgar growled in agony  
while the young ninja went to check on his sister. Kneeling by her, he  
determined that she was unconscious and there was blood by her head.  
  
Suddenly, Akane was beside him. "How is she?" she asked,  
worridly.  
  
"I-I don't know!," he replied hysterically. [I promised to  
protect her and this happens!] "Sh-she's not moving and there's blood...  
and..."  
  
Akane tried to calm him. "It's okay, she's going to be fine. It  
looks like just a light concussion. We'll get her to a hospital and  
she'll be fine." When she didn't get a response, she looked up. "Kenji-  
kun?"  
  
He was standing now, and looking back at the battle. "He did  
this. He hurt my sister. Tell Ukyo and Ranma to get clear. Apparently,  
there's some sort of barrier that keeps this creature on the property,  
and it hurts him when he hits it." His eyes narrowed and Akane didn't  
like the tone of voice he used next. It was so full of venom and hate.  
"I'm gonna give that SOB my strongest wind blast and pin his ugly hide  
against that barrier."  
  
"Kenji..."  
  
She nodded and picked up his sister, taking her to the farthest  
end of the battle and setting her down where Nabiki could see to the  
young ninja girl.. As Kenji concentrated his wind energies, Akane  
informed the others. Kenji felt the spiral of wind descend on him and  
gather around his body. He struck his hands out focused on the demon in  
front of him. The others leapt clear.  
  
"Hey Ugly!" he yelled. Galfgar looked up at him. "This is for  
you! KIJIN BOUHUUKEN!"  
  
The mega-blast of wind shot forward in one concentrated stream,  
slamming into Galfgar and driving him backwards. Sure enough, he struck  
the barrier behind him and howled in agony, unable to move from the  
shear amount of wind that was pinning him. Light from the invisible  
barrier flared behind the demon. Ranma and Akane added a few ki-blasts  
while he was pinned, and Ukyo charged a few spatulas with her creative  
ki energy. She tossed them and they exploded after embedding themselves  
in his skin.  
  
After 20-30 seconds, Kenji felt his strength begin to wane and  
he reluctantly cut off the attack. As soon as he did, Galfgar unleashed  
a red energy beam that cut into the ground and struck Kenji while he was  
recovering. He went rolling along the ground and ended up  
unconsciousness. It was a good thing, too, since had he been awake, he  
would have been suffering badly.  
  
"Yeesh, that hurt!" Galfgar grunted. "I guess he was just full  
of hot air!" He snickered at his own joke. "Anyway, it doesn't seem to  
take much to stop one of these puny mortals."  
  
"Then foul demon, you shall face the Blue Thunder!"  
  
All attention was now focused on the figure standing on the  
highest point (which wasn't saying a whole lot, everything was pretty  
much flattened) and pointing a katana at the demon. The sword was  
crackling with blue electrical energy.  
  
Kuno wasn't finished with his speech. "For too long, demon, you  
have afflicted my family and caused us to hurt those we care about. The  
madness ends now!" He charged.  
  
"Kuso!" Ranma swore. "He's gonna get himself killed! Come on!"  
  
The three remaining martial artist re-entered the melee. Kuno's  
sword, charged with lightning, bit deep as he swung at the creature. He  
didn't quite posses the speed of the others and was soon whacked away.  
  
Galfgar lifted his arms and and shot another wave of the bone-  
spikes out, their course set for the the youngest Tendo.  
  
Ranma yelled her name, trying to warn her, but Akane didn't  
move. Instead, she burst into gold flames and caught a couple of the  
large spikes in her hands, while dodging the rest. She flipped them  
around and readied herself.  
  
"TORA SUMAT-SU!" she yelled.  
  
Her body became a golden comet that shot through the air to  
impact the creature's chest. There was a flash of an explosion, and  
Galfgar was thrown backwards to impact the invisible wall that was  
keeping him on the estate. He now had two spikes speared through his  
chest. Akane backflipped out of the impact and landed on the ground.  
  
"This isn't working!" Ukyo yelled. "I'm out of spatulas and he's  
still standing! None of our attacks are strong enough. He just keeps  
healing himself." She limped up to Ranma and Akane. Her leg had received  
a nasty gash from a near claw strike by the creature.  
  
"Then we need a new, stronger attack," Ranma said slowly. "It  
just heals from the physical attacks, but ki attacks really seem to hurt  
it. Ucchan, back away and guard Kenji and Yuri, there's something I'd  
like to try."  
  
"Okay, Ranchan, be careful! I believe in you." She limped away.  
  
"I've had enough of this," Galfgar stated. "Can't we just skip  
to the end now where the singular hero is supposed to face me?""  
  
"Akane, stay close to me," Ranma whispered. She nodded, then he  
said louder, "Hey ugly, right here! Tell you what, let's settle this  
now. Take me out, and you win."  
  
"Yes, Saotome, I kill you and the master will triumph! That, and  
I'll get a nifty raise when I return to the demon plane." He began to  
glow with a blood red aura, bringing himself to full power.  
  
"Akane, put your arms around me and use your Tora Dokiken,"  
Ranma said quietly. "If we join our ki, we may able to stop him. And  
whatever you do, don't let go."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on  
his shoulder. "I love you Saotome Ranma, so don't screw this up and  
leave me."  
  
"Hey, have ya ever known me to fail when it really counted?" He  
grinned back at her, then his visage changed. "I love ya, too. Have  
faith in me; I need you to believe in me for this to work."  
  
She nodded. "I do, I know you can do this."  
  
Ranma turned face forward again as Akane activated the Tora  
Dokiken. Both were consumed by the fiery gold aura, and Ranma drew from  
both his and Akane's ki, forming the sphere of energy between his hands.  
It continued to grow, until it was larger than half his body.  
  
Ukyo realized what he was about to do. [But will he have enough  
confidence for it to work? It couldn't hurt to give him some more.] "I  
know you're the best Ranchan, you can beat him!" She nudged Kuno who was  
standing next to her and hissed," Say something encouraging!"  
  
He glared at her, but she waved her battle spatula at him  
menacingly. He gulped, then turned and said loud enough for Ranma to  
hear, "I, too... believe in you, Saotome. We had our differences, but I  
know you to be a strong warrior."  
  
"Gotta admit, I didn't think much of you when you first  
arrived," Nabiki said, catching on. "But I know now that you always  
protected Akane no matter what the cost."  
  
Kenji was sitting against a wall with his sister's head in his  
lap, and Nabiki glared at him. He didn't know quite what was going on,  
but he followed suit. "Uh, you helped when I needed it. You're the  
strongest guy I know."  
  
Ranma heard all of this, and felt his confidence grow to new  
heights. His friends believed in him, Akane loved him, he loved Akane,  
and there was nothing he couldn't beat. This demon would die. The  
forming ki-ball grew bigger.  
  
"Time to end this!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"I highly agree! I'm gettin' a nasty cramp in my right back  
spike." Galfgar retorted. His red aura was huge now, almost doubling him  
in height. Then, he launched his attack.  
  
A huge beam of swirling red and black energy lanced out toward  
the gold couple. Before it hit, they could hear Ranma shout.  
  
"COMBINED MOKO TAKABISHA..."  
  
The beam engulfed them. For a few seconds, everyone else lost  
sight of them. Then, a spark of blue light emerged from the turbulent  
energies, growing ever stronger. When it was full size, they could see  
both Ranma and Akane encased in a blue and gold sphere, the red and  
black energy washing around them. Ranma thrust his cupped hands forward.  
  
"...PERFECT!"  
  
The sphere expanded slightly, then an intense blue beam shot  
out, cutting through  
the red energy and nullifying it. It slowly grew in size and intensity.  
  
Galfgar seemed to realize he was losing. "Oh momma, this ain't  
fair."  
  
With a final flash, the beam tore the rest of the way through  
it's counterpart and engulfed the monster, pushing him into the  
invisible wall that caused him so much pain.  
  
The sphere began to shrink as Galfgar wailed in agony. With a  
final push, Ranma sent the remaining energy all at once. The final blast  
exploded against the creature in a flash of bright blue light, forcing  
all to shield their eyes.  
  
When Nabiki opened her eyes again, she noticed several things.  
Ranma and Akane were froze in the same position, with her arms around  
him and his cupped outward. Also, Galfgar was still standing. His skin  
was blackened, green blood running from nasty-looking pores. Nabiki  
thought he looked pretty awful, even for a dark creature of the demon  
plane.  
  
The group watched expectantly as he dropped to one knee. He was  
obviously still alive, but it didn't look like he had much left. Nabiki  
inhaled sharply as she saw Kuno approach it.  
  
"You are finished monster," he stated. "And when your master  
comes, he will be similarly obliterated. For now, face your defeat at  
the hands of Blue Thunder!" He pointed his katana up, and lightning  
lanced down from the sky, energizing the blade. He leapt at the creature  
and sliced downward, starting at the middle of his grotesque head, and  
ending at it's crotch. The crackling energy dissipated and Kuno backed  
away.  
  
"Oh my!" Galfgar sputtered. "I coulda... been... a contendah..."  
He then ran out of steam and his body fell apart. First in half, then  
the rest of him simply crumbled into black dust.  
  
For awhile, nobody moved. Then slowly, they gathered around the  
exhausted and now-collapsed couple. Kenji had recovered enough of his  
strength to stand, and carried his sister, who had also revived.  
  
"Ranma, I'm no martial artist, but I could tell that was  
incredible!" Nabiki said.  
  
"Indeed, `twas a mighty blow that thou delivered this day,  
Saotome," Kuno admitted, grudgingly  
  
Ranma was shocked to get such a compliment from Kuno. "Thanks.  
That sword of yours was pretty cool, too. What's the story with that?"  
  
"I shall tell you another day. For now, we should leave this  
place and recover our  
strength."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Kuno," Akane  
said. "I'm pooped."  
  
Ranma recovered enough to force himself to his feet. He helped  
Akane up and the small group left the battleground that was once the  
Kuno estate.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nabiki took Kenji and Yuri to the hospital along with Ukyo to  
get their injuries taken care of, while Ranma, Akane, and Kuno walked  
back to the dojo. Since he had come through for them at the end and  
seemed back to his old (sane) self, they allowed him to stay at the  
Tendo Dojo until the Kuno mansion could be rebuilt.  
  
Ranma was still uncomfortable with the idea of Kuno spending  
the night on the same property as him, but he was just too tired to  
argue. Plus, Kuno would be sleeping out in the dojo instead of the  
house, so it wasn't like he was going to be in the same room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Across town, two people awoke from their unconsciousness and  
stared at each other. Slowly, they got off each other and sat there,  
unsure of what to say.  
  
Finally, one spoke. "What just happened?" He grasped his  
throat, wondering why his voice sounded different.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Ariko asked, worridly. She too, grabbed her  
throat in surprise.  
  
"Why do you look like me!? What's going on?"  
  
Ariko felt her chest and looked down, the promptly fainted.  
  
Hikaru slapped his head. "Great, just great. I don't how this  
happened, but obviously Hikaru didn't take it as well. I wanted to get  
closer to him, but this isn't what I had in mind." He sighed. "I guess I  
better figure out a way to fix this."  
  
He stood up and looked down at his (her?) fainted self and  
shook her (his?) head. "And I better do it before Hi-chan has a nervous  
breakdown."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi help set Kuno up in the dojo with Genma's old futon and  
blankets, but he didn't go to sleep right away. Instead, he assumed a  
lotus position and pondered this latest development.  
  
The demon who had afflicted his family with madness was finally  
gone, after who knows how many centuries. He knew he couldn't blame his  
delusions entirely on the creature; after all, they were based on his  
own perceptions. Yet the creature sensed both Tendo and Saotome blood,  
as well as his own. What did it mean? And what was the talk of the  
master?  
  
There was a basement room that contained many old texts beneath  
the Kuno mansion. Hopefully, it survived and he could go there for  
answers. Something about all this seemed eerily familiar. Maybe with  
Galfgar gone, his father and sister would return to normal? Maybe his  
father would have some answers?  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Kuno-baby," came a familiar voice from the  
doorway.  
  
"To what would you be referring Tendo Nabiki?" he asked.  
  
Nabiki had returned home after checking the three in. They were  
going to spend the night there, but since the middle Tendo hadn't  
received any real injuries, she went home.  
  
She walked up to him and sat down. "You're thinking, I can  
tell." She smirked. "It's a rare sight and I was tempted to take  
pictures for posterity."  
  
Kuno sighed. She did love to tease him. "Tendo Nabiki, I have  
much to apologize for, and much to atone for. No, please let me finish.  
My behavior over the past year and a half has been dishonorable. I am a  
dishonored samurai from a long line of dishonored samurai. The fact that  
the beast was in some way responsible, does in no way ease my blame. I  
wish to make amends and I trust you know better than I how to best go  
about that."  
  
She smiled. "You got that right. I've got several ideas I'll  
discuss with you in the morning." She cocked her head. "You know, you're  
kinda cute when you act this humble. Ranma rarely has this kind of meek  
attitude."  
  
Kuno turned his head to look at her. "Tendo Nabiki, is it true  
that Ranma and the pig-tailed girl are the same person?"  
  
Nabiki actually looked moderately shocked. "You finally figured  
it out? It's about time, and yes it is true. Ranma was traveling with  
his father in China when they fell into the cursed springs of Jusenkyo.  
His father now changes into a panda when hit with cold water and Ranma  
changes into a girl. Hot water changes them back." She cocked her head  
at him and smirked. "You do know this means you've been in love with a  
man all this time?"  
  
Horror crossed his face, even as he hid that face in his hands.  
"Surely, the heavens must hate me. My life must be some sort of, how do  
you say, `cosmic joke'."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Kuno-baby. Quit being so  
melodramatic. You see the truth now, don't you?"  
  
He looked up slowly. "Yes. Ever since the demon was vanquished,  
it's as if a fog has been lifted from my mind. I can see things more  
clearly." He lowered his head. "But if my perceptions were wrong before,  
how can I trust them now?" He got up and went to the dojo window. "What  
I knew before was a lie. That both my loves are lost to me. No, I take  
that back. They never were mine to begin with. I was only in love with  
the idea of being in love. I do not know how to love."  
  
Nabiki stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Puh-  
lease, Kuno-baby. You'll find someone new to obsess over in no time."  
  
"At least one thing ceases to change. Thy wit continues to  
plague me."  
  
She smirked. "It's mutual, Kuno-baby."  
  
[Mutual? I wonder.] Kuno turned to her with a curious glint in  
his eye. "Nabiki-kun, would you perchance be free this weekend? I would  
show my gratitude to all you've done for me."  
  
Nabiki's smiled disappeared. "'Nabiki-kun'? You're being  
awfully familiar aren't you?" He simply smiled at her, and she sighed.  
"Very well. On one condition, though."  
  
Kuno nodded, understanding perfectly. "But of course. As a  
gentleman, I would consider no less than paying for the entire day."  
  
Her smile reappeared somewhat. "You read my mind. There may be  
hope for you yet." She began to walk toward the door. "I'll look forward  
to it.  
  
As she walked away, Kuno spoke up again. "There is two more  
things I would offer you."  
  
Her ears perked up. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"First, I will be staying here while, so I trust you will charge  
me appropriate room and board." She nodded. "And second: A job working  
for me. While my family owns shares in numerous companies, I do not know  
the first thing going on with them. I could use a trusted financial  
advisor to look after our family investments. Again, I feel you can  
determine a suitable salary."  
  
Nabiki's eyes widened, as she came as close to genuine shock as  
she had ever come. [He's basically writing me a blank check to manage  
his investments!] She recovered quickly. [Wait a minute, I can't let him  
be in control. He can't just throw money at me and expect me to do what  
he wants. Then again, this is a rare opportunity. As long as I keep  
control.]  
  
"Well, well, well," she said at last. "You do surprise me, Kuno-  
baby. And that's not an easy thing to do. If I do take the job, it will  
be the understanding I will still attend college. I want the degree."  
  
Kuno nodded. "That is a noble goal."  
  
"And I may have additional requirements and conditions that will  
need to be met before I sign any contracts," she added.  
  
"They shall be met," Kuno said simply.  
  
Nabiki smirked. [Well now, this could very well be  
interesting.] "I don't know if the world is ready for this new you.  
Goodnight, Tatewaki-kun." She winked at him and left.  
  
Kuno looked through a window and into the starry sky. [I  
wonder, has the one for me been under my nose this entire time?]  
  
  
  
  
  
In her room, Nabiki couldn't stop smiling to herself. [It's  
about time that pompous, arrogant, baka came out of his dreamworld. Not  
that I'm attracted to him at all, but this will end a source of grief  
for my sister and my soon-to-be brother-in-law.]  
  
She climbed into bed and flicked off her desk lamp. [Of course,  
this job might help. I'll need to establish a reputation in the business  
world and that's not easy to do as a woman. So I will need to work  
closely with Tatewaki, but it will be a strictly business relationship.  
Yep, just business.]  
  
By the time she went to sleep, she had almost convinced herself  
of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Milady..."  
  
"I know," the lady in blue replied. "It's the third one."  
  
"'Death of a kami, death of a demon, death of a human with great  
magical power,'" the caretaker quoted.  
  
The lady nodded. "Saffron, Galfgar, and Garon."  
  
"But the text does not speak of what else they need."  
  
"Even I do not know. All we can do now is concentrate on our  
side."  
  
The caretaker looked up. "The Kuno family madness is gone. You  
could..."  
  
She shook her head. "No, not now. Tatewaki has almost  
recovered, but Kodachi is still in trouble. She must progress to a  
certain point before I can help her."  
  
"But what about your hu-"  
  
She cut him off. "I cannot help him now, either. No matter how  
much I want to. For now, all we can do is wait."  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, this concludes this story arc and many questions remain. Who is  
the master that Galfgar talked about? What do Kuno, Saotome, and Tendo  
have to do with it? How will Kuno cope with his situation? What has  
happened to Kodachi and Sasuke? Will Kuno and Nabiki be a workable  
couple?  
  
With the exception of the last question, I know the others. I do see a  
possibility of a relationship between Nabiki and Kuno, though time will  
tell if it will work. Let me know your thoughts. Takahashi has said  
Ranma and Akane are the only real couple in her series, so I'm kinda  
experimenting with the others. If you think two particular characters  
should get together, let me know which ones and why. I plan on bringing  
a lot of the characters, who've appeared in the manga and anime, into my  
series, so anything's possible.  
  
Oh, and I could really use pre-readers for my stories. Just remember,  
your suggestions could alter the story!!!  
  
This fanifc written and brought to you by Brad aka Kaiphantom  
  
If you want to contact me, use this address: oddball22@hotmail.com 


End file.
